Red Tulips
by storycreater
Summary: Roxas, a half vampire in black cloak, and Namine, a mysterious girl in white dress, shared a secret that tells how two young hearts unite. Captured in the hands of fate, they fight together against the wrath of this unfair life & of forbidden love
1. Prologue: Namine's Story

**_Prologue_****_:_**

**N**a**m**i**n**é**'**s** S**t**o**r**y**

~XOX~

_Heaven and hell. Each on the opposite sides of the earth..._

Apparently, I'm not that open to people, that's why many consider me as strange or mysterious. Shy as I am, I have spent almost all of my thirteen years of existence concealed in that never-ending, white space. Picking up my colored pencils and sketch pad has been a regular routine that it has grown more than just a natural habit. It became my life. I'm even starting to suspect that maybe I have a bit of autism in me. After all, I grew up seeing life as nothing more than absolute perfection, isolation, a box full of expectations…and never-ending, white space.

I stopped going to school after that "tragedy" I went through during those days. Telling you about it would only introduce a whole different story which I'd rather not think about for the time being. I still keep up with my studies. In fact, I have a private tutor who comes in the morning; about three to four times a week. Sometimes, she would check out how I progress or just drop by purely for the sake of visiting (I prefer the latter). Now it may seem as though I'm not educated well, but believe me, it's the complete opposite of that for my tutor said that my mental capacity is far greater than those around my age, thus there were times when she has no choice but to up the level of her teachings without so much of my awareness. I believe there's a word for it: Intellectual precociousness? Nevertheless, the point of this story isn't really just about me; it's also about a certain _someone..._

According from the books I once read in my great, great grandfather's personal library, (which had been passed down to my grandfather's care in the present day, so basically, he is the one who owns the library today) for five centuries, humans and vampires have been under endless battles. After countless years of tremendous struggles—of winning and losing—in the end, people were the ones to claim victory causing the vampire population to decline at a rather steep slope. The surviving ones include a boy who had been abducted by exceptionally-trained human soldiers.

I was there at that time. I remember it like it was yesterday. The buzzing of an afternoon unlike any other like an enormous commotion had suddenly enveloped the whole building. Servants, students, and even those high-classed researchers lowered their prides and cluttered to the nearest windows they could find just to watch a van drive through the gates. Everyone couldn't help but tremble either by fear or excitement as they look at the vehicle like nosy kids expecting something extraordinary to burst out from it. As though to answer my speculation, a black-haired man holding a large weapon of some sort emerged, followed by four other men and they all wear the same bizarre, half-armored garments. Our own guards immediately scurried to help them carry a seemingly unconscious body cloaked in dark attire. I didn't exactly achieve a clear observation alongside so many tall spectators who kept blocking my view, so I had no idea who it was. I only heard basic information about him from rumors constantly floating around.

"Did you see it?" servants whispered amongst each other, "Yeah, he looks so young. What a poor thing."

"No, you should not pity him…He's a monster."

At a blooming age of nine, I was not entirely keen of the whole situation. I saw reality like any child: without care, without significance. But, it _did_ spark my curiosity. They began addressing 'him' as "Zation No. XIII" and was placed in a laboratory room whose walls were made out of a special type of glass hence, whether you're inside or out, you can clearly see through it like it's not really there. Although I have never seen that notorious glass room for real, I happened to see its blue print in my grandfather's office (I am quite the good sneaker, actually). It was inside this folder along several documents about engineering and some other stuff I hardly understood. I can tell it was pretty old considering how that room was designed some several years ago—or maybe before I was even born. It is not just an ordinary glass used for windows or eye glasses as it was created for the sole purpose of confining vampires. After all, one punch from them alone could wipe out a whole house; incomparable to the strength of a typical human being.

You may be wondering why we are winning when it's more plausible to assume that the vampires should be the one with the upper hand. I've questioned the facts myself, but other than our advanced technology, humans possess one formidable opponent the vampires lacked. His name? Ansem Hearts. My grandfather. Many people refer to him as the great "Ansem the Wise". He is a born genius, the one responsible for imprisoning the boy in the building he renamed as the "Kingdom Hearts Science Corporation", the grand and prevailing defense company, as well as the largest research facility in the whole Twilight Town, set to find a solution that could completely annihilate all vampires once and for all. He and his notorious corporation are the key figures that turned the tables in the war against vampires, also…my home. It is I who stands as the only heir for him to pass that down to.

I always thought that my grandfather Ansem is still suffering from the deaths of his daughter and son-in-law which instigated just a few hours after I was born (unfortunately, our "family reunion" didn't last that long). They're not my aunt and uncle, neither are my step aunt and uncle. They're my parents, by blood and flesh; the two people who were killed by vicious vampires resulting Ansem's hatred and thus his obsession to seek revenge against their kinds. I hardly remember those two but I have always imagined the sensation of how I was held ever so gently in the arms of my mother, even for one second, singing me a lullaby with her mesmerizing voice before kissing my forehead goodnight…forever.

The only memory I have of them is in the form of a star-shaped yellow charm which I hold on so dearly. Grandfather told me several times to throw it away. I was confused at why he holds such resistance to this innocent, small object until my tutor finally shined a light to my concerns: She's the one who told me that the charm was given to me by my mother right before she passed away. It was then that everything began to fall together. The way my grandfather would stare at the object with solemn eyes when he sees me clutching it was quite amazing yet sad at the same time. Seeing the star must have generated such disconsolate memories to be hammered back to him, but that was the only time I'd be able to see those rare heart-broken emotion upon that old, frail face, making me ponder whether I should continue to expose it. In the end, though a bit reluctant at first, I grew content enough to hide it under my clothes in a drawer below my lamp shade.

You can say that I was rather down for weeks from the notion that Ansem the Wise still hasn't gotten over the death of his daughter and son-in-law, which, of course, continue to defy the forgiveness he has over the vampiric clans. I once asked why grandfather never smile. I suppose this was the reason for his behavior and then taking it all out on me.

"How come Grandfather never love me?" I had asked in my young, squeaky voice.

"No," Ms. Tifa would often reply, "He does loves you—he…just doesn't know how to express it."

There are still a lot more reasons why he is very concentrated in his goal, obviously because innocent people were involved, but also add to it the connection which I linked to the story about his youthful life and the hardships his father and the fathers before him went through just to carry out their ultimate aspiration for the world. That is to finish every last bit of the 'threat' to human kind—and you already know who they are. Every boy dreams to be a hero, multiply that to a hundred and you can tell just how far this conjecture influenced the great "Ansem"s of every succeeding generation. He is damn well on the right side to continue the family legacy, but I, on the other hand, am against any sort of vindictive acts. I may be young, but I've developed my own personal view of things, and certainly one of them involves the prospect of vengeance. All the characters in the stories I've read with that object in mind always end up defeated. But when—I'd wonder—as a matter of fact, _how _did this war even started?

Anyways, the vampire lived in that laboratory room for the next four years, imprisoning and suffocating him on various experiments. I know that because I am a witness to the boy's sufferings. I have no idea why, but instead of feeling hatred towards the vampires who killed the two special people whom I owned my life with, I feel such profound sympathy for that boy. I can't even imagine myself in his situation: to be able to bear such agonizing pain every single day which incessantly consumes my conscience whenever I hear his cries all the way to my white room. Sometimes I tried to cover my ears just to prevent his horrid screams from reaching my ears. From reaching my heart.

I thought about wanting to meet him. I just do. At least once is fine. But with an over-protective grandfather whose eyes are like the scattered stars in the Milky Way makes the job harder. Everywhere I turn; there would be people who keep watch of any moving objects. You don't even know who's spying, who's back-stabbing you, and who to trust. Yet, four years of standing in the sidelines and letting things pass by has fed my impatience. The need to see and comfort that boy when no one's there for him had provided more than enough urge, the strength to move to that glass room.

Living in an occupational environment allowed me to become acquainted with so many different people coming from diverse backgrounds. During those years, I have come to familiarize the faces of any individual present in the building. I've sat and watched new, high school graduates come and go, and when business clients decide to meet in one of the parlors. Among the long list of faces and events I take note of are their agendas: Everyone's schedules vary—from the inferior rank of a custodian, to the exclusive superiority of VIP professors, several of whom I've passed by in the wide corridors as I lead my regular journey to the lavatory. For instance, the maids would normally come to my room every other day at the same time at the strike of twelve PM. On a Monday, Wednesday, and Friday interval, Grandfather usually holds a department of staff meeting in his office. There is only one common schedule that applies for all the residents of the corporation, and that is the one AM curfew which requires everyone to start resting in their rooms. Only a minority of people actually have the freedom to continue wandering about at night. They include, of course, my Grandfather, some of his trusted subordinates, and night-guards. Then, the sun would rise again at five o'clock, and the daily routine of servants, students, and coworkers would start anew in this never-ending cycle.

Now, how to get to the glass room? I've measured the situation again and again in my head, and the _only _time I have a chance of doing that is the intermediate transition of one to five AM. By that point, one should expect the whole building to be in silence and everybody's asleep in the comfy of their own beds. I sneak out into the hallway, constantly whispering sounds of prayer that I won't encounter anyone, or else...

Every step brings me closer to the infamous "vampire". I reached the laboratory sooner than I anticipated and almost tasted the boundary of my heart when I saw two Kingdom Hearts Corporation (KHC) guards standing outside. In a sigh of relief, I imagined my heart descend back to its original place under my chest when I realized that the so-called guards were asleep. It's my greatest concern not to make a single noise as I start tiptoeing towards the glass room. The interior was quite dim, enough for me to see where I was going, but the space inside the glass room contained nothing but opaque darkness that I've grown uncertain if anyone is truly lurking within. The air reeked of iron and hints of detergent.

The more I walk, the more I hear a gust of deep, raspy breathing as though it is slowly harmonizing with my own. I gently touch the surface of the glass with a shaky hand. Its coldness immediately stung my sensitive skin, traveling to the core of my chest and causing the organ within to quicken. My breathing became harder and a few drops of sweat began to form on my forehead. This, with no doubt, is not the result of the icy temperature of the room, but by my tension.

I know that the vampire will pose no harm so long as I stay behind the glass, thus I took a deep breath and began to speak, "Is anyone…there?" My voice came out shaky and little too quiet for my taste as it does nothing more than refuse my brain's demands.

I spoke a little louder this time, but quiet enough not to wake the guards outside the laboratory, "I-If you're there…um, the vampire, answer me…p-please?"

I paused to wait for a reply. The breathing commenced, save for a tiny hint of change in the rhythm. I asked again, still trying to adjust my eyes in the darkness, "Are…you asleep?" I suppose that was a stupid question, but one should not blame me for trying so hard to start a conversation under such stressful circumstance.

Thankfully, my third question must have finally penetrated him because the silhouetted shadow shift a little followed by a hand that came out of nowhere to plop itself upon the glass right across the spot where my hand is touching. I flinched from the sudden action and deliberately squint my eyes in an attempt to see the owner of the hand, but I was only able to make out the shape of his head which appears to hide an incredibly spiky hair. Hence, I alternate all my attention on the current, visible hand in front of me. It was nothing I've ever seen before, slightly bigger than my own, thicker and masculine. Nevertheless, I saw that hand as something that seems capable of fitting mine against it.

Concentration and curiosity wash away my fright of him, taking its place were comfort and safety. The corners of my lips formed a slight smile. It's not that kind of smile that masks a hidden, stoic countenance. It is something which closely defines "truth"; a _true_ smile. Seeing him respond to my question, the palm of his hand, and not to mention the shape of his head, was enough to make my heart lift in joy and…

feel secure.

A few nights have passed and I couldn't be happier while visiting the vampire. I've never heard him talk for once, except for his tired pants of breath, thus it ultimately comes down to one person to start the discussion which I often find difficult considering how I am also inefficient in the communication department. As an alternate activity to compensate for this type of social interaction, I decided to bring some of my favorite stories from my grandfather's library and read to him. My eyes have grown quite accustomed to the dark so I can pretty much discern the words inscribed on the pages.

Not a day—or night—passed by without that upside-down, banana-shaped grin plastered on my face. It always lifts my heart at the tiniest respond he gives me. It was the first time I ever had a real friend; someone there to hang out with who doesn't treat me badly for once, someone who listens to me, someone I could turn to…someone who could make me feel such inexplicable happiness.

By the fourth night came my most blissful moment…

"Hey, I've visited you for the fourth time now and I haven't caught your name yet," I muttered to the dark figure behind the glass wall, pouting as I did so. I waited for his response, but, as usual, I feel as though I am merely talking to an empty box paired up with its companion, empty air. I frowned. "I'm sure everyone has a na—"

"I'm Roxas."

My eyes widened. To be completely honest, I never actually expected an answer from him. It was the first time since we started hanging out that I finally get to hear his voice. Somehow, it is deep and comforting.

"My name is…Roxas," he repeated. All muscles from my face instantly softened. Once again, he made me smile, this time it was wide and full of light. Tilting my head slightly to the side, I traced the shape of his head with my fingers upon the glass.

I kept up my regular visits, and he finally told me something about his life: It all started with one simple question, "How old are you?" I was utterly shocked when he replied that he was just about to turn fourteen, a half a year older than me; an age way too young for scientists to start experimenting on, and—oh, slit my throat for speaking such—maybe even cutting him open. Furthermore, I had heard that vampires live longer than the average lifespan of human beings. He further explained that the blood running through his veins is the blood of a vampire he inherited from his father, the basis of his inhuman strength and blood lust. On the other hand, a human trait he inherited from his mother converge him into a half mortal which coincides with his immortality.

Ever since he was born, Roxas has always been torn between the choices of living as a normal person or as a vampire, yet he chose to live as a vampire instead, thinking that being surrounded by humans might drive him insane. I admit, I was irritated and slightly annoyed by his decision, but what can a little girl do? A girl trapped in this hideous place no different from an animal chained in a prison cell. He thought that it was the most suitable place for creatures like him, a place where he rightfully belonged. I can't think of any argument to counteract his point. He belongs to the dark, and I belong to the light. But, you know what? I believe that someday he will change and become a better person more than anyone could ever imagine.

Days after another, I sat cheerfully in my white room, drawing an image of what I predict Roxas might look like. I added a couple more finishing touches before placing down my colored pencil. Holding the picture up towards the light, the scenery was beheld before me like a cinema of someone's memories: There, in his once dark room, a tiny light seeped through a hole somewhere on the ceiling, touching his spiky gravity-defying hair. I thought that maybe he also has a blond hair like mine. Maybe even a darker blue, ocean eyes.

Looking at him in that piece of paper is so amazing; the light I drew illuminated a perfect view of his features. I've always had the thought that I must be the most unfortunate person in the world; a pitiful princess locked up in a room away from the setting sunset and the autumn's fresh wind, but as it turns out, Roxas must've had it worst than me. How does it feel like to sleep in that glass room all alone, without a blanket, without warmth? Tears spontaneously swell in my eyes as I hug that drawing against my chest, not caring that I'm crumpling it in the process. Suddenly, I wanted to be there for him. I wanted him to see the outside world I always dreamed to one day see again, hoping and praying that someday it would be the two of us together under the sunshine, running wild and…_free_.

The following night came by like when you try to caught a glimpse of a shooting star, but when you look up; you realized it was gone right before it even appeared. I was so eager to see him; I wanted to know if he's okay. No, I _need_ to make sure he's still the way he was since my last visit. The last time he was inspected was horrible: I can tell by his ear-splitting shriek that morning. It was _bloody _terrifying like watching a child get tortured to the very marrow of his bones. I could only imagine a limp body upon the cold floor, lifeless and still, while people went on with their work as if he was nothing more than a candy wrapper, waiting for someone to pick it up but eventually be thrown into a trashcan like the garbage he is. I feared of recognizing that figure which could tear my heart to shreds. So, I walked out that night to his room despite this lingering weight upon my chest. Sneaking towards him has proven itself quite easy now, but as soon as I got myself near the glass room, I hesitated; my legs almost losing its balance, and my eyes were forced the swallow traces of blood and tiny cracks of shards on the once smooth, flawless glass wall.

"Roxas…?" I called out weakly. Nothing. I tried my best to restrain this surge of panic from taking over my body while wondering whether he is just asleep, or worse, _dead_. His voice came, thank heavens, yet it wasn't that deep, comforting voice I remember; it was cracking and hoarse as if it took a lot of energy just trying to choke out each word.

"B-Blood. I…need…blood…" I could hear him pant longingly for more air. My heart sped with uneasiness. What have those heartless scientists done this time? From the tone of his voice, I could tell he's halfway to death. What hurts the most is that I can't do anything to prevent this from happening.

I noticed I had clung on to the last of my deteriorating strength before I slowly descended to the floor, helpless as I continue to hear his ragged breathing. As soon as my knees touched the ground, my finger was pierced by something sharp. I quickly reacted from the pain and examined the blood oozing out of the cut. It was then that I finally became aware of the tiny, broken pieces of glass on the chilly floor. I could only stare at the red liquid on my finger until my brain finally managed to wrap itself around Roxas' words.

An idea hit me: Maybe I could give him some of my blood. I am afraid of doing so, but still, I don't want Roxas to die either. He's my only friend and I need him more than anything. This time, he needs help and nobody else is around willing to aid him other than me. Anything can happen with this absurd idea. The possibility of the vampire not stopping until he has drained every last drop of blood from my body did not once occurred to me, and I honestly didn't care at that moment. I wanted him to continue living so then one day he would have a chance to free himself from this pathetic room. As planned, I took my finger and inserted it into a tiny hole on the glass wall. I heard the vampire sniffed this new aroma as if it was something enticing he had not smelled for what seemed like a lifetime. Without further hesitation, I felt his warm mouth start sucking my finger; my blood.

Time pass and I began to feel light-headed. Roxas continues his current blood-sucking position and I could no longer feel a part of my hand. Like any normal girl jammed into this bizarre state, for once I began to realize this strange sensation swimming through my entire nervous system like I had been struck with poison, or perhaps, _realization_. I did not like it. I did not like it because it is a feeling that was directed towards Roxas…_ fear._ Fear for one's sake, fear towards a beast.

The fact that I just saw two golden orbs on the opposite side of the glass did not help at all. It only increased my trepidation until it succeeds in pushing me towards the edge of dread. I tried to pull my finger away, figuring that I had given him enough blood already. He didn't budge.

"Roxas, stop!" I said, nearly screaming out the words, "You had enough. Please, stop!"

"Hey!" I heard a man's voice call out from my right and immediately turned to his direction, my heart pounding and sweat threatened to fall down my forehead. The man is one of the guards sleeping outside the laboratory. I guess my cries must have woke him up and instantly rushed in before I could notice his presence. Before I knew it, he ran to the alarm, pulled the red lever, and shifted the once dark room into the opposite state: lights suddenly switched on, and the alarm began beeping loud enough to awaken the dead, but its real purpose was merely to alert the entire building.

The whole scene swirled around me, rending me vulnerable to take action. Turning back to face the vampire, I caught a glimpse of cerulean eyes staring at me before the darkness completely consumed my vision. I felt a body collapse to the floor, but then I realized that it was probably my own. The last thing I heard were footsteps gradually increasing. And then, nothing…

My eyes fluttered open, but everything was so blurry, I had to blink several times to adjust my vision. Afterwards, I find myself lying on a bed inside a white room, only it was different from my original room back in my grandfather's building. There was a click and I turned to the metallic door slowly opening to reveal my private tutor. I watch with passive interest as she strides towards me before sitting down on the chair next to my bed.

"Where am I?" I asked.

"The hospital," she replied.

We sat there during the next couple of hours and I trying to keep my composure while she blabbered on about the accident that had previously transpired. "Some vampires," she explained, "when it comes to a type of blood that delighted their taste, they would do anything just to taste it again, and, though it's hard for me to say this but, Zation No. XIII might be one of them".

Her warnings basically talk of Roxas who has befallen into a desperate need of my blood that he's become more than a pain in the ass for everyone. As it turns out, after having been fed human blood, it's gotten much difficult to keep him well under control that Ansem had no choice but to employ rigorous method of restraints.

I was numb all over and I could only listen. Though calm on the outside, my mind was raging: I couldn't believe it. Or perhaps it was hard for me to believe it. Is Roxas finally showing his true colors? A mindless beast who only cares about clenching his thirst? But, what about all the things I've sacrificed for him? Disobeying my grandfather, spitting at his trust, the blood that almost stole my life out—were they all for nothing?

On the other hand, I knew my grandfather really well. He can be a massive trickster, a liar. He can and will deceive whomever he wants whenever he wants for whatever he wants. I clung to the possibility that Ms. Tifa was only under the impression of following Ansem's orders so I will not go after the vampire again. I wanted to scream, throw all the things I set my eyes on, and run away just so I can escape this prison. I want the truth. I want hope. I want freedom. But, there's nothing I can do about it like the nothing I had always been…and will ever be; nothing but to stay in this never-ending room of silence…and keep it all inside.

After the incident, my grandfather Ansem forbade me to ever go at least ten yards near the vampire again. To make matters worse, he also doubled the security system. I made an attempt or somehow gave him an implication that such maximized protection is unnecessary, considering that they have already increased his restraints, but my attempts were ultimately futile. Even though I know that he does these for my safety, I still hate Ansem for taking me away from Roxas; My only friend. After all, it was my decision to let him suck my blood, thus I have to take responsibility for the consequences. It was never his fault.

Still unsatisfied, Grandfather took me somewhere far away. I never heard or saw Roxas again, but the upside to it was that I get to finally see the outside world after many years behind closed doors; to feel the morning breeze whisper against my pale cheek. Yet, at least I learned something out of this: it was by far more dreadful to be free at last without the person who holds your heart by your side than being locked in but happy knowing you can be near them.

I practically became desperate to see him again. At first, my motif for meeting him was merely due to sympathy and because I thought selfishly of myself as lonely and therefore needed a companion. But as time went by, my heart suddenly began to yearn for his presence. Then, I realized that maybe—_just maybe, _I love him? According from this book I read in my grandfather's library, two people are destined to meet, but fate is what connects them together in many ways. Sometimes they start out as childhood friends, or as rivals. But, rivals or not, they'd find comfort in each other's company and start caring for one another, then…fall deeply in love.

The problem is, a love between a vampire and human (especially if one is fond of the other's blood) has always been forbidden in the eyes of both mortals and immortals. I always ask myself this question: Will love be able to answer that no such thing as forbidden love exist in real life—just like in fairy tales, or make things worse? I never found an answer to it. From that day forward, I changed back into that obedient girl who knows nothing but follow Grandfather's commands. I dutifully sat at the back seat of the car, staring dreamily through the back window with my hand pressed firmly on the glass' surface. Memories of his blue eyes were once fresh and clear in my mind. I wonder if they will also start to fade away too...

from my beating heart.

—Naminé

~XOX~

_...But opposite sides of a magnet attached. Until then, shadows would flee away_

* * *

**Author's Note: **Don't worry; this is not the end of the story yet. There are still more to come in the next chapters. Also, this is my first vampire fic so please take it easy on me. I hope there are not much grammatical errors since I have read and re-checked the whole story for god knows how many times. I've also written this on a paper before I actually typed it in. It took a full four and a half papers (front and back) to finish the whole chapter and my hand is freakin' aching from doing that. I am not really _that _professional on grammars and conventions, but you don't know how much effort I put into this one chapter. Our Microsoft Word is sort of acting retarded so—ya know…there is nothing that could check my mistakes. He, he... I've also convinced my older cousin to revise the story. Just a few minor errors were checked, so I want to give him some credit. Anyways, the rates might go up, but I am still not sure about it. I _might _add some lemons but still, I don't want to risk being reported since this isn't rated MA. Another problem is I'm uncomfortable on writing such sexual details, so please forgive me if I ever write my scenes not "graphic" for your taste. I've already planned out the whole plot. The quotes on the top and bottom of this page are just bonuses I made.

Although this is not a one-shot story (which is obviously true), I think it would end for at least 3 to 5 more chapters? Kinda short, don't you think? But I'll try to write longer and well-revised chapters, even though I'm not really use to it. I am determined to push myself harder to improve my writing skills. I dedicate this to everyone, especially the authors of my favorite stories and my family. I want them to know that even a person who started with rushing, full-of-errors, and short-chaptered stories can also become someone good and successful. So please, remember to review! And if you guys are wondering why I entitled this "Red Tulips", you'll find that out soon enough. (-;


	2. Ch1: Destiny Tied in the Stars

**_Chapter One_****_:_**

**D**e**s**t**i**n**y** T**i**e**d** i**n** t**h**e** S**t**a**r**s**

~XOX~

_Closing one's eyes can cover up the things you don't want to see..._

"Happy birthday!" everyone greeted the blond-haired teen the moment she stepped into the house. Her expression exhibited that of pleasure and glee as liquid beads of joy trailed down from her eyes. Today is only the sixteenth birthday of none other than Naminé which was surprisingly planned out by the closest people to her roughly about a month before. Only a few more days left until August replace the accustomed heat and mark in their young minds that high school life will only be a month away now, sadly ending the wonderful days of summer break.

Her eyes went straight to the strawberry-flavored ice cream cake held by her ever-so-cheerful friend and classmate, Selphie. Right beside her stood Selphie's own twin brother named Tidus. Behind them are her other friends and "family members" gathered around with lively colored pupils glazing with excitement.

Normally, Naminé would shy away from everyone's fixed gaze, but the blond girl was too distracted to pay attention over that matter. She inspects her surrounding: Her first sight went straight to the fairly decorated banner made artistically with the words "Happy Sweet Sixteenth B-day to our beloved Naminé" which was further fashioned by glitters that shimmers from the room's light. It was hanged neatly with strings coming out of each upper ends and was tied on a nail, which in turn, had been hammered firmly against the rear wall. Pink pennant banners were stuck on the top edges of each three walls of the living room, surrounding three-fourths of the room's original perimeter. The entrance to the kitchen was centered on the backside. Not a wall separated the kitchen and the parlor since the house's construction allowed them to be shared together as one. This conveniently adds more than enough extension for the area, giving room for certain occasions such as this. Along with these embellishments are balloons and other birthday party decor that produced a bright feeling in the atmosphere. Colorful presents were neatly stacked on top of a nearby table, waiting simultaneously to be exposed; presents just for the birthday girl.

Naminé wiped away her tears and looked up. "Thank you...everyone," she uttered. It was only two hours ago when Naminé woke up bright in the morning as a rooster in a farm and went her way in doing her morning rituals. She then remembered receiving a rare call from one of her friends who offered an invitation to hang out. The offer took long due to Naminé's lazy resistance, but they successfully managed to break that stubbornness because the only way to stop her friend's pleads was to submit to whatever they were planning. She would have never guessed that it was all just a set up. The plan was to take her away for the mean time to prepare for the party, making sure they do not leave even the tiniest trace of clue of stepping foot on the Hearts property. Afterwards, they would return home at precisely the right time, then—BOOM! Came the unexpected greeting paired up with confetti, cheers, and not to mention the Rock-and-Roll music (in courtesy of Selphie) blasting all at once. Naminé had to admit: She was, indeed, surprised.

She shined them a pleased look. "It must have been troublesome for you to set these all up. You guys didn't have to—"

"Nonsense! You've been through a lot. A little celebration for someone worthy of it did not cause any hindrance at all," exclaimed one of her not-really-biological aunt.

"Yeah, 'sister'!" Selphie agreed, "You deserve to goof off with us once in a while so we organized this party just for you. So, like it?" She took a few steps forward, halting about a foot away to raise the cake close to Naminé's face. The candles continue its combustion, causing more smoke to flow and mix up with the air. The white smoke slightly tickled the tip of Naminé's nose and then found its way through her nostrils. The smell of fuel left traces of that sweet scent of flowers.

"Y-Yes! Of course I do! I can honestly admit that you guys pretty much...um...p-pump the gas here?" stuttered Naminé, embarrassed by the tiny humor she tried to act out. Now where did she adopt that slang phrase? Perhaps she had heard it from a television show and it kinda got stuck in her brain. Taking note of the living room's changes once more, Naminé bowed and gave her last thankful praise, "I really appreciate your hard work. I really do."

"I meant the cake." Selphie narrowed her eyes at the girl and pretended to be pissed off for disregarding her hard work.

"Oh, I-I very much like the cake too. Sorry." She bowed apologetically. After all, everybody knows Selphie's culinary ability. Naminé can only imagine the long, tedious hours or days it took for the brunette to finally master the art of baking without burning the batter into a black, deformed crisp or messing up the icing to the point that it looked like a volcano on the verge of erupting lava. To see her hold a fine, rectangular cake is beyond her belief.

Selphie commenced a laugh and some other people giggled from watching Naminé make a fool of herself just because she failed to acknowledge Selphie's tiny joke, causing her to frown not from the type of attention she's receiving now, but from the realization that she can't even take a tiny humor or even create one like any normal person (even though she had tried so countless of times in the past). It seemed to occur to Naminé just how hard fitting in could be when she's been accustomed to a different lifestyle than the average norm.

"Don't be sorry, Nam. Selphie's just playing around. I mean, the cake was practically pre-cooked before she even got the chance to touch it, so technically, she only gets like ten percent of the credit," came Tidus' voice while slapping his hand three times against his sister's back. He gained her attention in the form of a glare. Selphie was secretly hoping no one would realize that she didn't actually made the cake herself, but then again, who in their right mind would think that the girl can even pass the step of stirring the batter? Only Naminé. This made her feel even worse about herself, however, that's one of the aspect Selphie liked about her blond friend because it shows Naminé's continuous faith for her (in terms of improving one's culinary ability).

Tidus could only chuckle. "Anyways, it's all thanks to Kairi here." He pulled the red head to the middle of the circle that has already formed around Naminé. She willingly steps in next to him before passing a small nod and a tiny grin. "It's all _her _ideas in the first place," he continues.

"Thanks again..." Naminé made a mental note to get Kairi a totally awesome present for her next birthday, which, by the way, is only a couple of weeks away from hers.

Someone finally turned off the annoying Rock and Roll music in the background and everyone began to sing the traditional "happy birthday" song. It rang in Naminé's ears like bells jingling on Christmas carols. A few of them nodded their heads as soon as they finished the song, giving Naminé the signal to disperse the dancing flames. Before that though, Kairi insisted she should make a wish, earning an obedient nod from the person spoken to.

_"I wish...I wish to..." _Behind the black curtains of her eyes lids, two mysterious blue orbs flashed. It was so vague; so tenacious that it hindered the young girl from concentrating so.

_"Who does those eyes belong to? I can't...I can't remember..."_

Images began popping in Naminé's mind; Unknown images passing by...or coming back. All of them contained the same, perpetual scenery: a glass wall and an inexplicable, dark figure behind it. But then, everything else are nothing but shallow abyss, like a black hole drifting freely off to space, doing its custom of swallowing all the light that would dare attempt itself near.

_"Who _is_ he? Why can't I remember...?"_

**_"I'm R_**—**_"_**

_"...I can't remember..."_

She could only wonder where these hallucinations originated, or perhaps, _what_ it's trying to proclaim.

_"…lost memories...?"_

**_"My name is_**—**_"_**

"Naminé? Naminé!" a familiar voice and a constant shaking on her shoulders broke through her psychological confusion. The girl quickly snapped her eyes open, and in a flash, she is back where she last stood. The first thing Naminé registered was the azure color of Kairi's concerned look before she glances up at the rest of her visitors. They all stared at the girl with worried expressions marked on their pale faces. "Naminé, what's wrong? Are you okay?" Kairi asked as she took her hands gently off her friend's shoulders. Naminé answered with an assuring nod.

"You don't look 'okay' to me." The brunette girl stepped in, suddenly handing the cake to her twin brother. He responded back with a raised brow. Tidus held the cake and accidentally touched the frosting with his finger tip which brought a surge of panic through him that he almost dropped the object to smithereens. He wanted to get rid of the dessert as soon as possible, afraid that it might cause a greater mess, thus placed it down on the floor.

In contrast to his twin sister who rarely cares about anything as long as she get her daily make-over and shopping for new stuff (basically anything fashion-wise), Tidus, however, is what everyone calls a "Neat-freak" as he generally prefer things neat and well-organized whenever he's around. As a matter of fact, most people see him as someone who already acts slightly more mature for his age, but, besides Selphie, Kairi and Naminé, nobody really knows the 'real him'...

Tidus murmured something behind his sister's back, which she easily ignored, before directing all of his attention to the exhausted girl up front. "What happened back there?" he ask, "One second you're all giddying up about how cool the room is, and then..._this_!"

There was a moment of silence except the sound of Selphie's tapping foot. Fortunately, accompanying her friends and family was the blond teen's private tutor, Tifa who broke the silence tainted within the atmosphere which saved her student by snatching their attention. "Ok, I think it's time for us to eat. Everyone, let's go," she announce enthusiastically, causing the people to turn their heads towards the ebony-haired woman. While they all strolled forth, Naminé caught her tutor wink before parting off along with the others.

In the meantime, Kairi was still somewhat pessimistic over her best friend's condition for she has been a sister to her for nearly two and a half years. When the two were finally left alone, Kairi took this chance to speak her mind, making sure she accentuate that typical worry in her voice, "Is it that blue-eyed boy again?" she asked, already knowing her friend's psychological conflict considering how they've always confess each other's secrets. But, her companion seemed to have lost her tongue and did not bother answering. Kairi took this as a "yes" and sighed for the third time in a row.

"Naminé, despite all the things I told you, you should've already forgotten about him. I know it's difficult but at least you got to try. He's been a bother to you ever since. You can't concentrate on your homework, the party—you can't concentrate on anything! You doze off in seconds and that's not normal."

In the background, they could hear a certain twin's argument: Apparently, Selphie accidentally stepped on her precious cake. "Perfect," she exclaimed, "You just _had _to put this cake on the floor, you doofus." Tidus just rolled his eyes. "You can't blame me—_you_ should've known better than to give me that piece of cowshit in the first place_..."_

Naminé was slightly affected by the stab in Kairi's use of the word "normal" but nonetheless kept her sensitivity intact. "Kairi, just to make things clear, he isn't a bother. To tell you the truth, I want to remember more about him. It just feels like he's someone important to me and I'm ashamed that I can't even remember his name." She glanced up at her auburn-haired friend and held her hand using both of hers. "Kairi, please try to understand. You're my friend—maybe even the best one I have besides Selphie and Tidus."

Touched by the complement, Kairi smiled. "Yeah, I understand. And I apologize. I didn't mean to insult this boy; I'm just so worried about you. What I'm saying is, now isn't the time to let such things stress you out. Enjoy your birthday. There's a right time and place for that."

"Okay, I'll...try. I'm sorry for making you worry." The red-haired girl nodded in understanding, and their conversation about that specific topic concluded that night as they dismissed themselves to join up with the others in the party. Still, Naminé's heart is not within reach. She floated in her own world towards that peculiar glass room...

-00000000000000000000-

That night, Naminé was just about to lie down on her bed in preparation for her eight-hour slumber when Tifa stepped inside her room. Hours before her current position, her birthday party came to an end, yet memories of those sweet smiles plastered on each of their faces still lingered in her heart and hoped that it will stay there forever.

Tifa closed the door behind her and smiled, seeing how her student is still awake in spite of the time which is currently fifteen minutes 'til the stroke of midnight. "Still awake, I see," she commented. Naminé nodded and sat down on her bed, her hands involuntarily roaming the top of her white blanket, feeling its smoothness never disappearing. At the same time, her tutor walked motionlessly after her and sat beside the younger girl.

She gently tapped the bed, gesturing Naminé to lie down. The young teen did as she was motioned to and climb atop the soft, white cushions. "Ms. Tifa?" Naminé silently called out. The hushed air caressing her words like a floating leaf noiselessly descending to the ground.

"Yes?" her tutor whispered.

"I was just wondering... during my party, Grandfather wasn't there, right? It's my most special day today and he's the only relative I have. He didn't come."

"Shh," the woman who is now acting like a mother hushed her up with her soft, pleasant voice, "Your grandfather is busy. You know he has a lot of important matters to attend to in Twilight Town."

By her means of "matters", Naminé knew it is something related to the vampires that lingered around that area for centuries. The chaos caused by those creatures has been common news there, so it wouldn't be a surprise by now that countless of people all over the world have already been informed of their existence.

"That excuse again…" Naminé pouts, "He never had any time for his family; for _me_. That's because work is more important to him. Vampires here, vampires there; all I hear him say are vampires!" she almost jump up in frustration. "I wouldn't be surprised if one day he turns into one—"

"Naminé, are we arguing about this again?" Tifa blurted, her hands formed a fist along with a serious expression. She took a deep breath and eventually calmed her nerves. "Naminé, you're a good girl. You don't need your grandfather; we're all here: Kairi, Selphie, Tidus...me. You have a big family that continues to care for you even without Sir Ansem."

Naminé could only sigh. After all, this argument was futile. The debate will just run around in a never-ending circle with repeated reasons and repeated actions. It was as if there is no end to this issue. It's not like Tifa takes Ansem's side just because he's her boss. Sure she knows Ansem wasn't turning out to be that ideal grandfather figure, but she just wanted to point out an advice which Naminé has to realize herself. _"She's right. I should think about what I already have, instead of the things I could never hold."_

"You're getting older, and getting wiser," Tifa's last words moved aimlessly inside the blonde's skull, "Sleep well."

_"...I can't help it. There are such things a person can never have, yet it's difficult to stop asking for it because that's all they ever wanted. No matter how hard I try to stop myself from feeling this way, I will always yearn for what I'm missing." _A family is not complete without a mother, a father, a child. Such depressing conjecture almost caused water to gather in Naminé's eyes but she managed to prevent it from building up.

Tifa stood and finally walk back towards the door, switching off the light. She was about to take a step out but stopped and turned around once more as if she had just remembered something. "Oh, four days from today, your grandfather will come back to pick you up. 'Said he's taking you home in his building, so you should start preparing. Pack your stuff carefully. You're at the right age. It's about time for you to study for the Kingdom Hearts Science Corporation and, in no time, you'll be taking Sir Ansem's place," she informed before fully shutting the door close, not giving Naminé a chance to complain.

"You're growing. Someday, you'll find someone much worthy than your friends, your family, and even your own life," the tutor said, mentioning the oblivious girl behind the lifeless door, "You're about to face a life full of tragic." _"And I could only wish for your safety..." _She began to walk away. _"That's right; you're at the right age."_

Deep inside, Naminé knew that even if she grumbled about it for five-hundred years, she could never turn back her fate, one way or the other. The same as in fairy tales: The king can do whatever he wants. He can order as many people to be his slave even if it's cruel or not cruel so long as it feeds his desire. These "slaves" include the princess. A weak, little princess who is nothing but a dust in the air compared to the giant King who has power over the whole throne.

-00000000000000000000000-

It was dark, and the air is too thick that it is painful to breath or move even by a millimeter from the same position in the past several hours. In fact, everything is extremely excruciating that he could not even tell which part of his body has been severed from the series of tests. Needles varying in sizes seem to pierce every inch of his skin and his muscles are definitely not in the mood to function at the moment, but he was able to open a blurry squint of his eyes and caught two white figures standing behind the dreaded glass wall. He didn't have time or the mental strength to consider who they were before he was drowned by a bloody unconsciousness.

A once rigid structure seems no more than a mere liquid mud. He pictured thousands of large cracks forming on his body that, at any given moment, he knew he could just as easily completely shatter into millions of pieces. However, he must not afford to let go of his last withering strength for he still has a purpose he must fulfill. It is incredibly important that he is willing to give the last straw of his life just to see this certain _someone_. He absolutely must meet that "someone" again, disregarding all the pain he's going through. But, how long has it been since he started waiting hopelessly for this person to come? _"Twenty-one full moons,"_ he thought.

The last thing he wanted right now is to lose count of that time when he committed the most horrible crime in the world. It endlessly made him suffer way more than the torment he's bearing right now. But, that's alright; he deserves it after all. Even so, although he has no right to contemplate each event, he is still in trance of remembering how suffocating it was being alone in obscurity back then. Yet, for the first time during one particular night, he met a "somebody" who seemed to be able to disperse the all-consuming darkness. How can one mere mortal have the power to simply diminish the darkness he himself cannot drive away? A witch, maybe? No, an _angel_. If only he had emotions, he'd laugh at himself for thinking such ridiculous thoughts.

While her face is no longer as clear as he expected because of the white-coats' modifications on his mental condition, her scent is still within his degenerating memory. Time is running out! The images are slowly becoming vaguer in his mind, but he had to cling onto it no matter what...

"So...how is he, Professor Hojo?" questioned a blond-haired elder. The beard that matched his hair shook from his chin's movement. Large, over-worked hands were positioned upon his back, holding each other like a chain.

"Ah, yes. He still managed to stride, Sir Ansem the Wise," replied a middle-aged man with long black hair and spectacles hanging at the bridge of his nose, "It seems that this lad has a frame as hard as a rock. We can't seem to find a way to rid his physical structure as we speak. Of course, it's still in our advantage that he did not die or else we would have been forced to nullify the project, not to mention we still need him for other experimentations. What we need to figure out is how he was able to dissolve the chemical reaction of our vaccine when it worked decorously on the rats. Then, we can remove it so the poison would perhaps work—Uh...Master...Ansem?"

But the man's statements were easily thrown away as Ansem walked closer to a certain glass wall. His attention is flowing to what or whoever is inside.

"Zation no. XIII..." He whispered. Ansem caught the fist of the figure inside the glass room begin to tighten.

_"No matter what..."_

-00000000000000000000000-

The window sill was just beside Naminé's bed which sets her in a position for a perfect view of the large blanket of night up ahead with its millions of miniature holes—better yet, be called "stars" which were millions of light years away from the distant earth, generating light that can still reach home despite the massive space between them. Naminé always wondered how those light traveled in that spacious distance just to reach its proper destination. Maybe they rode on a rocket plane that's never been invented before, moving as fast as lightning and quickly reach Earth in the blink of an eye, or maybe they just walked; took their time because they know that every step of the way brings them closer to their sanctuary, even though in reality, they are still far from succeeding.

_"I envy those stars," _Naminé thought, _"How can their light be so strong? To spread out in such colossal lengths while I can't even reach anything farther than them…"_

The moon is almost full as its current phase is a Waxing Gibbous; day one. Her eye lids began to get heavy and soon the rest of her surrendered to the silent night. She fell into sleep, but her brain continues to work. Then, she remembered her imprisonment in her grandfather's building three years ago. Half of her refused to go back to that "hell", but the rest are so eager to return. _"Perhaps something or someone is there waiting for me_—_besides my white room, of course. How I miss that room."_

That thought immediately brought her previous prospect about "him". The world around her swiftly melted like glaciers, and next thing she knew, Naminè found herself standing on the sidelines curiously watching a younger version of herself sitting alone amidst the darkened room. Next to her was her reflection and then realizes in an instant it was merely a flat structure made of…glass. Suddenly, she knew she wasn't alone…

**_"Hey, I've visited you for the fourth time and I haven't caught your name yet," A thirteen-year-old Naminé said to the dark figure behind the glass wall. She waited for his response, but, as usual, he never said a thing. She frowned._**

_"What's your name...?"_

**_"I'm sure everyone has a na_**—**_"_**

**_"I'm Roxas."_**

_"Ro...xas...?"_

**_"My name is...Roxas."_**

~XOX~

_...But you can never cover up one's heart to things you don't want to feel._

* * *

**Author's Note: **There it is you guys! I know it's not that long than you expected and my cousin didn't really had time to revise it—but hey! I tried my best. After all some thinking I have done, I decided to continue the story using a third person POV and I am now sure to change this to rated M, but not right now. Also, I feel like showing the other side of personality for the characters, referring to Tidus being sort of OC for my taste since he is originally the "stereotypical" shounen hero type and not the "mature" one. Then again, you will experience what I meant here throughout the story. So, if I have one wish from all of you readers, I want those who have this under their favorites or their alerts to review! I want to know the reason why you all like it. Please! it's really important and I wouldn't be able to update as soon as I can, now that school is closing in. Note: Professor Hojo is a secondary antagonist in Final Fantasy VII. I'm not good in coming up minor original characters so I try to use characters from other Square Enix games just to take on the role of minor characters in this story.


	3. Ch2: Chains of Memories

**_Chapter Two_****_:_**

**C**h**a**i**n**s **o**f **M**e**m**o**r**i**e**s

~XOX~

_Dreams are like scattered memories, and memories are like scattered petals…_

The third day came by fast and Naminé couldn't be in any tighter situation than this. They all sat around on the living room's couches with their tea already being prepared in the kitchen. Kairi, Tidus, and Selphie could only stare at the pale skinned girl with disbelief visibly ruling their eyes.

Selphie had her arms crossed tight over her bosom, not even bothering to hide her boiling mien. Kairi had a totally shock expression and Tidus' left eyebrow is drawn up, looking so confuse than ever! Naminé could only sit there, defenseless against her friends' knife-like gazes. She tried to avoid them as much as possible by directing quite a lot of interest down her lap. Her slender hands fidget the edges of her white sundress as if the very mundane task held a sort of fascinating visage.

The house maid walked in a couple of minutes later with the recommended tea. Her black and white maid uniform provided a temporary positive color amidst the seemingly dense background. The tapping of her shoes against the hardwood floor shattered the silent atmosphere upon reaching the four young adults.

"Are you freaking serious!?" Selphie burst out all of a sudden, causing the maid to flinch after she had carefully and dutifully placed the tray on the coffee table in front of them. The female servant must have mistaken the cause of the brown-haired girl's outburst was pointed at her presence, thus, she quickly set their tea, bowed, and scurried off back to the safety of the kitchen.

Naminé murmured a silent "thanks" to the maid only to have it reach deaf ears due to her hastened pace. She then turned to her friends, finally recharging enough courage to meet their threatening eyes. The tears she had tried to sustain suddenly blocked her vision. "It's not my fault!" she cried, "It was Grandfather's decision! He's the one who wanted me to go back to Twilight Town!" Her hands covered her tear-streaked face. Destiny Islands is indeed the place that have given her the chance to live life to the fullest; to meet such amazing friends who treated her as a family; where she was accepted like any normal teenage girl despite her difference, which was probably influenced by the way her grandfather had raised her in seclusion. However, as much as she wanted to stay (or not), the words from the one most in control is the law itself.

The only boy sighed and attempts to dispute against her, "But, can't you do anything to stay? I mean, there's nothing wrong if you continue high school here—"

"That's not the point, Tidus!" Naminé exclaimed, "How many times have we all talked about this before? I only came here in Destiny Islands because…because this place has more reputable education than those back in my hometown!"

The sixteen-year-old girl looked down in shame. Somehow, she knew the excuse she had just pronounced was, doubtfully, the truth behind her migration to the island. The fact that she already has her own private tutor who kept her job by following Naminé everywhere has already equipped the girl with more than enough knowledge. It's common for rumors to accumulate if a family of high status is involve, so upon avoiding suspicions from the public, Naminé was registered to a school anyways even though she didn't really have to. Ironically, a good result sprouted from Ansem's decision for once, and that's how Naminé was able to meet Kairi and the others.

Naminé briefly shook off the past by continuing her assertion and facing her current situation: "Besides, we've made it clear to everyone since the beginning that I'll go back to my grandfather's building someday, remember?" She lifted her legs up to cover her chest, wrapping her arms around them as if they were a teddy bear failing to provide some comfort. She buried her face within her arms from the world while the trio tried to recall when she had informed them such news.

"And even if I don't want to go…" Naminé continued with her mouth pressed against her skin. The contact made her voice muffled than clear, "Grandfather will always discover ways to make me obey. Otherwise, he'll force me to. His demands are law."

"Even so, why do you _let _him treat you like his slave more than his granddaughter?" Selphie debated, "He's not like the 'king of the world' or something. He's your grandfather! Your family! And also, like what you said, you're old enough. Old enough to decide for yourself! For your own damn future!" Selphie's temper is soaring she'd almost slapped the girl already. Her hands were moving in mad rage just to emphasize her point, and Tidus is completely blown off by his sister's fume. Who knew the most cheerful, joking, always-so-hyper girl in the group has been hiding a dangerous side. Actually, they were already aware of her dangerous side except she'd only convert into that state when it involves irritable matters with her brother. This time it was different: The cause of her mood change is now directed to the innocent girl up front, and she is using more words than the usual punches this time. All of them couldn't help but stare in disbelief at Selphie, their mouths equally ajar. Usually, Selphie would act sort of stupid and air-headed, but now everyone were bewildered at her other form of personality—especially her brother who had known her more than any of them.

Naminé remained in her place, weeping and pouring out uncontrolled tears. "I...I'm sorry, bu-but it's important...for me...to go. I'd feel responsible if...if I made Grandfather disappointed again. He raised me on his own after my parents died so I owe him. The only way I know how to repay him back is to do whatever he says." She finally lifts her head at their direction, her eyes in combat between difficulty and firmness. "A-And to tell you the truth, a part of me wanted to return too. Please, don't be...mad..."

Having grown tired of her laconism, Kairi was the first to break the tension building up between the crew. She scooted near Naminé, touching her shoulder in assurance. "Don't worry, Naminé. If that's what you really want, then I can understand. It's just that you're our best friend and it'll be hard for us to let you go."

Tidus was the next person to lace his hand onto hers. He sighed, closing his eyes and opening them again, showing a sad yet sincere smile. His sister momentarily stood on the sidelines, but at last, she walked over to the weeping girl and pulled her head against her flat bosom. "I know what you're trying to prove, and I know it's wrong for me to force you into something you don't even want to do—but hey!" she moved away, raised her index finger, then winked at her playfully. "I'm still mad at your jackass of a grandfather, you got that?"

Naminé gave one last sniff before smiling back.

-00000000000000000000000-

By the fourth rise of sunshine, Naminé had carefully packed all the necessary things she needed for what seemed to be her funeral: Her clothes, a few books to read in case of boredom, and of course, why would she ever forget? Her sketch pad. All of it fitted together in one white suitcase like a jigsaw puzzle devoid of gaps. At last, clasped within her right hand, she lifted a yellow star and recalled the argument that erupted between her and her friends. Closing her eyes, she brought the star-shaped object close to her lips and whispered, "Oh, mother, what should I do…?" Her heart is torn. Yes, this girl is at the right age, but she feels as though she was still a toddler clinging onto someone to make the decisions for her.

A soft knock suddenly interrupted her musing and she immediately tossed the charm to her suitcase to divert her grasp upon the door knob. Naminé certified that it was indeed Tifa as she glanced up at that familiar, feminine woman standing in front of her. Her hands were placed on both of her hips along with that typical, mature, womanly smile.

"You ready?" she asked. Naminé nodded. "Did you pack all your stuff? Is there anything else you need help with?"

All of her questions were answered repeatedly with the same muted nod and never did the tutor hear a single word spoken from the flaxen-haired girl. Tifa noticed her dismay and frowned. "There's no need for you to act so down…or gloomy, and so forth. You may never know, once you get there, things won't be as bad as you thought it might be." Her smile regained its place on her face as she commence her incessant optimism, "Now, cheer up and let's go. Everyone's waiting downstairs. You don't want them to see you wearing _that _expression, do you?"

With both hands, Naminé held her suitcase and followed Tifa down the hallway onto the grand staircase; the objects they passed seemed non-existing in Naminé's eyes. Her mind is so hollow and empty right now, she didn't pay much attention to where she's heading. As soon as she stepped down the stairs, the sight of everyone, her friends and relatives, blew the fog that was enclosing her senses. They were all quiet, mourning eyes fixed upon the head of their attention. Naminé could only do the same thing; faking a smile when one of her adopted, baby cousin stepped forward to hand her a card.

"We'll miss you, Nam-nam," the four-year-old infant said before she retreated back to her original spot beside her mother. Naminé failed to restrain a small giggle at the given nickname and at the card she had just received. A big heart was drawn on the front cover using what appeared to be a red marker. Inside that shape were the words: "To Nam-nam. Love, Everyone". The background contained small stars and other weird drawings she couldn't put her finger into.

After about a thousand exchanged hugs and kisses from her family, Naminé finally positioned herself in the awaiting car next to her grandfather who cared less about hailing a simple "hello" or "goodbye". Instead, he just sat there as he sees fit to ignore the ruckus taking place outside. Naminé's heart reach out to Selphie's screams of "Call us!", "Send a letter, ok?", or "Email me!" and so on despite the thickness of the vehicle's walls and the other's exclamations.

Seeing that everything is finally arranged just as he had planned, Ansem signals the impatient driver to move on without a second word. His granddaughter continued to wave at the back window which he perceived enervating just by watching the ceaseless movement of her hand. Tears of loneliness immediately found its way down the girl's cheeks but that wasn't enough to stop them from moving farther and farther away from everything and everyone she knew. Tifa will follow shortly in another vehicle.

"Now, Naminé, it would be a pleasure to have you working in the building from now on," Ansem stated for the first time when he finally sensed his companion shift into a more comfortable position. Naminé simply ignored him and averted her gaze to the side to watch nature's beauty. Peering over the old man would only make Naminé remember her purpose: to study and devote one's lifetime to the Kingdom Hearts Science Corporation.

Just for this day, she wanted to forget all her grandfather's selfish plans and think about her _own_ plans for her future. To start an art career has always been one of Naminé's biggest dreams. And then, to be married to a tall, handsome young man and bring about one happy family with four cute children living in a comforting house away from a grandfather who knows nothing but vampires and commanding anyone he sees. Afterwards, the only problem she would stress over would be finding the right book to read to multitudes of grandchildren. Until then can she happily accept eternal bliss in the arms of the people she cared for.

_"A simple dream can't be that bad, right?" _she thought. But, reality deemed it impossible: everything she could ever dream of is nothing but delusions, childish fairy tales clashing against many obstacles so early in life. The only sensible choices were: A.) Live life forever following her grandfather's footsteps, or B.) Abandon that life and just reside on the streets with dogs to chase her around and strangers to take advantage of her. And what else could be the worst thing that could possibly happen? Get killed by vampires who will drink her blood and eventually be thrown down a river so no one will know of her mysterious death.

Naminé shivered from the thought and decided to change the subject. _"Sorry, Ms. Tifa, but I'm not so sure if what you said will be true once I get…" _she hesitated, but completed her sentence, _"…home…"_

Sighing once more, she closed her eyes, determined to sleep the heavy feeling she's bearing. _"Somehow, why…? Why does my heart keep pounding in an unfamiliar way? Is it because I'm returning…back to _him_…?"_

"Roxas..." she whispered. Sleep soon swallowed her away from this ever cruel reality. The chains of her memories are connecting in a rapid pace while the car engine continues to function towards Twilight...

towards Roxas...

-00000000000000000000000-

Approximately thirty minutes have passed since Naminé's car drove off and disappeared down a long road. The travel will be long and it will undoubtedly take fifteen hours to reach their destination. The guests talked for a while regarding Naminé and memories of the moments they've shared together during the preceded half hour. By evening, the rest of the visitors have gone home, but three people are still present in the empty air of the parlor.

"Would anyone care for a tea?" a beautiful maid with long, black hair asked, but Tidus was not interested as of now.

"Nah," he wave off the offer and continued to lie along the couch as he lazily gaped at the maid strolling back to the kitchen. "Man, this day sure sucks…" Tidus sighed. He finally released the air he's been unconsciously holding.

Immediately before he could find comfort in cushioning his whole body on the couch, something heavy smacked the back of his head, forcing his face along with his body to the ground. "Gah!" he cried. No sooner had he gotten up to a sitting position, hands pressing atop his throbbing skull, Selphie spanked his face with her fist, but this time, Tidus was prepared. Months of Blitzball training had him shift to the side faster than his original reflexes could manage. His sister's fist missed his face by a centimeter from his nose. Tidus merely stared at the dangerous object in front of him with a nervous grin before he slapped her hands away. "What the heck was that for?" He stood up in a rough motion. "If you got a problem with me, then say it! No need for physical abuse, geez."

"And what about you?!" Selphie yelled with a slightly louder volume than her brother and mimicked his voice, "How could you say those things, 'this day sure is a sore hole'. This is the last time we get to see our best friend. You sound like you never cared about her leaving, JERK!" Selphie dispense another barrage of pounding against the poor head of her male twin.

The blond-haired teen tried to block her barrages by covering his head. His face is compressed with annoyance. "For the record—" he finally had a chance to talk out loud but was momentarily cut off by another in-coming punch from his sister, so he quickly grabbed her fist before it could land another fatal blow. Setting all frolic aside, he carried on with what he was trying to say, "that's not how I sound like. Secondly, I didn't mean that. I was just feeling bad that Naminé has to go..."

Despite being the younger of the two, Tidus is old enough to understand the trauma of having a very close friend disappear from your life in a matter of minutes just as it had probably affected his sister... But, just when he thought she had calmed down from the excuse, her eyes went to the fist he successfully blocked. "Tidus?"

"What is it this time…?" he mumbled in a lazy tone, not realizing that his actions triggered another set of fury from the girl in front of him.

"Since when have you gotten stronger than me?"

"Wha—" again, he was rudely interrupted by her other hand. "Take this—YAH!"..._or_ maybe the aggressive moods simply came from that abominable case of PMS.

"Okay, okay you're stronger already, violent woman…" he mumbled the last two words.

"What was that?" And so, the two bickered and wrestled on and on, forgetting about a certain red-haired girl who continued to stand outside a midst the cold wind gently blowing her crimson locks.

Tifa stepped out of the kitchen. "Okay, I'll be going now," she addressed to the old, head-maid of the house, "We still have some food left in the fridge so you can just hand them over to the other maids. Just—ya know, do whatever you please. Bid goodbye to the house if you want to, but don't forget to lock everything. Check the doors, windows, whatever. The house will be sold anyway and we don't want to receive any complaints from the bank."

The head-maid seemed upset. "Please watch out for Lady Naminé," she said.

Tifa sighed and smiled. "Don't worry. I will. We'll miss you too. By the way, your last pay check has been dealt with. Tell everyone that they can finally go home to their hometowns."

"Yes, madam. Be careful on your trip." The old maid bowed.

Tifa passed the two arguing teenagers in the living room and rolled her eyes. "Hey, you two!" she called out, "time to go. Chop chop." But her words were ineffective. She massaged her temples and left the trouble of kicking the two out of the house in the hands of the maids. Her head turns to the entrance and was surprise to see Kairi alone on the porch looking out into the distance. It was at that precise moment that a black Honda Civic car pulled towards the grand gates. _"Wow, he is surprisingly just in time."_

"Oh, that's my ride over there," she said in an attempt to start a conversation. Kairi did not budge. "You must be missing her already, huh?" It wasn't exactly a question but more of a statement. Nevertheless, the girl stayed quiet, as if drowned by her own thoughts and the blowing of the wind pass her neck. Tifa sighed for god knows how many times in one day and walk to the car. The window was tainted black so Kairi could barely see the driver but _did_ catch the spikiness of his head. "Don't worry. No matter how far away you two will be, Naminé will always be with to you and you to her." It was a low whisper but Kairi managed to grasp it before it became lost by the ever-changing wind.

"Well, I'll be going now," Tifa bid her last goodbye as she glances at the fifteen-year-old girl from the passenger's seat, "And, you should be too. Your father will be really upset if you go home late." Without a second word, the car drove off into the setting sun the same way her best friend did thirty minutes ago.

"I don't know…" Kairi clutched her chest. "I feel like I just lost a sister…"

-00000000000000000000000-

Dawn is slowly taking over, and the minute is ticking by as the driver pulled the car to a halt, parking at the front door of a building. A screeching sound came in, suddenly shocking Naminé awake from her retirement while her grandfather glared at the person up front. "Nay, Simon, is it that hard to turn off the brake when you move!" Ansem barked.

"Sorry, Boss Ansem," came the driver's reply and did as he was told. Naminé looked around, still half asleep. She rubbed away the blurriness in her eyes and examined the exterior beyond the car. The view outside almost made Naminé's eye balls fly out of their sockets. She couldn't help but honestly admit that the illustrations of the garden have evolved into something so radiant! The color green was marked everywhere she set her eyes upon with endless varieties of flowers in full bloom: Roses, Blue Violets, Delphiniums, Pink Carnations, Lilacs, and of course, Sun Flowers—almost all types of flowers are blossoming around them. Who knew Ansem the Wise has an interest in such feminine habit? The gardener must be one-of-a-kind for being able to combine all seasonal flowers in one place.

Naminé regretted the fact that she had never noticed it all when she was living there before. There were also dozens of Sakura trees surrounding them. The way its petals flutter along the wind looked so heavenly, to watch them flow around in different directions. What made Naminé curious is that she couldn't find any red tulips growing in her grandfather's garden. _"I wonder why?"_

But before she could analyze her thoughts and surroundings further, her grandfather ordered her to head inside whilst the maids could still maintain their patience. Naminé did not dare talk back and was rather too occupied in gawking over the breath-taking scenery. She got off the car and observed the garden for the last time before walking inside the dreary building.

Ansem's main building has always resembled a Roman mansion more than any modern architecture and, to her surprise; it is exactly the same as she remembered: No rooms were added; the hard, marbled floor is still there, etc. It wasn't like she's complaining or anything, in fact, maintaining the same look would take away two days of just memorizing the area. As far as Naminé could remember, the "mansion" is divided into two sectors: the North Wing, and the South Wing. Other than the dormitories located in a separate, smaller, outdoor building, the place where they're currently standing is the South Wing where kitchens, bathrooms, living rooms, and other homely appliances are located. It's the section where the chief administration members will actually "live" along with servants to take care of them.

In contrast to that, the North Wing is where scientists roam around conducting experiments, and where her grandfather's office is located. It's where the building upholds its title. A number of laboratories were built to serve that purpose, which was why Naminé was forbidden to wander in that side of the building when she was younger. The idea of combining home and work was probably built to keep both employers and workers devoted in their jobs and, at the same time, they would feel more relaxed from constant stress knowing their 'home' is just a few hallways away. Her grandfather used to warn her of the risks and dangers in that wing. It was where confidential informations were stored, plus numerous chemicals and large contraptions are never a place for curious, little kids.

"Naminé, she will be your personal maid for now on," Ansem said, directing at a girl who appears to be around her age. She has chocolate-brown hair tide into a bun and wears that mandatory maid outfit. "You may start resting in your room. Tomorrow morning, you are required to attend a certain celebration I have prepared for you, my dear. It's only necessary for my only heir to regain her energy, is it not?"

Naminé looked up, an eyebrow raised. Like, why the heck does he need to set up a party for her? It's completely unlikely; then again, maybe it's for the business and not something as personal as a welcome party for them to celebrate. No surprise, though. She nodded in understanding which earned her a small pat on the head. Her so-called maid gestured the young lady to follow her towards the familiar white room. It's still beyond Naminè's comprehension why they have assigned her in a room so close to the North Wing despite the constant warnings of its dangerous attributes, but, she didn't complain one bit because her room was the only one available in between both of the wings.

Her maid carried her belongings as they journeyed towards her room. After carefully unpacking her stuff and disposing them to their proper places, Naminé collapse on the bed without paying much attention to the servant who had strode to the door before closing it behind her.

A long silence sinks in after that. The lethargic blonde-haired girl lay sluggishly on top of her bed, regaining her strength from the restless trip she'd just went through. "I wonder what's happening to the others now…" Memories of her birthday party flashed in her mind. Naminé managed to form a slight smile before closing her eyes once again.

-00000000000000000000000-

It was already passed midnight, but Naminé seemed to find it difficult to doze for the rest of the night when she kept waking up every three to four minutes. An urge to go out suddenly made its way through the girl's body, forcing her to walk out of her room and start wandering about in the building. The mansion is still as dark as the night outside but it failed to scare the young woman. After all, Naminé is already sixteen. She's already passed the age of fearing Boogieman. All she could think about is that laboratory room that kept haunting her mind. Now that she had finally arrived at the place she suspected to have started all of her mysterious dreams, it's only natural to face whatever it is now, or never.

Venturing throughout each hallways were clearly marked inside her skull, and she could only wonder why, out of all these years, Naminé could still remember her way of searching without encountering wrong turns. Every step of the way, bundles of images seemed to flash back like a rewinding video. She eventually took a turn towards the right of a hallway but immediately pulled back to hide from two figures standing behind a closed door. Her heart momentarily squeezed within her chest. Cautiously, the blond female took a peek against the wall and heaved a sigh when she heard a distinct snore coming from the still figures. As though it was a repeated notion of the past, luck once again sided with the young girl when she's convinced that the guards conveniently consisted of two sleeping men. The teen quietly and cautiously slid between the double-paned doors then tiptoed inside the room in one swift.

What she saw made her heart beat even faster—there, standing in the middle of darkness, is the infamous glass room which immediately blast fragments of images and voices from Naminé's long-time dreams, making her head throb from all the comebacks. She touched her forehead and proceeded towards the glass wall, nonetheless. It was the same as before: Naminé walking into a certain laboratory room, Naminé's heart and breathing quickens, touching the wall with her hand—every minute of it seemed like déjà vu all over again. The only difference is: her thoughts have now been converted to reality.

But, déjà vu or not, there is now something unlike what she originally envisioned; one that made Naminé's eyes widen. When she checked the entrance to that room, she found it unbelievably _unlocked_! With a deep breath, she proceeded inside the cramped space despite the uncertainty that's beginning to swim throughout her entire system. The glass room has a mystifying hushed air making her all the more troubled than she already felt. Maybe marching right in all of a sudden wasn't such a good idea. Harsh breathing came as small puffs of air coming out of her slightly opened lips. Then, she whispers the name, "Roxas..." as if someone far away had reached her ears and hummed that name to her.

Not even the miniature crickets of the dead of night couldn't have possible heard her inaudible whisper, yet from out of nowhere, a dark figure suddenly gripped Naminé's wrists and held it in place behind her back. The fragile girl struggled free from the tight grasp, but the stranger proved himself stronger than she anticipated. His hold against her wrist created a dark bruise on her pale skin the more she resisted. Her captor's masculine features gave Naminé an idea that he is in fact a male and a male indeed for he used his body to his advantage to pin her small one against the wall. A soft thud bred from the impact. As soon as Naminé hit the wall's surface against her hands and back, she felt the male's body push harder on her, and now, she realized how hard they have both been breathing against each other.

Naminé tried to look up at her mysterious captor, but only his nose and thin lips are visible among the shadows of his hood. Strands of blond bangs stick out on his nose. She froze from her position as he began sniffing her sweet-smelling scent of flowers.

"Your scent is savory…" he hummed against her ear. His voice is rusty and deep, sending a gush of electricity from her ear to every nerve fibers of her being. _"That voice!" _

He meticulously bent close, placing soft specks of kisses on her cheek and down to her creamy neck. Her head responded by being delivered on his shoulder as he continue to nuzzle her with maddening gentleness. Each kiss sent shivers down her spine, and soon, his soft grazes turned more into fierce nibbling. She flinched and trembled more, feeling something hard and sharp touch her delicate flesh.

"Your skin…"

Naminé wanted to scream, but for some reason, her voice had gone stuck in her throat.

"…it tastes good."

And as soon as she finally found the voice to speak, the male pressed his hungry mouth hard against her pink lips that the young girl's head is now squished between the wall and his head. He forced his tongue inside her mouth and started sliding it around her own. Saliva that formed by the intense kiss dripped on the corner of Naminé's mouth, she didn't even realize her eyes have closed tightly.

_"My first…kiss…" _Naminé thought. Her head began to spin. She couldn't have imagined her first kiss would be…this way, but whatever it is that is happening at that moment, she could hardly tell until the futile attempt to thwart all of these overwhelming sensations concluded as soon as her thoughts blacked out, causing her to faint in _his_ arms.

~XOX~

_...Will the heart remember what the mind forgets?_

* * *

**Author's Note: **_URG!_ This is like totally the first time I wrote something _this 'explicit'_! Arg! *currently slamming head on table* I know it may not be explicit to some of y'all "experienced" readers but, as of now, this is the highest level of mature theme I can write. Maybe I'll grow in the coming chapters. Sorry if the beginning is kind of a dozer. LOL. I know you guys already have an idea of who the guy is. And, I'm sorry for the fact that Naminé's first kiss just got stolen, but surely she probably has also stolen the guy's first kiss, soooo…that's fair enough. I think this is the part where the romantic, squeal-chilling moments will start (feel free if you want to do so), so you'd expect them more on the next chapters. Anyways, this story could either be rated T or M—however you like it. In my opinion, I think it looks a lot more like a 'T' but, oh well, I'll continue the story under M, just in case I add…something else. REVIEWS PLEASE!

**Disclaimer: **I noticed that I didn't get to say my disclaimers in the past two chapters, so here it goes: When crows become white, _then_ I can own Kingdom Hearts. Get it? XD

I would like to give a special thanks to Hanabi-Neko, melodinami, OoColorful MuffinoO, _Swanna_, and finally, GoldLugers267 for your wonderful reviews! And for the others, who added this to their alerts or favorites, thank you but reviews are more important—I'm not saying I'm complaining! Just press the green button (I mean, it's not _that_ hard...right?).


	4. Ch3: The Knight Behind the Glass Wall

_** Chapter Three**__**:**_

**T**h**e **K**n**i**g**h**t** B**e**h**i**n**d **t**h**e** G**l**a**s**s **W**a**l**l**

~XOX~

_There is only one word that can free us from all the weight and pain of __life__..._

"Nngh…" are the only words Naminé managed to pronounce as she carefully raised herself up to a sitting position. Her left hand barely supported her posture. She tries to blink away the cloudy effect obstructing her vision while her other hand involuntarily touch her forehead in a futile attempt to organize her disheveled mind. It was somewhat hard to recover from the seemingly huge headache that had mysteriously smacked on her head, as if the lady had drank one too many beers and is now suffocating from a hangover. Without an appropriate warning, weakness gnawed her body, and thin muscles crumbled into that close to a sponge. The fragility caused the girl to collapse but, instead of making contact with the cold, hard floor, like she recalls lying against earlier, two in which what felt like strong arms caught her before she could hit the ground. Her head landed gently on top of a broad chest.

She gasps in surprise, but to whomever those arms belonged to, Naminé did not know, however, the way they wrapped securely around her waist provided her a comforting feeling and warmth in opposition to the room's freezing temperature. And, the moment her body met with whosever arms they were, Naminé suddenly felt as if it is where she belongs or maybe the only place there ever was that possess the power to make her heart beat incredibly fast and her skin flutter with mysterious joy. She wanted to stay in that position forever; to let her body meld along this enigmatic structure, yet she ignored her needs and quickly scurried away.

Naminé had no idea where she was, that is, after looking around that she finally figured it out. The place was completely shrouded with darkness but, in spite of that, her surroundings can be adequately distinguished thanks to her night-vision eyes. She could make out the odd contraptions of the laboratory right in front of her, although when she tried to reach out for it, her hand was halted by a glass wall separating her from the outside. That's when it hit her: Could it be that she's still _inside_ the glass room? Naminé tries to remember how in the world she got there; and, of all the nooks and crannies of the building, why in that spot? _"If I'm inside the 'glass room', then that means…"_

Realization widened her pearly-blue eyes. She slowly turns around to witness exactly _who_ it was that had just saved her from meeting the ground. Meanwhile, she could hear her own heart beat sounding like a ticking clock—or a timed bomb even.

There, in the shadows, a figure took shape. It manifested into that of a tallish form with wide shoulders and slightly flowing attire like a ghost of the night. It was still pretty hard to tell because the stranger blends so perfectly in the dark.

_Thud…_

One step from the creature was enough to bring the girl back to her senses, warning her to retreat until the space between her back and the wall behind her has decreased to nothing. She strained a lot of effort on keeping that safe distance between them, but the more he close in, the more she acknowledge her position as the feeble prisoner. It was hopeless; no chance of escape. She could only tremble upon the corner and wrap herself in a protective ball. Shaking hands tightly pressed themselves against her chest and her knees were posed uncomfortably across her small fists.

_…thud…thud…_

Naminé's sub-consciousness is running wild: For some very odd reason, an idea about a secret passage on the floor beneath her would suddenly open like in Spy movies. Heck, she even imagined standing up and finally putting her karate skills to good use—an ability she didn't know she has. Then again, another thought was that the FBI would come crashing into the Hearts property and subsequently saving the day. Before Naminé could claim herself crazy from all of these random cogitations, she snapped out of it. No, it is already preposterous to apply the Spy movie world to her state, nor is it any better to see oneself battling evil monsters with Taijutsu. Not to mention the keen probability of the FBI appearing out of nowhere is nothing more than a childish illusion, a figment of reality.

_…thud…thud…thud…_

The figure continues to step forward resonating a light tap against the floor. It echoed in her ear, though the volume increase every second. She knows he's nearing, but she had neither the idea nor the mentality to react in this type of situation. Should she scream for help? Or, should she—before Naminè knew it, he is finally within her reach.

_…THUD._

His footsteps were much louder. Then, it stops. Naminè shut her eyes as she awaits her fate. The figure knelt down on one knee while taking off his hood, revealing an incredibly spiky hair that sticks out at the right side of his head. Silence immediately dominated the room. Curious, Naminè took a small peep then her breath hitched, caught in her throat.

The sight of _him_ bending so close that she could feel his chest grazing her knees fueled her heartbeat. Signs of breathing seeped out of his mouth and onto her face, sending the slightest shivers all over her body. The mysterious boy hovers above her like an eagle. His right hand leaned on the floor, just beside Naminé, and the other hand is on the opposite side against the wall to support his weight on top of the fragile girl.

Taking advantage of this close up, Naminé could not help but stare at the face of her captor. His eyes were still closed and his long bangs are not failing to cover them. But, when he brought his face at the closest possible distance she could ever imagine, he opens his eyes slowly, teasingly. It was through those thin gaps between his bangs that Naminè finally laid her own eyes upon two, familiar-looking blue orbs. If permitted, she could've fainted again from shock. _"Those eyes! They're from _him_!"_

His expressionless face is so close to hers that their noses are almost touching. They stared into each other for a long time until Naminé finally snap out of her daze. She swallowed hard, discovering enough strength to speak up and break the tension. With a shaky voice, she draws out the words, "R-Ro...xas...?" The boy slowly backs away.

At first, Naminé looked confused, but when he didn't do anything else, she took advantage of this chance to move into a more comfortable position by sitting on her knees. She locks her eyes on the floor in an effort not to glance back at the boy and unconsciously began fiddling with her white dress.

"I've found you…Naminé," he whispered in a husky tone. His voice alone made her heart quicken at top speed that she felt like fainting a second time. She opened her mouth, ready to speak, but was immediately silenced by the sound of a squeaking door opening behind her. The next thing she hear are footsteps, this time, coming outside the glass room. In a blink of an eye, Roxas shot pass her with great speed, she didn't have time to process how he had instantly grabbed her hand and threw her in the darkest corner of the room. The porcelain-skinned girl let out a silent squeak upon feeling Roxas' body push on top of hers. Before she could reciprocate his rather crude behavior, the 'vampire' instantly shut her up by covering her mouth with his gloved hand. Naminé could only imagine how _awkward_ their position is right now, as if the vampire is her blanket, shielding her from the dangers of the outside world.

The sound of the man's footsteps vibrated throughout the marbled floor. Naminé curiously sneaks a peek at whoever it was present over the shoulder of her captor. No sooner had she noticed the strands of silver hair and the infamous white scientist uniform every scientist wore twenty-four seven that she recognized who it was straight away. _"It's Professor Xehanort!" _She could feel her own sweat slither down her forehead. The name bit her like a snake, making the girl tremble under the boy's presence.

It was him. That mad scientist. Their first encounter started off with the standard, professional gestures considering his relationship with Naminè's grandfather: He was and, most likely, still is the "right hand" of the great Ansem the Wise, and also, his "shadow". After all, Xehanort was personally handpicked by the wise old man to be his special apprentice—perhaps to create a "back up heir" of the corporation in case Naminè failed to meet her grandfather's expectations someday—at least according to Naminè's private deduction because she had always seen him not too far off from Ansem whenever they work in the North Wing, thus the story behind Xehanort's nickname as Ansem's "shadow" or his "replica".

She initially shrugged him off as "one of grandfather's underdogs" until, one day, this man threatened her of beasts who likes to eat little kid's hearts. It wasn't entirely her fault. She was just an ignorant, little girl before who had accidentally sneaked into the lion's lair to witness one of his psychopathic laughter over something she couldn't understand at that stage. She knew it was a scene she was not supposed to have seen and admits that she was scared shitless.

Hence, Xehanort blackmailed the little girl, but it had never came in her mind to tattle-tale even by those threats because she saw no point in convincing adults to stop him from doing whatever it was he was plotting back then which she clearly doesn't know full well about. It was merely one sordid memory of her youth which Naminè thankfully kept well under water, although the fear remains intact. Strangely enough, she still couldn't grasp her exact viewpoint of this man. Was it his somewhat familiar look that spiked her interest in him so she had instinctively become wary of him from afar? Her childhood trauma of Apprentice Xehanort, nonetheless, remains absolute.

The scientist didn't seem to notice her in that glass room huddled up with a vampire for Naminé's relief. "Well, well, well. Look at this. Zation no. XIII, referred to in his previous life as…'Roxas'. Once a threat to humans, now a prisoner of humans," he commenced a laugh—that familiar, sadistic, teeth-chattering laugh—and continued his mocking as his hand involuntarily covered his eyes, "Oh, such _irony_! Who would've thought you'd be of great use to us. The vampires are receding thanks to the data you have so kindly been giving. It's only a matter of time before your kind will truly cease to exist."

His brownish eye peered at Roxas between his fingers. "How does it feel, _Roxas_, to be the one to bring down your own species…Oh! I just remembered, Nobodies don't _feel_!" Again, cue in the horrendous laughter. The situation only tensed all the more when he casually addressed Roxas' name so familiarly.

The vampire responded with a fierce growl under his breath, as if trying to restrain the urge to dash towards him and drink all of his blood. Naminé was terrified at such wicked sound, but she couldn't blame him. That jerk of a scientist is mocking Roxas and he sure deserves a kick in the ass. Just what the heck is he doing there in the middle of the night anyway? To bent his anger on the vampire because he got turned down by a girl? No, another fact Naminè recalled about him after that "episode" years ago was that Xehanort is either bipolar or has some sort of dissociative identity disorder. She came up with the conclusion herself after comparing his calm, generous attitude in front of Ansem and the general public as opposed to that lunatic, short-tempered nature he had shown her.

Based on the way he's acting towards Roxas right now, it's most likely he is just facing some sort of predicament with his research and then letting out all his frustrations to the only person he could think off. It must have been tough for Roxas to be the one chosen to deal with that bastard's perpetual temper tantrums. Of course, Naminè is now completely assured that this guy is indeed rotten in the head. He shouldn't be in a vampire institution; he should be in a mental hospital getting his treatment.

Xehanort gave a small smirk, or rather a sneer, looking as if he enjoyed the sound of the vampire's annoyed growl. "It's amusing, really. The sight of you; a being gifted with superhuman strength is rotting in the hands of his own prey. If I were you, I would have slaughtered them all in the beginning. Such weaklings do not deserve to live."

Then, he strode forth to the glass room's entrance and a look of surprise overwhelmed his face. Inside, Naminé knows the cause of his expression, thinking that the room's door is still open just like how she had left it. Yup, she remembers now. He pushed a green bottom on the side and Naminé was automatically locked in a cramped room…with a vampire as her companion.

"You made the right choice not to escape or else you'll have only dug your own grave." With that said, he left, leaving Naminé and Roxas alone again in the pit of nothingness.

A long moment of silence came after. Neither of them said a thing until the blond-haired female realized their current, compromising position. "Ahem..." Naminé coughed to get Roxas' attention and make him notice what he's doing. She's regained a _bit_ of confidence around him now that it's confirmed that he is indeed her…"childhood friend". The coughing method _did _steal his attention, so he stared at Naminé but it did not achieve her expected result. He nevertheless stayed on the edge pressing her between him and the wall.

His eyes are so alluring that Naminé is once again enchanted by those cobalt hues. Blushing, she looks away. "Can you—um…move now, please?" It took a few seconds for the boy to take note of her request before finally stepping back. The blond female realized she's been holding her breath and immediately took the next opportunity to straighten herself up.

A long, nerve-racking silence came after as they both sat on the cold, hard floor. Naminé's initial thought was to jump on him and nourish him with sweet kisses like what any normal person would've done upon seeing an old friend, to admit how much she missed him over the past three years; to apologize for forgetting him. But as pride would have it, she refused to degrade herself in such embarrassing manner. Instead, she sought solace in fiddling her dress as opposed to her current, mental dilemma: The girl's practically screaming at herself for a way to break the awkward atmosphere. "Um, uh…why did you cover me from him? It's too dark. Surely he wouldn't see me," she muttered impulsively. She sensed him look at her from the corner of her eyes.

"Your dress. It's white and…he will see you despite the darkness," he answered, making Naminé feel dumber than she already felt. Of course, her _white_ dress can be quite visible in the dark. His out-fit, on the other hand, do not.

Another question popped in her head. "Roxas? Why did you…kiss me?" _"Oh no. I did _not _just say that! …right? Oh my gosh! It's so embarrassing!" _Her heart starts acting up again, regretting the question and wanting to take it back right away. An immeasurable period of time have passed until they are finally able to meet again, so it's unbearably difficult for a girl to think straight or have everything going her way during such occasion, therefore Naminè can't help but act like those typical female main characters in shoujo mangas whose bright, pink blush blemish their cheeks at, annoyingly, every single activity.

Roxas didn't respond for a while then answers, "It's because…I wanted to know if you were that girl." That's right. If there is one vampire common sense Naminè was taught in her years under Ansem's custody was that vampires were known to have better senses than humans which explain why they could sense dangers from afar and remember the aroma of a certain person or object. They could even detect it when another vampire is near. Most importantly, it is in their nature to determine the type of blood they tasted for it will naturally synchronize in their memory for a long time.

"What 'girl'?" Naminé scooted closer to him, becoming interested to where the subject is going.

"It's been a long time since I had seen her. She used to come here every night. I…still don't understand why I can't get her out of my mind." Naminé blushed again. His words clearly described her. _"I'm _always_ in his mind..." _She has not yet recovered from her blush before suddenly feeling a hand grip her right shoulder in a most tender sensation. Afterwards, Roxas' finger held her chin up, gently guiding her to face his way.

"I'm not sure before but, now I know…you're that girl…Naminé." The way her name rolled out of his tongue shocked her heart into skipping a few beats, and its effect is no different at how their faces are so close to each other. "I've always dreamed of touching you…" he said while the hand carrying her chin secretly went to her other shoulder, squeezing them with loving care. He is so straightforward with his words, they were like a hundred gallon of gasoline that pumps Naminé's heart so strongly it seemed that it was about to burst out of her chest in any minute. She could feel Roxas' steady breaths while hers were a little more asthma-like. She _thought _(or hoped) he is going to kiss her again but, to her dismay, he didn't and let her go.

Naminé thankfully managed to restore her composure after such bothersome display and asks again, "Um…R-Roxas?" He instantly turned to her, his countenance back into that classic nonchalance. "How can I…return to my room now?" The only exit out of the glass room is obviously locked and if she stayed in there 'til morning, her grandfather will no doubt find out and will definitely punish her for it. She remembers her grandfather's regulations like a repetitive chant in her head. It includes: "Stay in your room when night time comes" and "Never wander around in the North Wing unless you are ordered to do so or is supervised by an adult". Oops, two rules broken. Not to mention, "Never—as in _never_ _EVER _go at least a yard near the vampire in one of the laboratory rooms." Okay, _three _rules broken and, knowing Ansem, Naminé is absolutely positive that the punishment would be more than just being grounded for a year.

The question seems to click in Roxas' mind which prompts him on his feet as though compelled by an outstanding idea. Naminé could only stare at him in confusion, not reasonably intuitive of his intentions. After walking next to a wall about ten paces away from the girl's spot, the young vampire stood beside it and did something remarkable yet unquestionably the most out-of-the-ordinary phenomenon Naminé has ever seen! She witnessed Roxas create a spiral of dark, moving shadows with the mere flick of his hand, like watching a magician pull out a rabbit without a hat.

"You! H-How did you do that?!" Naminé gasps in amazement. She stood up and walk towards him, her gaze still stuck on the magic he'd developed. She had never seen anything like it in all her life. Is it some sort of science? A random magic trick? It couldn't have been _just_ a simple 'magic trick'. Seeing how the creator performed the 'trick' right in front of her, there's certainly more to it than that.

"Jump in," Roxas announce bluntly. Naminé arched an eyebrow. She looked at him like one stunned to have seen a lunatic for the first time.

"What do you mean?"

"This"—he pointed at the object—"a portal, Naminé."

"P-porta—ahhh!" Before she could question him further, the teenage male dragged her by the hand and jump into the unknown.

-0000000000000000000000000-

Time didn't seem to stretch by before Naminé could decipher what the heck just happened and how she got into her room in a blink of an eye. What was left in her mind was the memory of a comforting sensation so vividly expressed by the tightness of her body held captive within strong arms, adding into this emotional stir, hot breath against her cheek, her skin pressed against clothes. Naminé surprisingly obliged by wrapping her arms around his neck. When she opened her eyes the next second, the darkness, the warmth and tranquility of her private chamber immediately replaced all her senses. No sooner did their feet finally touch the floor, the girl wasted no time to jump onto her bed while giving a dozen kisses all over her pillows as if she hasn't been there for a long time. Roxas stayed in the shadows, watching the angel lift in joy. The scene introduced a strange feeling in his chest, but he ignored it either way.

Minutes pass. The exhausted teen finally collapse on the bed in a slight slump. Her arms and legs spread above the soft cushions of the blanket. "Roxas?" Naminé deliberately stop all movements as she prepares to ask yet another question. Staring up the ceiling, she continues, "If you can create portals, how come you haven't escaped yet? And, how'd you know where my room is?"

The vampire finally took the liberty to step out of the shadows and head towards the girl. He turned back then sat down on the edge of her bed. "I have a lot of reasons," he replied, "Creating a portal is difficult. Normally, we have someone to teach us, but I have to figure it out by myself inside that room of glass. Every…vampire in our clan knows how to do it, but they…none of them trained me. It's probably because I'm different…because…I'm the first of my kind." Naminé watched the way Roxas heaved his breath, furrowing when she came to realize how much he's straining to keep up the explanation. He's obviously not used to giving long speeches, but before she could stop him from struggling any further, the boy proceeded regardless of the pain, "It…it would have been a lot easier if those people with white suits hadn't been there to absorb my energy, so I—it's…I have to wait until I can regenerate back to…normal."

His testaments only intensified Naminé's hatred towards those scientists. Roxas, with hands pressed against his forehead and elbows rested on the top of his knees, did not seem to notice the girl shift her position. She crawled towards him, her heart beating, accelerating at every step she takes. The mysterious boy whose back seems to hide behind it something beyond a vampire's comprehension; Naminé wanted so much to expose it, to understand what lies within the thick structure of this vampire.

"How long did it take you to master this technique?" One more lift and she'll be touching him…

"Since the last of the Full Moon." One more question and perhaps she'll just be able to _see_ him; to understand _him_…

_"So, he just learned it last month…" _she thought. Vampires don't use human time; instead, they utilize the moon's phases to measure it. Speaking of which, she remembered that today, the moon is also in its Full Moon phase, thus it must be high above the night sky as of that moment. "But, if you learned it last month, then why didn't you just—"

Roxas cut her off, already knowing what she's going to ask, "I can no longer escape, they've already placed a tracking device inside my head, so…even if I can outrun them, they'll still be able to determine where I go. I can't take that risk…to lead them to my clan." There is yet another silence between the two. Naminé gently touched his shoulder. He responds by turning his head to her direction and revealing a blank facade. Yet, for some reason, she could catch a glimpse of what could only be considered as sorrow and pain laying somewhere deep within those dark, stormy eyes. The impulsive sight brought a pang in her heart, and there is only one way she could let it out. To let the tears slip away.

Roxas was a bit confused at her unexpected switch of emotion. He has no idea what the young girl is doing exactly. It's the first time he saw someone's eyes become strangely filled with glittering liquid, so to him, the prospect is a new, fascinating phenomenon able to capture the curiosity that began to sprout within him. He touched her cheek and examines the liquid that got onto his fingers. "Naminé?" he said, "Why is there water in your eyes?"

"I-I have no idea. I-I…I can't stop…crying…" She tried to wipe away the tears running down her face with a fist, similar to how infants react when this motion stirs them in place, but it was futile however. There are so many thoughts running in Naminé's mind at that moment: She wanted to be the one to cry for him when he couldn't, to purify the darkness shrouding those beautiful, blue orbs. To erase his loneliness, his pain—all of it, she will sacrifice…

for his sake.

Roxas had no clue of what actions are necessary to take in such an occasion. Thus, with the palm of his left hand, he held her back, just behind her shoulder, leaving the other hand to grab one of her wrists. Everything he did is driven by instincts. Even he couldn't understand his own actions. Why does those puffy, moistened eyes compelling him to pull her close? Why is he leaning forward? What could possibly be making him so "attracted" to this fragile-looking creature who's so small compared to him, he would've never imagine a time would come when he has to force himself to be this gentle?

This of course earned Naminé's attention, but it was all suddenly dispersed the second the vampire started kissing away her tears. She involuntarily closed her eyes as his lips grazed the top of her eyelids while hearing a faint thump somewhere around Roxas' chest. Could it be a heart? But…that would be impossible, for the hearts of vampires have long since they stop beating the moment they turned into one of the servant of darkness. This particular theory was what initially triggered the tradition of addressing them as "Heartlesses" or "Nobodies"; after all, they embody no emotions.

His lips deliberately flew on her pink lips, but this time, she didn't mind it, hence she welcomed his kiss fully. So as time passed; as the clock's evenly ticking minutes proceeded, the small speck on each other's lips grew exceedingly passionate. Moreover, inside them that was once so miniscule blossomed into something more translucent.

_"This feeling again…" _Naminé mentally imagined.

None of them said a word after separating from the earlier episode. The two simply laid on Naminé's bed, the hushed air making the human girl fall into the depths of slumber yet she stayed securely in the arms of a vampire whom many people thought of as a deadly assassin. Except it has never came in her mind that he is a menacing creature, but as a knight in shining armor who would come to the princess' aid and rescue her from a selfish king.

_"…it's…growing a bit stronger…"_

~XOX~

_...That word is __love__._

* * *

**Author's Note: **I know. This. Is. Hella. Corny. What's also up with me wasting 3 paragraphs worth of time going over Naminè's experience with Xehanort? I'm not merely doing it just to lengthen the chapter. In fact, Xehanort _will_ play a major role in the "future story". I will try to update as fast as I can manage to because I just want to get this story done with to—this might sound weird, but it is to avoid thinking up of new ideas again (I don't know why, but ideas always appear in my head _late_). Also, I lied about having this story finished in 3 to 5 chapters. According from my weird calculations (Which will no doubt be proven wrong someday) I am predicting that this will be completed in up to 7 to 8 chapters

Thanks so much to GoldLugers267, Hanabi-Neko, _Swanna_, OoColorful MuffinoO, melodinami, and finally, a new reviewer, Iris the Goddess of Rainbows. I hope you all turn out to be my faithful reviewers. Thank you so, so, so, so, _soo_ much! You guys make my day. :) As a reward, I will try my best to review some of your stories too. I may not review each of you but I will try. Of course the stories have to capture my interest. Also, for the other's who haven't reviewed yet, I NEED NEW PEOPLE! I don't want these nice people here to be the only ones to review this story. If you like it, review. If you see some mistakes, review and tell me what it is immediately. If you don't like it, well…just review, regardless.

Oh! and here's my last message: I would like to invite everyone to check out a new fanart I've submitted in my DeviantArt account, relating to this story. The link is in my profile, so if any of you guys are interested or curious, you are all very much welcome to see it for yourself. It might not be a good one because I sort of rushed to put it in my PC. so I might change it in the future if I have time to make it a bit better. And, I hope after I finish the story, it wouldn't be too clique for you guys because I'm trying my best to make this story a unique vampire fic. Believe me; I have seen a lot of vampire fics out there too, including the famous "Twilight" series. That is all. Bye! ^_^ (I'm sorry if my ramblings are longer than the story, but I can't help it.)


	5. Ch4: Separated by a Thin Glass

**_Chapter Four_****_:_**

**S**e**p**a**r**a**t**e**d **b**y **a** T**h**i**n **G**l**a**s**s**

~XOX~

_A wall of indestructible structure…_

Naminé jolted upwards from her bed brought upon by a sudden shriek that penetrated the walls of her room like an animal or a person is being tormented. It wasn't exactly a shriek but more of a throaty groan that was loud enough to travel through the long corridors and reach her ears in a muffled tenor as though fate itself found it sensible to direct the sound to notify her of something she has every right to know. The flaxen-haired girl is not exactly famous for having exceptional hearing but, acknowledging that familiar reverberation which managed to disrupt even her deepest slumber was enough to throw all hesitations and rationality aside and scramble out of the bed towards the only place she's certain that indistinct voice is coming from: the laboratory. There's no time to reciprocate the unkempt bed sheets and scattered pillows. Her immediate concern materialized into one, particular person in mind…Roxas.

Her feet swiftly pounded on the ground as it took her to the North Wing. It was a pain to run whilst still wearing a long nightdress which she remembers changing into in the middle of the night. The dress reached pass her feet causing the girl to progress in a tricky pace, yet the blond-haired teen proceeded despite all efforts not to trip nor make a single move that could deter her from reaching him.

Burning with determination, she clutched the annoying clothing and ignored all the surprised gasps and stares that formulated from the people she passed, even when it came down to overcoming two unrelenting obstacles who are now chasing after her for trespassing and breaking the rule. "Hey!" "Halt!" came the guards' commands as they pursued the restless teenager in pink pajamas. Her head is clouded with every spiteful image of the vampire she cared for getting beaten by her own relative. It only fortified her resolve to arrive to that room more quickly and impede whatever it is the scientists are doing to Roxas.

She was too occupied with her raging thoughts that she didn't notice that someone had _somewhat_ magically emerged from a hallway hidden behind the right wall. As a result, Naminé ram into that person with great impact, causing the both of them to land hard on the floor. Papers brought by the man disperse in all different directions like scattering, white crows. But, Naminé had greater things in mind than just stopping and helping the poor victim pick up his piles. Though guilty, she pushed everything brusquely aside, mumbled a quick apology, and dashed away in respond to the guards' voices growing dangerously louder and closer.

She didn't get a good look at the boy she bumped into, but _he_ got the chance to see her face if only for a brief moment. The man slowly stood on his feet as the guards, whom he presumes were running after the mischievous girl, passed by. After dusting his blue, over-sized jeans, young aqua-green eyes followed the blond-haired teen competing against a butt-load of well-trained men. He chuckles at the most embarrassing antic she had just played out in front of many proficient audiences and at her courage for having managed to carry out the feat in the first place. He turns back towards the current mess around him and scratched his long, silver hair in frustration. _"Now what the hell am I suppose to do with this…"_

Naminé soon stumbled upon her desired destination and blasts through the laboratory's door without a second thought. Everyone inside immediately dropped whatever they're doing and turned their heads to the girl. The sudden appearance of Ansem's precious heir instantly became a hot topic among the crowd. Despite the number of attention she is drawing, Naminé continued to hustle towards the glass room.

Her eyes search for the vampire. This time, all the lights were switched on and, for the very first time, she has a clear view of the entire room. Yes, just like any typical science laboratory; everything was painted white and there are indeed innumerable machines taking up most of the area. But, what surprised her the most is how high the ceiling is; probably about four stories high or a couple of yards higher than a school gym, and the area of the room, including the 'glass room', must be at least one-third the size of a football field. She also counted about seven doors in total which lead to god knows where. One of them is the fifteen feet, double doors she entered from, two are on the left wall, and three see-through entrances on the right, and if she had squint her eyes, there is another exit at the very back of the laboratory.

In addition, two balconies hung on the middle of the left and right walls. Each were held up by two, large cylinder-shaped rock—probably granite—with wide diameter. The second floor's length stretched along the side with its two, short edges connected against the front and back wall. The width of both the floors, however, thickened out from the wall to one-fourth of the room, leaving the middle area built without a second floor. The balconies' perimeter contains glass-like railings for safety purposes. There are also several people and extra doors on the second floors which add up to how many there already are on the bottom floor where Naminé is currently standing.

With the help of the lights, she realized that the glass room was built on the center of the laboratory, plus it wasn't exactly small like how she had initially imagined it. In fact, it is actually huge that it reaches up to the highest ceiling. Despite the interior area being twice the size of her own bedroom, numerous machinery devises were installed inside, taking much of the room's space which Naminé assumed is the cause for her to feel so squished during her 'visit' last night.

Inside, she saw Roxas stare at her with his usual blank expression but, somehow, she felt his shock at her sudden appearance. The vampire's hood was taken off as if to feature those pair of charming sky-colored eyes, although Naminé could have sworn she caught a glimpse of a golden edge within those same breath-taking orbs just a second ago. He sat on a mechanical chair equipped with various tools like the ones dentists use for their patients. It was adjusted like a bed to accommodate his entire formation.

The sight of him laid out like that by means of torture made Naminé's heart skip several beats—he looked tired and worn out. His hands were locked in place on the armrest along with his feet which were also fastened on the leg pad. Wires of various colors were affixed on his forehead and arms. The zipper of his black cloak is open half way up to his abdomen, exposing well-built pectorals that also contained the wires.

"R-Roxas!" she exclaimed out of breath, running faster and closer while the bystanders involuntarily make way for her intrusion. The vampire, on the other hand, managed to break the metal cuffs tying his hands and legs as if the sight of the beautiful girl immediately recharged him with enigmatic energy. He effortlessly rips the wires off and rushes to the glass wall close to Naminé.

They met on both sides like magnets; like an invisible red string made of rubber pulled them to together only to be met by a thin, glass wall. They could only stare into each other, eagerly reaching out for their hands and wishing its comforting touch could somehow seep through the cold, glass mirror.

_"Why couldn't he be beside me? Why is there always a wall separating us?"_ Naminè thought as tears began to form on her eyes. Sorrow rained upon her angelic face, causing an unfamiliar ache somewhere inside Roxas' chest. It hurt him. A lot. They could only watch each other quietly, _hopelessly_, like animals in a cage. If only there was no wall detaching them; if only there was no gap between them, he could have claimed her as his and his alone. That would be like a fairy tale come true; dreams that become reality even if it lasts for one short moment. They might not know it yet, but their hearts were yearning for each other.

Most of the scientists started panicking after having witness how the vampire had competently broke free from the metal chains. Poised behind the petrified mass is the one and only Ansem the Wise. It is very obvious that his expression is not what everyone would certainly appreciate to see, even for a thousand years after witnessing the ruckus Naminé created. His brows were twitching in irritation and it seemed like they were almost covering his whole eyes from furrowing too much. Displeased lips were pressed tightly. Xehanort, as always, smiled viciously right beside him.

"Naminé! What is the meaning of this?!" he bellowed like thunder had just struck the world in pieces. He strode towards her, disregarding the commotions and screams of the crowd. Naminé, frightened by those menacing glares and the dark aura emanating from him, began to shiver. Roxas, conversely, put up the same look of defiance, not noticing his hands had curled into fists. Oh, how he yearned to land a blow on that old, man's face for once.

Ansem seems to be holding back his anger. His countenance has tinted beet-red, and Naminè could have sworn she saw steam fuming out of his head. The last time she remembers seeing him like that was when they found out about Naminé's midnight meeting with Roxas three years ago which is essentially the reason why her grandfather had taken her to Destiny Islands in first place. She had just dreamed about it last night and could not explain why the memory is materializing in her head now, of all times. Nonetheless, who was to say it cannot happen again? Even though she would be glad to be back in the company her friends, she couldn't bear being torn away from Roxas a second time especially now that she had finally remembered him. That's when realization pummeled her senses. Regret took the note for her: Think before you act.

_"Stupid! Look what you've done, Naminé." _But, it's expected that she wouldn't have been able to think properly with those wild imagination running as rampant as she had bolted into the laboratory. Naminé could infer that Ansem is merely fighting off the urge to slap her in public.

Upon approaching the young girl, he loomed above her like a giant ready to step on a twig. "G-Grandfather, I—" the girl falters but was cut off by Ansem's vociferation: "GUARDS!"

In a flash, several military-suited men appeared on the doorway, looking rather exhausted during their hunt on the blond teen. "Sir!" they yelled out in unison.

Ansem sucked in a breath to calm his nerves before ordering, "Take her to her room."

The guards took action right away and seized Naminé's arms. "No, let me go!" she tried to resist the men's firm grasps, kicking and screaming throughout their journey to the exit.

Of course, Roxas reacted after seeing them hurt Naminé and instantly began punching the glass wall. All he could think about is destroying the one barrier that's been keeping him from saving the girl. Each blow sent an ear-splitting clangor of metals, plus every bash and pound evoked greater terror arising out of the crowd who all gasped and scattered away from the mad vampire before them. The only person who seemed brave enough to stay tranquil is the old man. "Continue on your jobs, please," he directed to everyone as he trails behind his granddaughter.

Several KHC staff members were present inside the glass room all along. Tentatively, they benefit from his current distraction and tiptoed towards the "mad vampire" known as Zation No. XIII. In a split second, Roxas was brought down on his knees. One of them had taken the initiative to sting him on the back of his neck using a stun gun containing more than a hundred thousand bolts. He winced from the incredible pain, yet, despite that, he was able to push them back with extensive force that the armor they were wearing for protection failed to perform its job. Sounds of bones breaking rattled throughout the surrounding walls the moment their bodies collided against it.

Dark bruises began to form on Roxas' fists, notwithstanding, the force of the pounding wavered not. Even the notorious glass wall appears to be surrendering to his brutality as tiny yet visible cracks forge upon the once smooth surface. The alarm bell rang and numerous other securities raced to the laboratory. They immediately wore the protection armors and, through a passage away from Roxas' line of sight, they step inside the room undetected. They gang up on him, striking stun guns on his body repeatedly and simultaneously until he calmed down. Surely, everyone on sight would testify that the vampire had indeed put up a good fight. It was the first time he finally gained a reason the stand up for himself. Because of _her_, he remains there, struggling to stay awake. Because of her, he is fighting with all his might.

But, determination wasn't enough. His body is not functioning correctly, adding that he doesn't possess enough power to eliminate all of them in one knock out. Thus, Roxas kneeled on the ground, still clutching the glass wall, and behind it, between his hands…is the only girl in the world he desires.

Naminé is too shock from watching the scene happen over her shoulder. Her eyes and mouth were wide open while tears coat much of her face. "Roxas!" she cried one last time but didn't see the end of it before the guards had completely dragged her out. Ansem follows suit.

-00000000000000000000000-

_SMACK!_

The poor teen clutched her left cheek, red from the impact she had just received from her grandfather's dangerous palm. She was already used to her grandfather's slaps, but his harsh words are what affect her the most. It was far more painful than all the blows she'd experienced from him.

"Insolent child! More than once you have brought shame on my name," the blond-haired, old man raged as he rubs his left hand. Naminé stayed whimpering pathetically on the floor, unable to look straight into Ansem's eyes. "I have told you again and again not to interfere in my business and _not_ to have any contact with that monster." He knelt on his knee and roughly grabbed his granddaughter's cheeks with one hand, directing her face so their eyes meet.

"Now," he sighs, "I expect a lot from you in the future. Do not _ever_ disappoint me again, understand?"

"Y-Yes…Grandf—Master Ansem the Wise," she whimpers as he let go of her swollen cheeks, now reddening more from the pressure his hand inflicted on it. He had instructed Naminé not to call him "grandfather" in public, but by the name, "Ansem the Wise". The custom applies for all who are associated with the head of Kingdom Hearts as a way to show their respect towards someone superior, but, as the general rule goes, as long as the title goes after an honorific, like "Master", "Lord", or "Sir", addressing him as "Ansem" alone is acceptable.

After all was said and done, he stood on his feet and dismissed himself to the door but paused for a bit without facing back to dictate another order, "Clean yourself up. At precisely eight o'clock, you must be dressed formally in your finest attire and meet us downstairs. Your maid already knows where to lead you in case you misplaced your sense of direction. Surely you remember the event taking place today and know by now that you'll be meeting guests of utmost importance. I shall be expecting you to act as dignified and complaisant as possible. Display that _insulting_ behavior again and I guarantee you worst means of discipline."

Afterwards, he passed by Naminé's assigned maid from yesterday as though her existence was barely visible. She over-heard everything, and she stood there by the door, head bowed, until her Master had gone completely out of sight. Immediately, she dropped all belongings in her arms and rushes towards the blonde girl's side. "M-Miss Hearts, are you okay?" the brown-haired female gently touched her shoulder in an attempt to transfer some comfort. Naminé involuntarily hugged her around the waist and weeps louder, seeing as she's the only person in the room to lean on right now.

_"It's all my fault Roxas is hurt!" _she thought and begin to murmur his name repeatedly.

The maid was startled at first, but soon relaxed, patting Naminé's head like how a mother would do to a child. The brown-haired servant felt sympathy towards her master as she saw through those ocean-blue eyes evidence of arduous grief and to whom that anguish is made for. The scene of how the people in the laboratory treated Roxas gladly consumes her senses without a struggle, not daring to imagine anything else they may have in store for him. From that day, Naminè finally got a personal look at the vampire's so-called 'life': for years, it's been a cycle of torture, of detriments, and pain. Roxas who has constantly been abused chewed her heart that Naminé could not bear it any longer.

After ten decent minutes of crying, Naminé's tears soon subsided but her sadness remained. The two women slowly parted from each other, but the worried maid continues to pat her back. Sniffing, Naminé finally managed to put up a forced smile and convey a small yet caring thank you for _at least _being there during her time of misery.

"I'm sorry about…you know…" The maid was planning on uttering a straight-forward sentence that will represent how much sorry she is over the 'Naminé's-interference-with-a-vampire' incident, which she had just heard from her grandfather not too long ago. Yet, seeing Naminé's evasion from that pain-inducing memory, she held her thoughts aside.

"I-It's okay, I'm fine…for now." The flaxen girl looked down in sadness. The other young adult has run out of words to soothe the gloomy teenager, seeing how conversing the events from earlier only proved to upset her even more. Hence, she let the pending silence engulf the room, until she remembered something:

"Um, Ma'am, I haven't introduced myself yet. My name is Olette," she declared, causing Naminé to finally look up, "You might not have been aware of me before, but I've lived here with my mom ever since I was five. My mom is one of Lord Ansem's faithful housekeeper and she's really kind. I'm actually a fan of my mother. I wish I could be just like her when I grow up. Not that I wish to be a maid as an adult…it's just that I admire her kind and caring personality: always putting the sake of other's before herself." She bawled a fist against her chest out of enthusiasm. "Plus, I have a big dream ahead of me." Olette immediately stopped upon realizing that she's babbling all these nonsense to the Lord's granddaughter, and began a swift series of bows, "I-I-I'm so sorry for saying so much, Ms. Hearts. I don't mean to be rude—"

"No, don't apologize—please continue. What _is_ your dream?" Naminé asked in slow tenor, finding her story to be somewhat interesting.

Olette smiled. This way, she could at the very least help Naminé (temporarily) forget about the agonizing occasion she went through. She gladly answered her question, a tiny tint of blush making its way to her cheeks, "Well, since you asked for it, I want to land an important job in a company—any company is fine, as long as I'd be able to provide a good life for me and my family. Actually, it's just me and my mom. I guess I also wanted to prove to everyone that even someone like me can achieve a higher standard of living. That's why I've decided to work along my mom so I could partially help her pay for my school funds and, starting right now, earn enough money for my college tuition in the near future. Just imagine how hard it was to convince her about me being a working student." Olette laughs as the memory strike her. "I was successful, eventually, because I assured her it's only a temporary workload. Plus, it's Summer Vacation. I honestly don't have much to do on my free time anyways. _And_, I don't have to miss school."

"Don't you have any friends to hang out with, or perhaps a…'special someone' you can spend your time with?"

Olette giggled. "My mom asked me the same thing. To tell you the truth, I'm not really social at school so you can say that I don't have that many friends to think of. Although…I _do_ have two in mind." She rested her head at the palm of her hand while her elbows sat on top of her knees. Her flourished, green eyes staring in a far-off distant as she proceeds with her story, "You might not even know them even if I tell you their names but—oh well…they're Hayner and Pence; one's a complete show-off and the other's a chubby know-it-all type. They're my closest friends ever since we're in elementary—probably the only people I know who talks to me at school. It's funny, though; how the three of us still have a strong relationship after all these years…

"And, about that 'special someone'…" Olette sat up straight, fingering her chin. "…hmm…I'm not planning on being in that type of relationship just yet. Remember, I still have a big dream to finish and I don't want anything that will possibly hinder me from achieving it." She had winked at the sixteen-year-old blonde while stating her proclamation cheerfully, her index finger sticking up to articulate her point. This kind of reminded the blonde teen of Selphie who has always been enthusiastic about everything.

"I see…" Naminé cannot even describe how amazed she was at the strong potential this maid possesses. With that kind of attitude, who knows just how far she might accomplish in life; to stretch out her light through colossal space and still reach the place she longs for, just like how Naminé described the stars she gaze overhead every night. She is someone Naminé wanted to be; the right type of people she looks up to.

A moment of silence leach in once again, not until Olette began to speak up, but this time her face is down-cast. "To be honest, I've always been watching you when you used to live here—please don't think that I'm a stalker or anything! I'm just…in other words, maybe I'm jealous of you because at least you don't have to worry about money and you're super smart too; with that level of intelligence, you didn't need to go the school, right? I always imagined that many people must be looking up to you all the time, like you're really hard to reach; to be someone as kindhearted and beautiful as you…

"You have all the luxury; the perfect character. You can buy all the things you want without even doing anything. Unlike me, I'm just a ragged maid who has to obey other people's orders just to afford a living. I hate it when I see my mom return to our room every night, always having back aches or strained muscles from working too hard. It hurts me because I don't know what I can do to help…even though she assures me every time. But, she can't fool her daughter. I just…don't want her to over-work herself anymore. I don't want to be a burden to her."

Naminé stares at Olette, surprise at her sudden confession. Nobody has ever told her such a personal matter—not even her friends back in Destiny Islands. And, most importantly, no _one _has ever fancied a weak girl like her! Especially one who can only dream about her wishes that doesn't even have the slightest chance of coming true; a princess that is forever trapped in a huge, white castle, hoping and praying for someone to take her away, moreover, a star who can't even shine enough light that can extend close enough to its sanctuary.

The idea drove her to exclaim, "No! _I_ should be the one jealous of you. You don't know how hard my position is. At least you are _free_ to do whatever you want. You can travel to any places you want to go, unlike me… I've been handed a ton of responsibility at birth, and I'm not allowed to do anything unless I'm instructed to do so. _You_ are _free_ to follow your own dreams. You're not forced into anything that is against your will. Of course my family is rich, but what's the cost? I've been stuck in here like a prisoner. All my feelings and opinions have to be locked up because it will only '_bring shame to our family'_."

The blond-haired girl gradually calmed down. With a sigh, she finish her last assertion to her stunned companion, "You have freedom…I don't. That's what my grandfather shows me…But, please, don't think that you're not special because…a friend once told me that the reason we're born from the start is…to live. I think accomplishing that alone makes us all important. We just have to be ourselves. We are born this way and so we have no choice but to accept it. You can only be you, and I can only be me. And, like you and me; perhaps some other people feels that way too, that it's just easier to see the good of other's than of ourselves. Because of the kind words you said about me, I realized that I should also believe in myself. It'll probably take some time though." Naminé giggled then shifted herself to a more comfortable position as they both sat on the floor. "Y'know," she piped, gaining back her smile, "I admire your persistent; to improve your life against all odds. Keep it up."

Olette's eyes widened even more. To hear such praise from the person she adores, it really lifts her heart. Blushing madly, she stuttered out her courtesy, "T-T-Thank you...u-um, Mi-Miss Hearts. To be praised like that is too much."

"Oh please, just be yourself around me, and don't bother calling me 'Ma'am or 'Miss Hearts'," the other teen interrupted, "I feel so highly respected—just call me, 'Naminé'."

"B-But, Ma—" She continued to complain but it was futile, compared to Naminé's stronger stubbornness, "Olette, I want us to be friends. Is that okay with you?"

The young maid was momentarily baffled, nevertheless, her face swiftly refined into a huge grin. "As you wish, Ma…Naminé, I'm glad to be friends with you. I'm really happy that I'd get to be your personal maid."

"Yeah right!" After that, the two laughs in bliss. Both of them were very pleased to have established a friendly bond with each other. Before they knew it, they have sunk deep in a happy, heart-warming chat, but it was later abolished as soon as the cheerful servant noticed she had forgotten her current, top priority. She almost screamed but gave in to yelping instead, "Miss—I mean, Naminé, it's almost thirty minutes 'till eight, and I totally forgot about the meeting Lord Ansem the Wise has appointed you! I really am sorry for the delay."

"No need to apologize. I don't feel like going there anyway," she calls out lazily. However, Olette isn't going to relinquish on her lady's indolence if it's her job that's on the line.

"Naminé, if you don't get up this instant, I'm going to have to drag you to the bathroom if that's the only way," she threatened.

-000000000000000000000000-

Perhaps it may have only taken fifteen minutes to get Naminè cleaned up and fresh as a baby thanks to Olette's maiden speed and skillful hustle in an effort to make everything as perfect as possible. Therefore, they were left with another fifteen minutes to dress up, put on jewelries, make-ups, and all other forms of formality. After undergoing a series of repetitive tests and checks under the brunette's fastidious judgment, the preparation has at last ensured a hundred and one percent stage of completion. Now, the princess is finally ready to face the biggest event she has yet to encounter in sixteen years…

"…at this moment, may I present to you the future president of the 'Kingdom Hearts Science Corporation'…The one and only granddaughter of the Great Ansem the Wise, Lady Naminé Hearts!" As soon as the important name call was announced, everyone, including Ansem the Wise himself, stood up from their designated seats and began a massive applause as they watch excitedly for this so-called 'Naminé' to finally appear in public eyes.

Sure enough, she stepped out of the double-paned doors wearing the most elegant, white gown to compliment her pale skin. Her neck and collar were beautifully exposed, aside from the large necklace around her neck. Attached from those small chains is a silver heart with a key hanging upside down upon its center. It is designed with various diamonds that shimmered in the light alongside other valuable jewelries: bracelets, earrings—all in such millionaire expense. Her face has only been feathered by a small touch of makeup: pink blush was applied delicately upon smooth, white cheeks. Mascara combed long eye-lashes that it thickens and curves all the more, and a brush of simple lip gloss instead of lips-stick layered over her cherry-blossom lips, making it softer to the touch in the eyes of men.

She steps down the spiral stairs gracefully like a majestic ghost, which where fashioned with pink and white ribbons, and flowers bonded on the length of each stair rails. Her grandfather met her on the bottom of the stairs and led her to the world of the rich and the nobles. The party soon commenced and many servants started scattering about, taking orders and keeping the area clean and organized. A _simple and clean_ melody swiftly whirls in the wind coming from an orchestra situated near the front.

Ansem led his granddaughter, introducing her to many of his coworkers in business. As for Naminé's part, she neither paid much attention nor go so far as wasting a sweat on remembering each of the hundreds of names other than some guy whom she recalls goes by the name of Rufus Shinra just because he claims to be a resident of Naminè's former habitat, Destiny Islands which, by the way, was the only thing that actually perked her interest all throughout that night full of nothing but light chats and handshakes. She was merely putting up with the act of that intelligent, well-mannered girl but inwardly wishing she could go back to her room and sleep. Soon enough, Ansem and Naminé came up to the Twilight Town mayor.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Mayor," Naminé greeted, holding up her left hand for she was, after all, left-handed; a trademark of many striving artists.

"Why, what a nice girl you have there, Mr. Ansem the Wise," the man complimented and shook hands with the pale-skinned girl, "The pleasure is all mine. It's such an honorable experience to personally meet the future president of Twilight Town's most successful defense industry. It has kept our town safe and secure from, uh…_wild beasts_. I truly hope that you will be of greater leader than of your predecessors. I grant you my blessings, young one."

Naminé bit her uncertainty about being the ideal president of her grandfather's business and politely gave him the expected gratitude, "Thank you, Sir. I'm glad to hear that, but I'm afraid I am not yet…compatible for this type of responsibility—"

"Naminé is still on her early stages of preparation. You see, she has just returned from a long…'vacation' from Destiny Islands." The old man stepped in. "But, I can assure you she will learn all that she needs to know about managing my industry. All in due time, Mayor."

_"'Vacation'? I was just on 'vacation'?" _Naminé thought in surprise, and when she look up the see her grandfather's expression, she knew that he was putting up a lie…and it was true, because the main reason she went to Twilight Town in the first place was to get Naminé away from the incident that happened three years ago. That's when her consciousness flew towards the thought of Roxas…

"I see…" The corresponding man seemed to take in Ansem's small yet fabricated info.

Ansem then turns his attention to the lad standing beside the mayor. "By the way, Naminé, I want you to meet the mayor's only son, Riku. He will also be studying alongside you in the corporation."

"H-Hello, Riku," she faltered as she was brought back to reality by her grandfather's voice. Naminé looked up at this 'Riku' person, holding up her left hand to greet him like she did to his father. She examines him. Other than the formal tuxedo, the blonde teen was surprised to find him to be so young which distinguish his identity from the typical crowd of adults, though he looks just a year older than her despite his mature air and countenance. Not only that, his gentleness was expressed when he refused to shake Naminé's hand and, instead, raises it gently to his lips and places it on the back of her hand. "It's nice to meet you too, Princess," he said afterwards.

Naminé's face heated up in embarrassment. It's the first time she's experience the soft sensation of being kissed in the hand, not to mention the awkwardness of being nicknamed as a "princess" in the short duration of having been acquainted with him. Then again, she's been experiencing a lot of "firsts" lately. He is indeed handsome, gentle and, by the looks of his muscular figure, she'd say that he must be a strong, young man too. All features fit for a prince.

"T-T-Thank you..." was all Naminé managed to utter.

"It looks like you two are getting along pretty well, yes?" the mayor chuckled, "Well then, we might as well leave you youngsters alone, while us, aging adults fend on our own grown-up matters. Come, my friend, I shall introduce you to my other acquaintances." With that, he and Ansem left to talk to another group of people, leaving the two teenagers strangled in an awkward silence apart from the noises of their surroundings.

"So," Riku was the first to speak, "I didn't think you'd be the top of the food-chain."

"Excuse me?"

"Weren't you the girl who was being chased by buttloads of guards this morning?"

Another round of blush made its way to Naminé's cheeks. "H-How did you kn-know that?"

"I guess you don't remember, huh?" he sigh, "You bumped into me earlier."

The girl grew quiet for a second as she reminisce the events of this morning. That's when it finally clicked her mind in a flash, "Oh! Y-You're that guy?"

"Yup, the one and only."

"I—um, I didn't realize that. I'm sorry!" she exclaim, her composed front slowly tearing in the presence of the mayor's son. She realized that she's making a fool out of herself and recollects the punishment she might receive from her grandfather. Upon the thought of him, she took a quick glance at his direction and sighs in relief when she found him not heeding their way.

"Say," Riku started, his voice turning serious, "It's just out of my curiosity—why were you running that time? What actually happened that pushed you to do that?"

That question turned Naminé's stomach upside down as she remembers the scene she had witnessed a few hours ago. This instills another ache in her beating heart and, before she knew it, tears began to tickle her eyes. Riku, on the other hand, was immediately made aware of her sudden change of state, swiftly taking action to prevent one teardrop. "Y-You don't have to answer me if you're not comfortable. I'm sorry for bringing it up to you," he said.

Naminé quickly sniffed and forced a smile. "It's okay…this is nothing…thanks."

To change the subject, these words came out of Riku's mouth, "Ms. Naminé Hearts, you're really beautiful tonight." Another set of blush crawled to her cheeks.

-000000000000000000000000-

Fortunately, the party ended the day. Naminé must admit that her day turned out pretty well; she was happy to have made two new friend: Olette and Riku. The thought of them made her realize that maybe her days in her grandfather's building wouldn't feel lonely like before. But, what about Roxas? Is he lonely right now?

After changing back into her usual white dress and plopping lazily on her bed, her mind quickly drift upon the thought of the vampire again. The one she sees as her "knight in shining armor". It's pretty childish to say it, but it really does lifts her heart whenever she thinks about him. She hesitantly touched her lips as she remembered the slight vibrations of his lips upon hers that very night, wishing that maybe she could feel it again. A set of blush once again infiltrated the tranquility of her cheeks, inducing her to bury her face on the pillow. And then, there was Riku who fits to be a prince…and, Olette. So many things happened in one day. Her first day in her new life as the Kingdom Hearts Corporation's heir made her even more perplexed with these varying emotions. Sighing in exasperation, she knows that thinking at all wouldn't give her a peace of mind.

"I wonder whatever happened to Roxas now?" she thought out loud, concern marking every tune in her voice. The feeling of just laying there when he might be seriously injured troubled her to no end. That's when she made up her mind: She will visit him again this night.

A few moments later, her maid came by and took a quick peek at her lady before turning off the lights and closing the door quietly after certifying the innocent girl is already slumbering in peace under the blankets. Little does she know the scam of her sleeping form.

At precisely one PM, she assumed that everyone had retired in their own chambers. Naminé pick herself up from the bed to fulfill her plan, though it was instantly ruined at the sound of an unusual surge of wind that hit her back. The girl froze. Right now, she was only a few inches from reaching the desired doorknob. Naminé could have sworn that her window was closed just as second ago so certainly no gush of the cold night's breath could possibly access the warmth of her bedroom.

Gulping, she slowly and motionlessly turns around only to have blue eyes meet with corresponding ones, so enchanting that she knew from that moment who her intruder was by heart. That's when she realized, it was definitely not her window that was open.

"Roxas…?"

~XOX~

_…Is like destiny with unbreakable bonds._

* * *

**Author's Note: **Before you all start misunderstanding my intentions, THERE WILL _NOT_ BE A LOVE TRIANGLE HERE! This story will stay _faithful _to Namixas love and will remain that way till the end. I am honestly not a NaminèXRiku fan, and Rikuwas merely introduced here for the sake of being able to fulfill his assigned "role" like all the other characters in the story. Anyways, it's been nearly _3 months _since my last update, which is pretty much late—_so _late. That's why I hope you are happy with this _long _chapter. It took like a month just to finish this whole crap. Also, I noticed that I actually rushed the romance on the last chapter so I am sorry for that. I am absolutely trying not to rush on the plot and add more minor events. They aren't part of my plan, but I'd like to lengthen the story a bit more before it ends. I've always identified Olette as the "responsible type" who's always been the nagging mother of the Twilight Trio in KHII, always trying to convince them to finish their Summer Homework, thus I decided to portray her like that here. Just to give you some clues, throughout the story, I _will_ be repeating meaningful phrases that have previously been said in the past chapters and answer some questions Naminé made in her mind such as how she can't manage reaching farther than stars mentioned in Ch. 2. I'm sorry if I cannot review some of your stories like how I promised before—Well, how can I when I don't even have time to update my own stories and go to the bathroom to pee!?

Thanks to our fellow Namixas fanfiction writer, XShiori-chanX (Whom I assume changed her pen name from melodinami) and Hanabi-Neko for being the first two people to review, for _Swanna_ who pointed out that I was rushing on the last chapter, for Aqua Azul, Dark Cemone, and GoldLugers267 (Do not be distressed for I will find a way to kick Xehanort's ass someday ;D) for the wonderful comments. Especially for DoomCabbit who, not only gave me useful constructive criticisms, but also for leaving a comment on my horrible fanart. And finally, thank you Dark Cemone, Hero7210, TooLazyToSignOnXD, RavenFollower, Ellie0223, and _anastasia_ for at least taking the time to give me a review (New reviewers! XD). I just couldn't believe how much reviews I've received this past weeks! Thank you! Thank you all so much for your support and encouragements. _I love you all!_ Here's a thousand treats for each of you. _*hands out cookies, ice creams, cakes, etc* _(Hopefully Winter Break just started...so, yeah.._.) _Happy Holidays! at Maligayang Pasko po, Feliz Navidad, Joyeux Noël, Merri Kurismasu, or better yet, MERRY CHRISTMAS! (For those who celebrate it, of course)


	6. Ch5: On the Night the Flower is Torn

**_Chapter Five_****_:_**

**O**n** t**h**e **N**i**g**h**t** t**h**e **F**l**o**w**e**r **i**s **T**o**r**n**

~XOX~

_Blinded from the sorrow, blinded from the night_

_Hidden far life's tiny glow, hopeless, out of sight_…

Three weeks have passed and Roxas and Naminé could only pray that those kinds of weeks would go on forever. It was practically her only respite after hours of conscientious toil in the library and possibly certain parts of the North Wing. When she started her studies, on her grandfather's command, she was forced to listen to a new teacher; one of the professional vampire scientists of Ansem's association, and one of which was capable of the job.

Every night, Roxas would arrive and visit her in the darkness of her room. She, however, seemed unable to stop this eager anticipation to the sound of his black, leather boots stepping on the white-painted floor that the taps of his shoes' soles have grown so familiar to her. Thanks to the transportation technique he mastered, she no longer had to take risks sneaking in the middle of the night.

Every night, both cherished every single moment they've spent their time together even when they have nothing to occupy themselves with. However, if the night stays sufficiently tranquil and the weather is clear, which doesn't happen frequently in the coastal air of Twilight Town, they'd often sneak themselves through her window unto the perfectly built tiled roof to gaze at the stars. Of course to Roxas, "stargazing" isn't what vampires would positively be capable of doing, especially since they would be too "busy" to perform such an obnoxious task, therefore, proving that he genuinely has no idea what that particular word meant though he kept his mouth shut, nonetheless.

From way up at the top of the building, it always generates this feeling that in one stretch of an arm, one could simply touch the stars with the tip of a finger—of course to Naminé.

Naminé isn't exactly sure of the idea, but whenever he is around her—around to lift her spirits off the ground—reaching those glittering critters that have invaded the skies for god knows how many billions of years ago doesn't seem so impossible now. For now though.

In most cases, they would simply sit around, absolutely peaceful toppled upon an immense amount of impenetrable tenderness. Apart from that, the couple would be immersed in sporadic conversation, or read, or draw like ordinary high school students. What was more amusing were the number of times Naminé had tried to teach the illiterate vamp about the things ordinary teenagers like them were generally taught in school, or in his case, "a place where one acquires knowledge about the world and prepare the youth towards the land of adulthood". If it was up for the girl, providing lectures wouldn't be such a huge obstacle, except for Roxas: each and every thing he learned would have likely been rendered useless given his obtuse memory. The conjecture recently hit Naminé flat on the face, but knowing something is, indeed, a lot better than knowing nothing at all.

This has led to the root of Roxas' curiosity. He began to question her about the things humans do in contrast to the life he once had before he was captured. Naminé obviously wasn't surprised. He has lived inside that wretched glass room for nearly seven years. It was surprising that he is still alive after undergoing all those agonizing torment.

One night, he wondered what she was up to after catching the sight of her holding what's seemingly a white and very thin structure with a solid spiral connecting the "things" together. Her right hand held a strange stick that, whenever the sharp edge of it touched the white, thin "things", it created dark stains. Roxas' presence in her room startled Naminé at first, but the vampire didn't seem to notice that; his attention aimed completely at the markings she effortlessly made on the "white object". The drawing resembles an island Roxas has never seen before alongside odd-looking trees. The one that captured his attention the most was bent with a yellow, star-shaped fruit jutting out of its leaves.

He didn't need to ask; his curiosity was evidently written all over his nonchalant visage thus making it convenient for her to apprehend the turmoil flowing through his brain. Following a short pause, she carried on with her work while trying to explain the process of her doing. The "stick", as much as he likes to call it, is a pencil; the tool she's technically using to "draw". The white, thin objects were supposedly a sketch book which consisted of the so-called "papers" bind on the spiral spine. Her hand flew fluently on the paper, making every stroke lively and imaginary.

It was soon afterwards that she realizes that the confusion in his eyes remained indubitable. "It's a picture of the place I went three years ago. It has a lot of huge plants and the view of the sunset is just plain…beautiful." The word "beautiful" streamed like whisper on her tongue before she finish her sentence, "…Destiny Islands…" Now she realizes just how much she misses her friends back there: the way she, Kairi, and the twins ate sea-salt ice-cream across the tanned sands and how all four of them used to race upon it freely as though against the beating of the waves. Tidus and Selphie were a perfect component, always competitive of whoever wins but the end results were always even while the other two were usually left behind due to Naminé's consistent speed of a turtle.

Shaking the thought off, Naminé gestures Roxas to sit next to her on the bed, handing out her sketchbook that has been turned to a fresh, new page. The cloaked boy was momentarily baffled, but the smile—oh, that dazzling smile, engrossed his attention on the girl beside him. "Do you want to learn how to draw?" Naminé offered with a start. Roxas blinked. The silence alone answered her proposal and her smile deepened, showing rows of white teeth with cherry-pink lips outstretched over from side to side.

As she leans in to him, a peculiar thump pounded concisely somewhere inside Roxas' chest. She subsequently placed the pencil in his right hand and helped him form the correct position for holding the utensil. Before he knew it, Naminé has begun guiding his hand across the paper. The pencil glided flawlessly upon the white sheet. Every movement came about diligently. Their hands seem to work so well as if they were two pieces of a whole that can only function when both are present, like how a bird is able to fly by means of two wings. After several minutes of silence, the image is at last complete. You may think of it as a creative masterpiece; a work born from the magnificent combination of two special entities, yet…all there ever was shown on that piece of paper are doodles of lines and curves.

Following that event a few days later, the two youths sat on the floor, leaning against the side of Naminé's bed. "I want to show you something…" With that, Naminé crawls a bit towards him that her right shoulder is practically over his upper-hand chest while she presents a hard-covered book. The front cover was a scenery of a garden enclosed with multi-colored flowers. A variety of butterflies and a few other insects hover about as if the view were of Adam and Eve's enthralling paradise. The background is a sunset consisting vibrant shades of blue and orange. Dark shadows on the design were delicately outlined on the sides were sunlight have not yet reach. The children's book was entitled, "The Red Tulip and the White Butterfly" written by an anonymous author. Whoever crafted the illustration must have been a really famous artist. Then again, base on the upsetting contrast of the loose brown pages, the book must have been really old. Add the history behind it on how little Naminé first took notice of it in the "room of abandoned books" which is a secret chamber bellow the grand, library. She had sneaked there once, taking pride on never getting busted. (With the exception of Tifa who "just so happened" to pass by. Why was her tutor there in the first place? She never figured out.)

"It's one of my most favorite stories to read with my tutor every night when I was young," Naminé said, "Well, younger." Scooting closer, she opened the book to the first page where a small flower bud is revealed, bent along its dark and gloomy surroundings. It was night and the moon beam on that picture seemed to be the only light that brightened the whole place up aside from a dim touch, though shadows still crept on the foremost edges.

Naminé took a deep breath and began, "In the depths of a desolated darkness…"

Her storytelling proceeded within the passing second. The two figures seen through the window began to drift on their own little worlds, painting colorful visions of life beyond reality; a mirage of pure imagination. They were there. As if truly standing on the book's setting, watching, peacefully, as the characters played assigned roles. Or, maybe, they _were _the characters experiencing a story of their own…

Flashback

_"And that's the story!" Tifa's voice emitted playfully and she glanced at a girl beside her who appeared to be about eight years of age._

_"How could you act so happy about that?!" Naminé exclaims, bewildered at her tutor's reaction as her short, blonde hair swayed from her movement._

_"Aw. I was just lightening up the mood." The dark-haired woman patted the little girl's head, though it only made her feel even more agitated. "You look so upset."_

_"Of course I am!" The tears that have sped down Naminé's flushed cheeks spattered on different directions and the dribble kept running down her nose. She wipes the snot off her childish impression with the back of her fists. "I can't believe the wittle flower died."_

_"Oh, Naminé," Tifa giggled, handing a Kleenex to her student, "First of all, it's 'little'. You're old enough to say it correctly." The adult touched Naminé's shoulder. "Cheer up—this is just a work of fiction, so don't act so melodramatic. You look silly."_

_"Still…" the little girl retorted._

_Sighing, Tifa surrendered and fixed her posture on the bed. "Hey, do you know why I read this poem to you?"_

_"No," Naminé sniffed._

_"Well, this is honestly a good way to supply awareness to youngsters like you about one of life's essential rule: death."_

_Naminé paused. "Like what happened to the little flower?" she asked._

_Tifa nodded in response, "Certainly. You may still be way too young to even bother having this kind of topic stuck in your head, but I believe that it's better for you children to be aware that, in this world, everything is only a temporary thing, like the sun that comes and go, most importantly to you, my dear."_

_Naminé blinked when Tifa's index finger touch her nose just to point her out. "Me? Why me? I…don't understand."_

_"Oh, I trust that you will." Tifa stood up and placed her hands on her back, stretching her limbs from sitting way too long than planned that her back and bottom had accumulated some minor muscle sores. "You're a special girl, Naminé. You wield a strong acumen so you'll understand a deeper meaning into it eventually." _—"…Of course with this fate bestowed on you, death is a critical thing…"—_ "Just trust your heart and you'll be fine." She posed a smile, yet Naminé's confused expression didn't disappear, not really keeping up with her tutor's explanation._

_A melodic music suddenly weaved into the quiet air. She reached for her pockets and search for the source of the ringtone, murmuring a quick 'Wait a sec' before finally feeling the bump in one of her breaches. Tifa turned towards the door and opened her flip-top phone without bothering to check the caller.__ "Yello?"_

_"Hey Tif'," the caller's voice through the other end was deep and somehow has a muscular edge, helping her identify who it was in an instant._

_"Oh, hey Cloud." Naminé's tutor started walking away that the blonde youth could no longer hear their conversation. "What's up?"_

_"What do you mean 'what's up'? You didn't arrive at the 'meeting' yesterday." Despite the fact how sincerely firm yet calm he was, at the same time, she can tell how worried he felt._

_"Oh yeah—about that…um, I kinda forgot…"_

_She heard another sigh on the other line and then, "Well, if that's the case, you better come here now. The others are waiting."_

_"Understood,"—She checks her wristwatch—"It's almost the end of my lecture anyway, so I'll be on my way. Tell the others 'I'm sorry', okay?" It was about two minutes before three, meaning her schedule with Naminé was just about over. Every day, except for Sunday, Wednesday, and Saturday, Tifa has to attend her part-time job for tutoring and her work was limited to about seven hours, which meant that Naminé's home schooling generally starts at eight A.M. Although, Tifa still has the option to visit her any time in any day, and sometimes even take the night in their mansion. Naminé doesn't know just how much trust her grandfather placed unto the young woman to allow her the privilege of roaming around freely in the building, but she was glad he chose the rightful person and not just some random old witch who lives in a candy house disguised as a nice, old lady._

_"Whatever," Cloud said and briefly changed the subject, "How's the girl?"_

_Tifa took a quick glance at Naminé's way. She is now drawing on her sketch pad out of boredom, humming to herself without a care in the word. She turned back to her cell phone and answered, "Yeah, she's fine. Why'd you ask?"_

_Naminé, who has grown quite suspicious of her tutor's long absence, tries to raise her hearing sense to full blast. The door where the woman stood next to is about fourteen feet away. From her point of view, the little girl could only watch Tifa nod in a muted mode and move her lips as she communicated with the person in the phone. Though as curious as she was, she knows that it is probably none of her business and carried on with her activity._

_The door swiftly squeaked open upon Tifa's return and Naminé instantaneously let go of the question she's been itching to ask, "Who's 'Cloud'?"_

_"What? How did you know his name? I could have sworn you guys never met before."_

_"Nope, I heard you say it. Sooo…who's the 'lucky guy'?" Naminé sat up straight in fervent anticipation._

_Tifa wave her off. "Oh, just a friend of mine," the other woman replied._

_"Uh-huh." Naminé looked at her with skeptical eyes, and Tifa instantly knew exactly what she was thinking. "No, no, no, Naminé. You got it all wrong," she faltered with a reddening face, "Anyways, I need to run some errands."_

_"Where?" then something clicked in her mind and she sang, "Ms. Tifa's going on a da-te, Ms. Tifa's going on a da-te~"_

_Tifa froze. "Jeez, could you stop that?"_

_Naminé capitulated, letting her bundle of questions slide away as she watched her tutor leave and close the door behind her, but it was before Tifa heard her student yell, "Good luck!"_

End of Flashback

It was after then that Roxas was inspired to bring one red tulip every time he'd visit. Of course, where he gets the flowers? Naminé hardly cares. She would be too busy smelling them.

-000000000000000000-

"Are you okay, Naminé?" Riku asked for the umpteenth time.

"Yeah…I'm fine," Naminé answered…for the _umpteenth_ time. She strode in somnolence down the hallway carrying a giant box containing several books, papers, pencils, pens, and her sketchpad. Of course, _now_ she was expected to wake up earlier than usual and be at the lab by six or else the news would be followed up to the I-expect-a-lot-of-things-from-weak-little-Naminé-M aster Ansem the Wise. The work is practically non-stop! Unless it is time to eat the three important meals of the day, work runs consecutively until eight at night. The fact that she stays up _every night_ accommodate to the already complicated rouse in the morning. On an average schedule, sleep is only up to four hours but she's not complaining. It may be too strenuous of a priority for a teenager, but Naminè is now determined to meet her Grandfather's expectations one way or another.

Why the sudden change in mind? Because of Roxas. She remembers how Roxas is burdened with daily experiments, how he has been overcoming far greater hardships than anyone that Naminè's current predicament can't even stand close. It was then that Naminè became convinced. Because of Roxas, nothing can stop her now. Even if it's difficult, even if it's tiring, stressful, and long, she has gained the will; a reason to overtake her Grandfather. And, when that time comes; when she finally has full control of the corporation, maybe she can use her power to free him. Maybe then, can they finally be together.

All because of Roxas.

The Kingdom Hearts Science Corporation is not just a banquet of _real _professional work; it is also some sort of 'university' for a few college graduate students who wanted to work in the building and, if they meet all criteria and pass various mental and physical tests, they will immediately launch their training. It was nothing more than one of Ansem's genius plan to elongate the years of the company's progression. Of course, Naminé does not have to worry about passing any entrance exams and have to have graduated college because the answer is flat-out simple: _she's _the heiress of probably the biggest, most significant industry in the whole of Twilight Town, therefore, her 'home' itself is _her_ learning community making it all the more reason why she's pushed to work extra hard compared her older peers.

She and Riku were both the youngest trainees as opposed to the other eighteen to twenty-two year old students, thus, they get their own personal teachers. It was supposed to be Naminé alone until the man of sensibilities came into the picture. Riku is a gifted child, much like Naminè, and was practically a scholar back in his old, rich school. Add the fact that he's the Mayor's son gave him the exceptional opportunity to be trained alongside her.

"Are you sure you don't need any help?" There goes her companion's gentlemanly manner again. She swore if he hadn't been her classmate who made her feel less lonely during their lectures, _and_ a nice friend, she could have forgotten all about nobility running through her family's bloodline and slap reality into him. He, on the other hand, is already hauling twice as much stuff than she has and yet he still had the guts to offer some help. Talk about flirtatious.

Finally, the library's entry came into view. They stopped as they reach the front of it. "Well, here we are," Riku said and look at the girl beside him, "you going in?"

_"Ah—duh?" _she thought. It's not normally within Naminè's timid behavior to act all short-tempered because, clearly, the long, hard labor has made her more prone to frustrations during these past few days. Riku just so happens to be the closest victim to her mental tantrums despite the kindness he's been giving her. One can guess by now that the very top of her to-do list is to find a quiet place to think (and secretly take a break). The perfect place for that is beyond that current door. Naminé opened the door and steps in, leaving Riku outside without a word of farewell as she was too lazy to do so.

"Huh…" Naminé huffed. Temporarily obstructing the world outside the doors of her grandfather's great library at least provided some peace of mind. She drops the box down on top of a nearby desk; thankful that she finally has the chance to get rid of it before her arms could completely give away. Then, she plopped herself on the chair next to the table and stooped her head on the surface with arms folded underneath.

A few minutes of savoring the time of her life breathing fresh air donated enough energy for her to be able to lift a drowsy stare at the box, not separating her chin's contact with her arms. Soon, Namine realized that she had wasted over half an hour sitting around doing nothing and finally sat straight to take out the contents of the box. During these past few weeks, she had learned a lot of things about Vampirisms. Most of the citing came from their new teacher, Dr. Hojo, plus various book recommendations found in their private library. He is one of Ansem's best supernatural geek and has introduced different types of vampire breed to Riku and her.

The etymology of the English word "vampire" first appeared in 1734, borrowed from the French word _vampyre _who, in turn, was originated from the Serbian language in the eighteenth century. According from Dr. Hojo, the genuine origin, or the very first generation of these blood-sucking creatures remains unknown, though it has been proclaimed in some sources that the factor comes from Romania, Yugoslavia…_or_, Twilight Town itself.

Vampires are separated into three known categories: the Immortal, Mortal, and the Physics. Examples of common immortal, a.k.a, _Homo Wamprus_, vampire type are the Homo Wamprus Chirotera, the "bat" vampire, the Homo Wamprus Draco, the most well-known with human appearances but with retractable, sharp canine teeth, the H.W. Nosferatu, the "deformed" vampires, and the H.W. Sauria, the "reptile/lizard" vampire which is the most brutal feeder of all, ripping and devouring every pieces of flesh and blood from victims. They were said to be found only in distant, rural areas and typically tend to react negatively against sunlight.

The next stop were the Mortals who are ordinary humans obsessed with blood for whatever reason. They are commonly not included in the vampire field of study, but there's nothing to lose for mentioning it in the sidelines. Finally, the Physic vampires who, in Naminé's opinion, are the most ridiculous and perverted ones due to its nature of having the need to draw the life force of others via interacting directly with someone in order to create strong emotions; sometimes through sexual intercourse. Although, some of them are likely to just approach their victim while sleeping. Furthermore, additional reports have declared that vampires under one specific group can share some characteristics from the other different vamps. For instance, an immortal vampire can also possess similar psychic abilities. Scientists hypothesized that the cause was due to genetic transfer or interbreeding between different vampire types such as intermarriages of humans with different ethnicity. The strategies these creatures use in order to feed vary, depending on their kind.

Naminè is annoyed that she's even studying them at all! Her most credible proposition is that these vampire have most likely been extinct since the Common Era, or better yet, they are nothing more than mythical creatures extracted from ancient old-wives tale. In her opinion, the records and the artifacts they used in order to come up with these conclusions are equivocal, and most of them were merely eyewitness accounts which could have more or less been fabricated.

The sources were she had obtained those information came from a series under one title, "Demons of the Undead", which is more like a collection of separate books, each with reference to one particular vampire type: "Origins of Chiropterans", "Origins of Saurians", vise versa. And, considering that some were published years ago or merely translated from the language of its original country, the authors fluctuate to more than one group of specialists.

Sighing with worn-out cough, Naminé pick up one of the books that she's suppose to review about earlier. Thankfully, it is the last book she has to read before skipping to the more serious and complicated tasks where they will perform actual scientific experiments, like studying potions and ethers, including inventing their own chemical compound and then dissecting real-life organisms. There'd be a lot of testing and analyzing, but that only comes after she had memorized all of the equipments they use and their individual functions. The next and last goal in the curriculum is business management that Ansem the Wise will teach to his granddaughter himself. Unfortunately, the process before Naminé is truly ready to take over will take _years_ to accomplish. Roxas will have to wait.

While the front and back cover of the other "Demons of the Undead" nonfictional books were plain black, the one she has in her hands right now looks more like it's still in its manuscript stage base on its crappy binding. The bundle of paper is called, "Origins of Dhampirs" in Papyrus handwriting. She was caught by surprise to find out that the italic word where the author's name was supposed to be was, "_Hearts_".

There's only one person in her mind who had most likely wrote the article himself, _"Grandfather…"_ With pale, white hands, the flaxen-haired girl lifts the cover page and passes the author's notes and regards before facing the etymology: The word "Dhampir" derives directly from Albanian language, _pij _or_ pire _and_ dhëmbë _or _dham _which means "to drink with teeth". She turns the page again.

"…It is part of the Balkan folklore yet it used to be nonexistent?" Naminé continued reading. Her exhaustion seems to have drained away and she sat up straight, eyes narrowing in amazement as they eagerly shift left to right, word by word:

_Dhampirs are the offspring of both human and vampire parentage resulting half kindred. They posses similar attribute to ordinary vampires such as the trait to regenerate energy and heal themselves and are typically adept to detect vampire presence. _

A Dhampir having been a nonexistent species in the past may have been due to the fact that vampires and humans don't exactly go together due to genetic differences and social issues like the war waging between both sides; therefore the probability of producing a hybrid from such parents is extremely minuscule. _But_, Roxas' case shows otherwise. As far as Naminé could remember, Roxas was the product of a vampire and human inter-breeding! Even if her proposition has a diminutive possibility, could there have been a time when vampires and humans coexisted? That they both equally have a right to live in this world as living beings able to come together and reproduce?

For some reason, Naminè gained a slight positive approach in her secret relationship with Roxas. Maybe a vampire and human being together is not an impossible combination after all. Then again, other factors such as, maybe the mother was raped, tampered the girl's hopes, especially after she evaluates the next sets of data:

_As part of their kindred origins, Dhampirs are naturally prone to frenzy, a state of violent mental agitation or, in other words, when the "beast" takes over. This vampire personality change is commonly cause by extreme stress, such as starvation, or desire, whereas, it will attempt to kill or feed on anyone nearby._

**_"B-Blood. I…need…blood…" _**

Naminé's hand shook. Her head is beginning to hurt. _"I recognize that voice! It's from Roxas! It's _definitely _ROXAS!"_

_…Resistance to the act of frenzy is difficult to control therefore a vampiric condition that is tremendously precarious._

**_"Some vampires…when it comes to a type of blood that delighted their taste, they would do anything just to taste it again, and, though it's hard for me to say this but, Zation No. XIII might be one of them"._**

Naminé flinched from the sudden intrusion of Tifa's voice in her head. _"Why are these memories suddenly coming back now?" _she thought trying her best to prevent her hands from releasing the tightly-clutched book and hold her throbbing head. Naminé could have stopped now, but a part of her insisted that she might recall more things while acquiring these facts.

_Additionally_, _male vampires may also have the feature to desire women he is attracted to and particularly deflower virgins, in accordance to the Bulgarian folklore. The only known difference with their vampire trait is mortality, the shortage of their lifesp—_

"I see you have started reading the book I have yet to finish," a voice suddenly startled Naminé out of concentration and roughly turns her head to the source. Her grandfather had walked in the library without the girl noticing it. He still has that accustomed hands-behind-the-back position as he approach the desk.

"You mean you're not finish with it yet?" Naminé confirms. Now that she thinks about it, there were still a lot of things the documents omitted, like the fact that vampires can summon portals out of thin air which she witness Roxas did countless of times. This is the first time Naminè managed to make a new discovery _before_ Ansem the Wise. That's one step to surpassing him, but then again, there are still a lot of things she doesn't know about Roxas as well. What type of vampire is his father? How was it possible that he was conceived? Also, Dhampirs doesn't fall in _any_ of the three known categories apart from possessing the distinctive fangs and herculean strength. For that reason, they could very well be a new branch in the Vampirism science field.

Perhaps, this was the reason why they continue to study vampires in the past in order to learn how people around the world and in different time periods perceived them. After all, an unreliable source doesn't mean that it is not useful. Reading those dreaded book collection could be to serve just that very purpose: to classify exactly what type of vampires the corporations is currently facing in Twilight Town.

Ansem laughed. "My grandchild, there is still much to learn. That is why my research continues." He gently grabbed the documents away from Naminé's hand and looked at it, saying the following lines, "This book holds but a fragment of everything we should know about; the information are not adequate to be called finished yet. It has been our ancestor's quest to seek for answers and to uncover the truth behind the vampires. Now, it is our turn to accomplish what our family has thrived for."

Naminé rolled her eyes. _"Yeah, yeah, you and your it-is-our-time-to-continue-our-ancestor's-work speech again." _It was enthralling at first, but the magical effect kinda wore out when it's repeated over and over again like an overused joke.

He placed the packet down and slowly turns away. "If only your mother was not killed by those abominable fiends, we would have completed the legacy long before." _"…Like an over-used joke, indeed." _And then, he began to walk away. Naminé could only sit and watch him disappear behind the double doors.

As the doors slam shut behind him, Ansem strode forth now aware of the figure that lingered next to the entrance. He closed his eyes. "What is it that you want, Tifa?" he asks without even bothering to face her.

The woman put her left feet back on the floor and dropped her hands to her sides. She has previously been leaning on the back wall with arms cross, waiting for a chance. The shadow crowded most of her body so she took a step towards the lit area and opens her mouth, "We need to talk."

-000000000000000000-

Taking the small, unauthorized break, having been intensely preoccupied with her reading, and not to mention, Naminè's unexpected conversation with her grandfather took up a few hours pass the regular eight A.M curfew when she's expected to be back in her room. Therefore, the young teen found herself loading her things in a hurry. _"Could it be that during _that _time, Roxas was experiencing frenzy…?"_ With so many conjectures raining down her head, she almost collided against Riku who came back just in time to meet her outside the library. At least now she knew where her grandfather got his information from.

"So, how was the book? Was it good?" Riku said in an attempt to break the creeping silence.

"Well, it's not exactly completed yet," Naminé answered, "and it's more like a manuscript."

Riku looked confused. "Huh? How come?"

"Master Ansem the Wise recently passed by the library. He told me that it was still in-progress."

"It's no surprise, Princess. I heard that the vampire in one of the lab is the first Dhampir they've ever seen throughout the damn decades of research. And, come to think of it, do you think there are other half vampires, half human out there? He may not be the first one. What do you think?" Riku glanced at Naminé, who remained incredibly silent.

"Naminè…?" the boy stopped talking and stared worriedly at the young woman who seems to be experiencing some internal dilemma herself. Her companion snapped his fingers in front of her face, bringing Naminé back to reality.

"Oh, I'm sorry. What is it?" Her attention flutters towards him.

"Never mind. You're probably just tired with all those stress and all."

"You know what? You're right." Soon, they reached the door to Naminé's room and the girl immediately opens it. The crack was only a foot apart when Riku's free hand instantly stopped Naminé and lifts her chin to his direction. For a split moment, his lips briefly met her forehead. Naminé didn't realize what the heck just happened until she heard her so-called 'friend' say, "Sleep well" then bid her goodnight before he left her standing dumbstruck outside the half opened door.

She shook her head and shrugs it off. _"He's probably just worried," _Naminé thought. She placed the box down and locked the door. Right now, all she wanted was to sleep peacefully without being disturbed by Olette's regular knock-check. Next, Naminé wearily walked over to the closet and searched for her customary white dress to replace the T-shirt and jeans.

With sleepy blue eyes, she went to the window one last time. The Waxing Gibbous showed visibly in contrast to the darkness enclosing it which means, within a couple of days, the Full moon will show yet again, signaling that the month's end is closing in. Naminé took a breath until she heard a swift movement coming from behind her.

She jumped and faces her intruder. Within the dark edge, Naminé's eyes caught a moving, black figure. Of course, no one can possibly enter her room without her awareness but Roxas, and she was late in her arrival so it's only expected that the vampire came in before her. "Is that you, Roxas?"

The mention of his name is a good stimulus that caused him to start moving forward to the light of the moon beam illuminating outside her open window. Naminé could have been on the verge of jumping in his arms like always whenever she sees him every night, but three particular reasons prevented her from doing that: One, it is embarrassing and will only result to awkwardness between them. Two, she is so tired and a lot more weak than usual. And lastly, the aura he's producing does not seem to be welcoming. In fact, he seems to blend in so much with the darkness that it triggered a bad sensation down Naminé's spine. She gasps when she caught a glimpse of a fierce, glowing yellow where his left eye is located the moment his hood moved transiently to uncover what lay within.

"Your dress looks invisible in the moonlight. The blood inside your skin is…_tempting_." Even when Naminé blushed at that comment, it didn't help stop the abnormal thumping in her chest. It's as if she was trapped in the hands of an evil predator with no chance of escape. There is no harm if Roxas' voice was released from his mouth because it is a natural thing, but what gave Naminé the creeps is that his voice brought along a growling sound which reminded her of the same situation when she found him slaughtered by experiments and a strong need of blood three years ago.

He stops halfway towards her. Stiff, shaky hands went over his open mouth to try to cover what Naminè perceives to be his fangs shimmering more visibly. It was as if he's struggling to stop himself from doing something he doesn't want to do. Now the disoriented female is half worried and half afraid at the scene beholding before her.

Just when she was about to contemplate Roxas' unusual condition, he instantly had her pinned against the wall, grabbing her shoulders roughly in contrast to the way he used to touch her. Naminé yelped from the impact. What is wrong? She couldn't figure it out until he started shaking her shoulders while exclaiming, "You're mine, Naminé, you're mine! You don't belong to anyone else!"

"Roxas, stop! You're…hurting me!"

Disregarding her begging, he pushed her on the bed and the next actions were too much for the girl to bear. _"What's…going on? Was it because of Riku? Or—"_ The boy who so gently smelled the fragments of her skin is now ripping her clothes apart. The boy who so softly kissed her lips with comfort is now squashing her mouth with his. The boy who so kindly stroked her hair in amazement is now the one forcing himself inside her resisting flesh that tore and bled along with her heart. His hands moved roughly on her legs and other parts of her pure body that was once hidden and untouched by none other than herself; those marks were forevermore engraved on her skin, her life. She momentarily saw a picture of a tattered red tulip at the corner of her eyes.

The skies went completely dark. The light of the moon became wrapped with the cold, night air and the tingling sparks of when they sat together is slowly being washed away with the tears that rolls down her cheeks. The flower he had meant to give her every time he'd visit…it's all torn up delicately on the ground...

~XOX~

…_A seed created by life, by fate, and by love_

_A seed indicating a friendship undreamed of_

_A seed created by infinite memories of the red tulip and the white butterfly._

* * *

**_IMPORTANT_**** Author's Note: **Another dang cliff-hanger, I know. But, life's not fair. Sorry for the super, ultimate lateness. As always. I actually plan on updating it during Valentine's Day, but, like every average teenagers, I got a lot of first-hand responsibilities and it is hard for me to juggle all of it simultaneously. Most importantly, sorry that I made Roxas a bit _too harsh_ for some of you, _but_ I have my share of excuses: One, I rarely see any rape-by-hero themes done by other Roxmine fanfiction writers so this event can somehow support my goal of making this fic as _unique as possible_. Two, it pertains to one of the facts Naminé had just read in the "Demon of the Undead" book which all came from _actual_ _research_, by the way. Keep in mind that Roxas is still, in fact, a vampire therefore vampire traits must be applied. YOU CANNOT JUST EXPECT HIM TO BE GENTLE AND KIND AND CARING ALL THE EFFING TIME! Please don't use this as an excuse to abandon this story forever. Why Roxas spontaneously did 'that' shall be explained _in details_ on the next chapter. I do not intend to offend anyone out there, nor do I mean to offend the franchise, but I guess this is just my way of slapping it out to y'all that THIS FANFIC IS STILL RATED M. Hopefully, many of you should have already expected something of that nature to occur sometime in the story. Regardless, I must admit: I LOVE DARK ROXAS XP!

Anyways, Naminé is still acquiring her memories. Hmm…I wonder why she'd forget them in the first place? Find that out yourself in the next episode (chapter) where most of your questions shall finally be answered! Now we're reaching the climax, and I hope you're all ready to rumble! I've just recently published "The Red Tulips and The White Butterfly" in my FP account relating to this fic. If any of you haven't notice, the beginning and end quotes are just small parts of it, so if you have time and want to receive some hints to what's going to happen in the future of Red Tulips, please check it out to see the whole poem (Clicking the HOMEPAGE link in my profile will lead you to my FP account). Thanks again for your continuous support ^o^.

_Thanks_ for my previous reviewers: GoldLugers267, Dark Cemone, Naminesweet, _Swanna_, XShiori-chanX, ShadowKissed, DoomCabbit, Ven Hardy, RavenFollower13, Seth121, Kiome-Yasha, Handwritten, Kurai Hiruma, Lebrezie, Keybladeluver, _Deliah_, Brightest Darkest Heart, and Nelly Saur (CousinXD!) Please inform me if I've misspelled any of you user names or missed you when you reviewed before this chapter is updated. Thank you ^^. On further note, I dedicate this small hint of Cloti to Kiome-Yasha and the others who are also a fan as well.


	7. Ch6: Daybreak Shines the Truth

**_Chapter Six_****_:_**

**D**a**y**b**r**e**a**k **S**h**i**n**e**s** t**h**e **T**r**u**t**h

~XOX~

"Tell me," Tifa said, "Naminè isn't just an ordinary girl, right?"

A man dressed in a white scientist uniform over a formal suit and tie and a large crimson scarf around his broad shoulder stood up from his previous sitting position. "Your spontaneous approach is rather unforeseen. Perhaps you've grown bored of seeing your student snatch out of your teaching."

Tifa glared at him. "I didn't come here for a light chat. Tell me the truth."

Seeing her serious resolve, the blonde male look away and said, "I thought you already know that."

"Yes, but I want to confirm it. Is Naminè _the_ Princess of Hearts the vampires have been after all these years?" The woman went directly to the point, patience can no longer repress her need for answers.

Ansem dropped the pen he's been fiddling around with his left-hand finger. The contact with the object and the ground was the only noise upon the silence that soon followed. He walked motionlessly towards the floor-to-ceiling window of his office to watch the city lights blaze through the glass which fluoresces further by the dim contrast of the room. The light bulbs within were currently turned off. It didn't take long before the old man began to speak, "Eleven years ago, a small tragedy occurred…"

Flashback

_A five-year-old Naminè caught herself in a troublesome position: a petite victim being dragged by the flabby hands of five mischievous kids. The hallways were misty with underground moisture, and the uncomfortable coldness of the concrete floor felt as though an unseen apparition is pulling her ankles, like the guardians of the eerie passage had awoken from their sudden intrusion and are now trying to warn them of misfortune ahead. Their objective has gotten fairly obvious as the bullies continues to lead her down an abandoned wing of their elementary school._

_"NO! Let go!" the little girl screamed, struggling to break free from a boy's tight grasp._

_A girl of a few years older mocked her amusing reaction. "Oh, come on! Are you scaaaared?"_

_The rest of her gang laughed and proceeds their torturing advent towards a darker hallway which immediately greeted the visitors with a horrendous sight of decrepit walls and broken windows and pitch black dust. It is none other than the infamous room known for its numerous folktales and legends. "S-Stop o-o-or I'll t-tell the teachers!"_

_However, her desperate pleads did not impede them from carrying out their scheme, "Once upon a time, a young girl accidentally locked herself in the closet of this very classroom. She screamed but no one was around to hear her. It was only after years later that they found her remains. Did you know that she died from starvation? And, even if she had been given proper burial, they say"—his tone lowered into a whisper, creating a much malevolent atmosphere than it already was—"her ghost is still trapped inside that room. And, she's hungry…she would eat anyone who ventures inside."_

_Naminè gulped, but the others could only burst out in a fit of laughter. "Ne, Naminè-_chan_, have you ever wondered if the story is true?"_

_"There's only one way to find out…" the freckled girl sneered, and soon enough, the crew had reached a twelve-foot door which stood at the far back of the room, distinguished by its ancient and forbidding exterior._

_"N-NO!" But, before she could run, the crew had pulled the young Naminè into the closet and her vision was quickly engulfed by greater darkness. "HELP!" She banged at the door tirelessly, only to no avail. She could hear the loud cackle of the bullies just outside the wooden door._

_Now the girl is completely scared out of her mind. She's already imagining a long-haired girl crawling towards her at any moment with vengeance tainted on each of those shallow pupils. Naminè's deep blue eyes blanked out and she prayed._

_The next minute she opened her eyes, Naminè was suddenly overwhelmed by a series of uproar. The five children stared blankly into space, looking so confuse as when they were born. They don't remember everything! Asking their names, their age, like they've developed some sort of amnesia in a short period of time. During those short, befuddling minute, someone had already called the school authorities and a lot of people saw what she just did__…_

_The young girl with the simple white dress._

End of Flashback

"…I too was surprised to find out that my own granddaughter is the mythical being herself. Therefore, I've raised Naminè in secrecy after that. The next part was when you came into the picture and I hired you as her tutor. After all, education is still crucial, but I could not take the risk of letting the whole world know about the existence of the mythological Princess of Light, or so as you call them, 'Princess of Hearts'."

"Since, historically, they're only found as a member of the _Hearts_ family. That's where the other term 'Princess of Hearts' came from, am I right?" Tifa finished.

Ansem raised his finger, "Yes, you are. A Princess of Hearts is known to be the counterpart of the darkness, as the legend proclaims: _'She who is chosen by the gift of light shall disperse thy darkness as of thy world'_," he seems to quote that sentence from some source. "Although, according from the information I heard from my grandfather when I was just a lad, a Princess of Heart once set foot upon this world. She was the first to ever be born…and all of us: I, my father, and the rest of the honorable men in the past Hearts generation thought that she was the first and last one until on this modern day, we were proven wrong when my daughter gave birth to the second princess, who is, of course, Naminè.

"A significant amount of records were destroyed since the first Vampire War broke out approximately five-hundred or so years ago. However, surviving documentations and historical testimonies implies that a certain type of vampire drank the blood of the Princess and received a tremendous power no other has ever seen. Ironically, instead of wiping away the heartlesses from the surface of the planet, such as the legend foretold, it strengthened the forces of darkness even more. Luckily, it was refrained before our world, as we know it, could be engulfed by the everlasting fire of hell. My years of knowledge end there so I've no answer as to how this reign of evil lasted.

But as I was saying, it is difficult to determine a Princess of Hearts apart from ordinary girls. The only thing that sets them apart from the usual, mortal crowd is possessing one, supernatural ability."

"That's how those people were able to acknowledge Naminè as the Princess of Light because they found out about her ability. No wonder you said that the news almost spread to the whole world. If so, then thousands of people, and even vampires, would be working or fighting together to claim the girl," Tifa humped with revulsion, her arms crossed over her bosoms as she leans on the surface of the glass window next to the old man, "Those morons, each with their own selfish aims. That could've caused greater chaos instead of bringing peace. But, I don't know how you were able to resolve the conflict."

A firefly flew outside the window right in front of Ansem's face. It hovered there for a few minutes as if searching for a way inside. Having found no entrance, it gave up and flew off into the dark night. Ansem could no longer tell which of the stars that firefly is.

"Fortunately, it just so happens that the one ability chosen for Naminè is the alteration of memories, as I said, hence it was a convenient approach to make use of it and erase all of the memories of the people involved in that crisis using my ties to the government. _How_ I did that requires an extensive scientific explanation, but I doubt you're up to listen about the details of the procedure."

"You're right; I don't want to waste your time being my science teacher right now. But, I already have background knowledge about what the Princess of Light is capable of, so you didn't have to give me the details." She sensed her companion move away, so her gaze followed him and watched as the old man pours himself a cup of liquid that smelled like forest. He tips the edge of the cup into his mouth. "Would you like a cup? It's herb tea. 'said to calm the nerves and strengthen your immunization."

"No thanks," the woman answers and briefly went right back to the topic, "You did the same 'scientific process' when you used this supernatural ability against your own granddaughter. What I don't understand is why you have to limit yourself in such extreme measure. You even went against your 'oath' when you sent Naminè to Destiny Islands. What's more? You allowed her to go to school for the first time in eleven years!"

Ansem set his cup down, causing a small tud. "That was so I could stop the suspicions from growing among my colleagues. They've seen Naminè around the building every once in a while and it would ruin my reputation if obscene misunderstanding were to develop, so I couldn't help but have to reveal her to them sooner or later. Furthermore, I hardly think that the residents of Destiny Islands are superstitious enough to believe in such existence as the 'Princess of Light'."

"You're a man of contradiction. That reason is good enough," Tifa commented, "but you haven't answered the other question yet."

"That is some personal family matter," he answered rather harshly.

"_And _a business matter," Tifa pointed out, "Three years ago, you found Naminè in one of the laboratory rooms, unconscious. Thankfully she was delivered to a hospital right away and the blood lost wasn't enough to kill her. I heard about the vampire you keep in one of the laboratories here. You said he stayed inside that glass room throughout the event, so how do you think it was possible for him to force himself on your granddaughter, huh?"

Tifa saw the old man tense from behind his back. She couldn't help but smile at this: To see the great Ansem the Wise frozen on the spot because of a lower-ranked tutor is highly amusing. Talk about calming your nerves with an herb tea. "There is only one possible answer there: Naminè gave him her blood out of her own accord."

The cup fell to the ground, creating an explosion of small pieces of glasses scattering on the Elizabethan floor. Ansem did not move despite the sharp objects dwelling along his area. "Zation No. XIII is a _nobody!_" he started, "a treacherous being no different than his other kindred monsters. The last thing I need is a granddaughter developing a romantic relationship with 'it' after what they have done to Terra, and especially my daughter, Aqua…Naminè's deceased parents. That is also one of the reasons why I have sent her to Destiny Islands."

-0000000000000000000000-

Almost as immediately as whence he started, Roxas drew apart from Naminè's flushed body. She felt shattered, tarnished with sweat, tears, and blood, and the lost of pristine dignity. All the things that this young girl is could do is lay there in shock on top of the once uncluttered bed sheets. Neither fear nor anything else for that matter; shock is the word that closely defines the numbness she felt.

At first, Naminè could hardly recognize that person—No, _beast_, to be more precise. In that short period of time, she saw a very different side of him who suddenly ravaged at the beauty without consent, definitely not the kind of reaction that fairy tales would articulate. But, what could have triggered him to be driven into that state? Jealousy? Or perhaps, he just so happened to rape her just because he felt like it? Her fist involuntarily tightened.

_"NO! Roxas, he's…not like that. There has to be another reason for him to…" _The voice in her head drifted. The truth is: she was hurt. Not hurt like being bullied in the past or being left alone, isolated. It didn't even come close to the pain her grandfather's words inflicted on her. It was the kind of hurt when you expect something more to a person you care about only to be proven wrong. To be…betrayed.

Nevertheless, just a glance over at Roxas' now blue eyes tells her he was more hurt at what he himself had done: He didn't have to say sorry… the way he quivered, the way his hand trembled and clumsy trying to fumble his pants on, and the way his eyes were wide and scared; Sorry is written all over him like words on a blank sheet of paper.

Although no matter how hard it is to look at him right now, Naminè still raised her head, her eyes swallowing the view of her vampire. It is fairly obvious Roxas is suffering more than she or anyone else for that matter. He could barely speak as he drew on his clothes with those large, shivering hands. The shame, the guilt. This time, it's up to Naminè to save him from all of these heart-wrecking feelings. Tell him everything is still okay, and that what she felt towards him never changed despite what he had carried out. So, with the little strength she has left, the girl slowly sat up with the blanket to cover her naked, front skin. Her hand hovered a bit hesitantly before placing it gently on top of Roxas' trembling fingers. The contact nearly made both of them sprint away from each other, sending an incredible chill up their spine, but Naminè hardened herself while Roxas could only flinch. _"This isn't the time to show weakness," _Naminè thought and then said, "I want to go to the roof tops."

-0000000000000000000000-

"Tell me again what happened to them…" The dark-haired woman left her gaze from him to the view outside. "…Naminè's parents."

Ansem took another cup off a counter and poured himself a second herb tea. He sip the hot liquid before saying, "Like I told you before, I wasn't there to witness the bloodbath, nor do I desire to. I just heard the news when I was away to some other country doing regular business check-ups. I don't even know that Aqua was at her labor with the baby of my top general, Terra. The news came too late and I never got to see them after that."

"Don't you think it's weird that the vampires could just barge in the property of their worst enemy, which implies you, and just massacre Aqua and Terra. They came and risk their own lives because they want something else; something really important that it is worth the death of a lot of their kinds. As you said, it was the day Aqua gave birth to your granddaughter," Tifa stood straighter as she comes up with her conclusion, "It was really Naminè they were after. Therefore, they already know she is the Princess of Light."

"You are smart. I'm quite impressed." Ansem took another gulp of his tea and then met her gaze.

"Let's just say I've done my research." The woman in black clothes smiled in pride and flipped her elongated locks.

"Ah, so you're the one who's been crudely trespassing the secret chamber in the library," the sound of his deep voice was calm and appears to stay in the same tone even when he has finally caught her illicit adventures. With this, Tifa blushed. "_But_, I should've expected no less from Naminè's _Guardian._ I've known about what you are. That's in fact the only reason why I hired you despite your _informal_ attire during your first day in the job."

This time, it was the female who tensed from the old man's premise as she recalls the time she was hired as Naminè's tutor a month after the tragedy, but before she could show this needless disadvantage, she shot back a quarrel that equals his earlier words, "The vampires _will_ find her, you know."

"Not a chance. From what the whole world knows, my daughter, Aqua sacrificed herself, but she failed to save Naminè and both died in the midst of the battle. Survivors from that encounter claim that they saw her fall off a cliff with her baby and were swallowed by the ocean's huge waves. I established my own private search party to confirm this news, and thankfully, Naminè was found alive…but, Aqua never survived,"—another sip—"The truth is, she _did _saved her baby out of the cost of her own life."

"Then what about your 'business partners'? You even introduced Naminè as your granddaughter, aka, the baby who was supposed to be killed along with her mother, to the party weeks ago."

"The Kingdom Hearts Corporation is a secret organization; all the information that comes out to the media is well-controlled as to prevent the 'outsiders' from knowing a single necessary information about it. Even the mayor knows that, as well as the servants whom I trust well will keep their mouths shut. I do not pick my servants at random. I make sure everyone stays faithful and subservient to my wishes. Henceforth, once Naminè finally takes over the corporation, the rest of the public will see her as my adoptive grandchild, with the exception of those associated with me."

"You can't be too sure. Those sneaky little blood-suckers _will _find out, such as how they found out about Aqua's labor. Vampires have their own ways of gathering information, and we have to stay alert at all times. You can't just keep Naminè in the dark! She is in grave danger!"

Another sound of crash hit the air. "That,"—His brown boot stepped on a piece of shard—"will never happen."

-0000000000000000000000-

Yep, that was an unexpected proposal even to Naminè, but she never left her eyes off his, upholding an unfaltering fortitude. Later, after Naminè was given the time to put her clothes back on, the boy obliged and helped the girl out of the window to the roof. The moon, nearly in its Full Moon phase, cast a ghostly light that duck and hide every so often behind long strings of clouds. It was then that all emotions were spilled:

"N-Naminè I—" Roxas started, lost for words, "I didn't mean to…I—" Instead, he crushed the girl against his muscled chest that is exposed by his unzipped coat as if clinging desperately for what was left of Naminè's crushed heart. His eyes were covered with his damped bangs. Teeth gritted with enormous anguish.

Naminè could hardly breathe and her rib hurt by the vampire's metal grip, nevertheless, she tightened his hold onto her as she wrapped her slim arms around his waist limply. "Roxas, I don't hate you. I can never bring myself to hate you," she whispered, pressing her head below his right shoulder, "I could've stopped you and screamed for help, but I didn't." She wondered how if she _had_ called out for help, numerous security guards would've instantly charged into her room and rip Roxas off her side forever. The odds could've been much vindictive towards him and she is more than afraid to let that happen.

"I promise I won't do it again. There won't be another time, I swear!" sapphire orbs met Roxas' forlorn eyes. The feelings engraved on them are hard to believe even for the vampire. No one could ever be as hurt as him. "From this day on, I won't let anyone hurt you," he pulled her to him again; "I'll even protect you from myself if I have to."

Naminè closed her eyes. Now that all was said and done, the young girl can fully see through that thick skull of his. She kept in mind how his thought appears to be in sync with his sudden, unusual, stressed behavior. The way he looked at her with beastly, golden eyes proved his state of mind. She remembers clearly now, and she couldn't have been mistaken: it was the same color orbs she had seen before, only this time, a broken glass wall wasn't there to stop his yearn for blood. Now she knows the answers that she has been trying to put together: One small movement and the vampire could've bitten her neck and sucked all of her blood out until she is nothing more than a pale, white corpse.

**_"Some vampires…when it comes to a type of blood that delighted their taste, they would do anything just to taste it again, and, though it's hard for me to say this but, Zation No. XIII might be one of them"._**

Tifa wasn't lying after all when she reported that fact. Roxas has been craving for one particular blood—_her_ blood. And, he must have been suppressing it all this time whenever they meet in her room because not once had he shown any signs of having interest in her as nourishment throughout the month. Naminè should have been more surprised if he had never snapped into it someday. After all, thirst and hunger could not be contained for long.

Inadvertently, Roxas managed to gain enough control to curb his bloodlust. _But_, it came with a "price", such as meeting each other in secret came with dire consequences: He has to do her if that's the only way he could save her from himself; from reviving the incident three years ago which had separated them apart, and neither of them wants that to happen again. Perhaps committing this unlawful sin was his way of preventing this vampiric—or as the book claims—_frenzy_ behavior from happening.

She never knew how much her grandfather's research on dhampirs would come into use one day—particularly, that night, when two young lovers committed a secret none other than them should know. Thank god himself for letting this oblivious child read the book or else she wouldn't have understand what went on.

Furthermore, one must not forget that the Xation no. XIII is a half mortal; a _man_, to be more precise. And as a man, they have needs, especially if it's one who has been castaway for years in a dark room, isolated from the gentle, fulfilling touch of women.

Naminè is taken by surprise as well: To be able to think thoroughly and solve a puzzle in this current circumstance is not an everyday experience and certainly _not_ a realistic reaction. Call her crazy, an idiot, a masochist, or all other forms of disgust because Naminè admits that she is just too martyr to think about any hateful portrayal towards the person she cares deeply for.

In any case, Naminè shrugged those thoughts off and engross herself with the suddenly warm mood within her senses, disregarding the typically cold temperature of Roxas' body and the bite of the cold wind. For a moment, water filled Roxas' eyes, but it never did come out…

After such peculiar episode, Roxas had let go of Naminè. Both of them strained their heads and look up. How long has it been since they last watch the stars on the same plated roof? Yesterday? That hardly seem possible because of all the roof moments they've spend together, this night is different: The stars above seemed to have doubled its number for only a short time.

The girl recalled all the fairy tale books she read in her grandfather's grand library. All of them tell a similar event where the princess would glance up at the blanket of night and think about her dreams, hoping that at least one of those miniatures of light can heed one simple wish and make it come true. There's no harm if Naminè do the same thing. So, closing her eyes once again, with elongated eyelashes fluttering shut, Naminè clasp her hands together and wish upon the stars, such as all the princesses in fairy tale books have done. Roxas caught her unusual position and ask what she is doing.

"I wished that time would stop right now and let this moment last forever," came her straightforward answer.

"Wouldn't it be cold for you to stay on this roof forever?"

"I don't mind." Naminè opens her eyes and huddles firmly together with the young lad beside her. She look at him with that smile she always bore on her angelic face, "As long as I'm with you, Roxas…I don't mind at all."

For the first time, in probably a hundred thousand years, the corners of Roxas' thin lips curled upward, forming a smile; one that Naminè hadn't seen him do before. Ever. Thus, the girl's eyes widened and her face flushed. For some odd reason, her eyes watered and she flung herself back to him; the vampire that is so full of imperfections, so dark and sinful…

so…_human_.

Roxas, now looking as confused as ever, watch in gentle manner at the girl crying softly on his chest. His hand hovered above her head for a few seconds before he settles them down caressingly on her blonde, silky hair.

Naminè will remember that beautiful smile over and over again. As well as Roxas, once a nobody, but under this starry night sky, he transformed into a somebody next to the girl who made him this way. The girl who gave meaning to his empty life.

Time passed and both teens realized that the stars are gradually blinking away, as if the gods above are switching off the tiny lights to welcome the early dawn. Then, something clicked within Roxas' head and turns to look at his partner. "Naminè, I want to show you something," hesitantly, he says, "Would you…come…with me?"

Naminè was surprised: It was the first time Roxas is the one to propose an activity. Happy and partly suspicious, the girl replied, "I'd love to."

They left the rooftops gingerly by the vampire's will of transportation, unaware of two leaf-green eyes capturing the sight of the couple behind one tainted glass window…

-0000000000000000000000-

Naminè blundered as soon as they arrived at Roxas' chosen destination, but the boy held on to her arm before her face meets a terrible fate against the hard floor. It was only the second time Naminè went through Roxas' portal, so she has not yet grown accustomed to the resulting vertigo inside the dark, swirling entry.

"Um…where are we?" Naminè asks while taking in her surroundings. She gallantly took a step forward but her feet never touched the ground. Her heart went directly to her mouth and cried, "Kyaa!" She could've fallen over the edge and die just like that, but Roxas instantly grip her waist with his rapid reflexes that her life was spared.

Her chest is rising and falling rapidly as she clings onto Roxas' coat torso. The boy, on the other hand, could only chuckle softly, finding Naminè's scene of cowardice hilarious. With that, she pouted and pounded his chest in anger, "Roxas, you jerk! That was a near-death experience and there you go laughing as if it was some kind of joke!"

The vampire stopped and gripped both of her fists on his chest with his left hand while the other snaked its way around her body, pulling the girl closer that he can feel her breath on his neck.

"Naminè," the way her name roll out of his tongue is so tender and loving it made the girl blush intensely, "Didn't I just tell you? I'll protect you no matter the cost. If you fall, then I'll be there to catch you." Its official, Naminè is definitely having a heart attack, not with the way her heart is beating so fast that she thought she could just die in his arms. That was some corny pick-up line and she wonders where he got them, nevertheless, those words showered her with security and care.

"Roxas I—" This time, she was the one who was lost for words and, without knowing it, she just found her lips pressing against his. Roxas was caught off guard, but he soon catch up with what she's doing and let go of her hands, which automatically slide themselves around the boy's neck. Roxas' left hand went immediately on the back of Naminè's head to deepen the kiss with sustained ferocity.

They don't know how long that kiss went, but they separated and Naminè has to catch up with her breathing. The good thing about being a vampire is that they don't easily run out of breath, so the spiky-haired boy can only watch Naminè in amusement, a slight curve showing at one edge of his mouth.

Soon, they both sat at the rim of what seems to be a high tower. Naminè gasp as she explores the whole Twilight Town below her with shimmering eyes. People are going about with their activities, unaware of the two particular people watching them from way up high. She saw performers on the streets as they try to hit a huge ball without dropping it on the ground for the longest time. The crowds clap and cheer and it incite Naminè to clap as well, completely entertained.

Roxas gaze at her until the girl brought her attention back to him. "I've never been in this part of the town before."

"Right now, we're sitting on the Twilight Town's Train Station Clock Tower," Roxas answered. His eyes haven't left the girl.

"It's really beautiful. I can see everything from way up here. Thank you for showing me this." She smiled.

"That's not all. Twilight Town is famous for its glorious sunset. This Clock Tower just so happens to be the perfect place to have a better view." Roxas looks down and his bangs covered his face. "It's because…you told me you liked the sunset in Destiny Islands, so I…brought you here."

Naminè is astounded at his consideration. To be honest, she didn't really expect much concentration from him during their lectures, but she eventually relaxed and nodded in understanding, but then, "How did you know about this place?" her face is directly in front of his, only one or two inches close, but they have grown out of the awkwardness of touching each other.

"I used to come here with a friend of mine and eat sea salt ice-cream to watch the sunset," Naminè is mesmerized at how happy and excited Roxas becomes when he tells her about the way he used to play childish pranks to the locals with this so-called friend of his and all of their fun yet trouble-making schemes. Despite being chased around and fighting off Kingdom Hearts corporation guards frequently, he has always found peace on the top of this tower for as long as he can remember. "Although the Clock Tower is famous for watching sun_sets_, right now, let's watch the sunrise. Maybe it will produce the same light like when it's coming down."

"Wait a minute, wouldn't you burn?" his female companion look at him, concerned, "I thought vampires are suppose to burn in the sunlight."

"And, I thought you're suppose to know everything about us," Roxas retorted back.

That was some wise argument, she's impressed. After all, Naminè _is_ the granddaughter of the famous vampire-geek, Ansem the Wise. Maybe it's part of a dhampir's human nature? It's been weeks since she had asked him how he figured out where her room was, but he never actually got the chance to answer her properly. After experiencing the long, painful torture of studying vampires, she no longer need his help to figure out the answer, knowing that Roxas must've probably used his keen sense of smell to determine the location of her room. Honestly, despite possessing a strong acumen, Naminè has yet to know all the concepts herself and all she can do is make many hypothetical assumptions.

While her mind struggles to think of an explanation, Naminè's hand involuntarily brushed over her hip and felt an unusual bump under her dress. Curious, the blond-haired teen shifted a little bit in an attempt to see that mysterious bump. It is the yellow-star charm her mother gave to her when she was just a baby.

She fiddled with the edge of the object and glance back at the boy beside her, who is still waiting patiently for the vast phenomena to rise. She wanted to give the charm to him but thought more of the outcome carefully. Naminè is aware of the fact that her Grandfather might find it with him when he does his regular experiments and it would bring one heck of a trouble. _"It's better to be safe than sorry" _she thought, and fit it back into her pockets.

With that, Naminè quietly leaned in on Roxas chest as she sat comfortably on his lap. His long, strong arms still wrap around her slim figure. In that moment, she heard a slight thumping inside Roxas' chest. The volume seems to be increasing, but she didn't care about what's going on for now and instead close her eyes and listen to that soothing rhythmic sound.

Two unsuspecting figures sat above the sky-pointed tower, away from the prejudice eyes of people who oppose this "unholy" bond. They watch silently as the sun begin to rise, when light and darkness meet and blend to cast a beautiful light that will shatter this sea of hatred and fear. A light called…"_twilight_".

Twilight Town. A promised land made only for Roxas and Naminè.

-0000000000000000000000-

"You know you can't hide who she really is forever!" Tifa finally let go of the rage she's been holding back, and her sudden change in tone startled the old man, "Someday—maybe even sooner, they'll find out about her existence—"

"All the more reason as to continue my objective—" Ansem calmly said before being cut off rudely again.

"THE FUCK WITH YOUR SO-CALLED OBJECTIVES! Can't you just stab this in your god-damned head that Naminè is suffering here as well! She's your granddaughter for crying out loud! And, she _deserves _to know the truth about herself!"

"It's for her own good."

Through gritted teeth, Tifa said, "I know that. But, it doesn't mean you have to take it along in your grave."

Her proposition was once again met with silence, but Tifa had enough. She sighs and slowly turns around. "If you don't plan to tell her—then I will." Before Ansem could retort her challenging proposal, the young woman marched off without the slightest glance back. His worn-out body could only stand still as she slams the door shut rather deafeningly on his face.

Darkness engulfs the hallways as one figure is shown standing a midst this ill-lighted environment. Her dark attire camouflaged the shadows that enclose her body and her inner emotions. Tifa slump her head down, her hand is still touching the doorknob of the recently closed door. She realized that this discussion wasn't worth it in the first place. But, at least she tried.

_"I tried…" _Tifa's fist tightened, _"But, IT'S NOT ENOUGH!" _The wall created a trembling friction and a newly-formed hole cracked against the side of Tifa's fist. Faint particles of dust drifted off the wall and the white paint is dripped upon by crimson liquid, yet Tifa cared less about the pain on her right hand._"It's only a matter of time before—"_ she clenched her chest with her free hand, trying to withstand the aching of her heart.

Tifa doesn't know how long she's been standing there until she has finally gained the strength to twitch her legs and move forward. _"No matter what I do,"_—she turned to the corner of the hallway, not minding where this vast place could lead her_—"Her fate can't be stopped…"_

"Forgive me…Naminè…"_ "There is nothing I can do to save you…" _It was her last words before venturing deeper into the dark abyss. What else can she do? After all, she's just a _Guardian_.

An indistinguishable figure popped at a corner right after Tifa disappeared down the hallway. Her sandals tap the marbled floor, taking hesitant steps within each stride. She's been pondering over and over in her head whether to inform the scene she had just witnessed.

_"Naminè is with another guy…" _she recited the words in her head like a script, _"I saw them sitting on the roof…"_

She remembers the look on her lady's face, and the look that was illustrated on the guy seems so innocent that it felt like it would a crime to shatter that rare moment; a moment that those two crave. The girl shook her head, her brown, braided locks swayed in the movement. _"No, I have to tell him. This is for my mother; this is for my mother…"_ After all, this _has_ been her motives from the very start. That's why Ansem the Wise assigned her this job.

She opens the door which leads to her Master's office. Ansem gazed at his intruder. He calmed down when he recognized her face. "Ah…it's you, Olette. So, what news have you brought regarding my granddaughter? Is she currently presenting any troubles?"

"Well…you see…"

_"This is for my mother."_

-0000000000000000000000-

Naminè gasped. All of a sudden, bolts of electricity shot through her spine.

"What is it, Naminè?" Roxas noticed how hard Naminè gripped his left arm, wrinkling the black cloak more than it already is.

"Roxas, let's go back," she said instantly. The expression on the girl's face crumpled into a look of fright which made Roxas' eyebrows furrow in confusion and vigilance. The view of the daybreak was indeed magnificent. The sun's corona generated a massive reach throughout the land, whose shades of warm colors marked a beginning of a new day. The vamp nodded firmly and helps her stand up before casting his portal back to the building.

She regretted having to go back that her soul practically flew out of her physical body. Someone is already occupying her room, awaiting their arrival. The tall figure that looms threateningly in front of Roxas and Naminè is no other than…"G-Grandfather?"

-0000000000000000000000-

Tifa's eyes are suddenly shot with intense light. A few seconds ago, the hallways were completely soundless and dim, now it is bustling with people racing to their individual destinations. _"What time is it? Is it that early already?"_

She walked passed all of the commotions and found a group of maid chatting at a corner. She squeezed her way towards one of them and asks, "What's going on here?" A freckled-face servant flinch at the woman's sudden appearance before telling her what ensued recently, "We're not exactly sure as well, but one of the maids heard that Master Ansem the Wise caught Malady Naminè with a guy. Poor child. 'Must've been tough for her to start a relationship right now—"

But, before she could finish her explanation, the maid found that she is talking to herself because the ebony-haired woman has gone at the other side of the packed hallway.

-0000000000000000000000-

"_ANSEM!_" All heads turn towards the source of the exceptionally thunderous call. One scientist could have sworn the lights rock at the momentary earthquake produced by Tifa's "grand" entrance to the laboratory. "What did you do to Naminè?!"

"Pardon my interruption, but you are _not_ permitted on addressing Lord Ansem in such contemptuous manner!" Xehanort cut in, but Tifa easily ignored the silver-haired dude, "TELL ME NOW OR I SWEAR I'LL—"

"I put her in one of the Detention Rooms. Unfortunately, she is still up with her futile struggles so I have to kill some time until everything's composed enough for me to handle the situation."

By his means "handle the situation", Tifa's eyes widened upon realization. She knows what he's planning; she dexterously read his mind like the pages of a book: He will use Naminè's powers to erase her memories again! "_NO!_ Naminè is not some guinea pig for you to put drugs on. I won't let you do what you've done to her again!"

"Then, go ahead. Do whatever you please." Ansem still has his back turned to her, hands gripped behind him. "We all know you have no power to do anything…such as how you pathetically stood by and let things happen three years ago." Finally, the old man turns around and what she saw within those salmon-colored pupils are swirls of extreme resentment that poisons anything in its path.

Tifa could only step back, and then, took off, her footsteps quickly mitigates.

"S-Sir, this is such a glorious discovery!" Xehanort cheered beside him, quickly changing the subject, "Who would have thought that these creatures could form a deviant transportation. My, this could be the news—"

His celebration was short-lived when Ansem the Wise release these words from his mouth, "First thing tomorrow, right after you're done with the analysis, I WANT THAT VAMPIRE**_ EXECUTED!_**"

~XOX~

_For every truth there is an ear somewhere to hear it…_

* * *

**Author's Note: **I am sorry when I lacked realism here when I didn't made Naminè angry at all at Roxas for raping her, though she was a little scared—okay, _hella scared_ cuz I would've been too. I never really planned that to happen in the first place, but I NOTICED I'VE BEEN PUTTING NOTHING BUT LIGHT-HEARTED ROMANCE WHEN THIS STORY IS SUPPOSED TO BE ANGSTY, so there it was: the drama. Try to look underneath Naminè's feelings during those moments without making it out-of-character and understand why she shouldn't feel that way. She knows Roxas didn't do it out of pure selfishness and desire (okay, maybe a bit on that side). On the other hand, I believe in the saying, "Good comes out of bad, and bad comes out of good", that's why there was a romantic scene right after the raping moment, and after that, a bad situation right after the romantic scene. Get it?

Also, I want to give credit to Ivan Panin who is the original creator of the quote above. I found it on thinkexistdotcom and its theme of truth seems to fit the chapter so I used it. Because I like his/her quotes, I think I will use it more for future stories ;D. Again, my lateness never seems to cease to exist. Good thing we finally got a new desktop so I don't have to struggle sharing the one laptop with my other family members, but then again, I'd still be too busy with school preparations. Gosh! I've encountered a ton of projects these past several weeks so I couldn't afford to sit down in front of the computer screen. Nonetheless, here I am with my wide Sora-like grin, missing out so much on fanfiction works! XD

Anyways, I want to recognize my two awesome little cousins, Jhacinda and Brandon, who helped me brainstorm a romantic Namixas moment, and it just so happens to be that "roof scene" you read up there. They're only around 6 to 8 that time, and if anyone wants to be spoiled about the ending of Red Tulips, ask them and they'd know the whole story. LOL. Anyways, if you got anymore questions or is still confuse (I know Lebrezie has a lot of questions!), just ask. This is basically the chapter where almost everything is explained (I hope I made it clear). But don't bother asking about the "Guardian" thingy at the end of Tifa's episode. Because I couldn't come up with a name for "them", I practically used that term from Final Fantasy X because the Guardians' purpose there is _quite_ similar to the purpose of what I planned here. It's not the time for you guys to know about "them" yet, but if you played the game and acknowledge the roles of Yuna's Guardians, it would give you a small hint about Tifa's purpose all along.


	8. Ch7: Seeking the Light of Hope

**____****Chapter Seven:**

**S**e**e**k**i**n**g **t**h**e** L**i**g**h**t **o**f **H**o**p**e**

~XOX~

_Certainly, god with his infinite mercy will heed thy prayers…_

It almost seemed as though it was impossible to believe that the whole building was overwhelmed by sounds of footsteps that clearly comes close to being a stampede, and voices that increases every time one gives an order, and then another person would shout over that current volume to be heard more so as if the noises would inevitably continue to stack endlessly. Then, of course, nothing last _endlessly_, and before the clock strikes the next row of minutes, everything just suddenly dropped to a peaceful tranquility apart from the tapping of foot from one particular woman…

Tifa strolled forth through the blank corridors looking like she's in some sort of hurry. Not a single person was there to witness her passing by, however, a series of dark, glassy orbs that attached from the ceiling hid cameras whose sounds of gears indicate that it was moving and following Tifa's movements. She then stopped in front of two men dressed in grey uniforms. They did not move from their standing position, thus becoming an irritable obstacle for the young woman from getting through the door at their rear.

The dark-haired woman payed no heed with her already-growing frustrations and immediately took a flat, rectangular object from her pocket. "Here", she told the two uniformed men calmly and firmly, holding up the Identification Card that has her name, picture, and the Kingdom Hearts crest that symbolizes a high ranked member of the corporation directly in front of their faces, "This ought to convince you to let me through."

Without any other words of complaint whatsoever, the guards bowed and replied a, "As you wish, Ma'am" before stepping aside, each person standing straight on both sides of the door. And so, Tifa took this opportunity to open the door and walk in. She closed the entrance and quickly scanned around the interior. It was all white, and there is only one furniture in the small area, which is a narrow, bunk-sized bed that was placed at the far corner of the room. There were no windows or neither air conditioner nor anything that would act as an escape route, making Tifa imagine that she is choking from the lack of air from this nearly completely sealed room. It strongly resembles an asylum, yet it was somehow a little dark for this comparison.

Her eyes landed at the girl sitting quietly on top of that bed whom Tifa almost didn't discern considering how the girl camouflages quite well with the surrounding area. Of course, who could possibly be this girl other than Naminè herself? Surprisingly enough, she remained silent in that position and looks as though she had just been delivered from a mental hospital (no offense) with that paler skin tone and lack of movement. Tifa could not determine her expression at all as the girl's face is covered underneath those thick strands of hair.

"_Has she been crying?"_ Tifa wondered. She took another step closer, and thankfully the sound of her footstep must have finally brought Naminè back from her reverie when she looked up in surprise. Tifa's heart jumped to her throat when she saw that empty, shallow eyes. It's as if her student had just lost her spirit. Thankfully, that was only a temporary view the moment Naminè laid cerulean orbs upon her visitor.

"Ms. Tifa!" she exclaimed and jumped up from the bed, pouncing directly towards her tutor. They embrace each other for a while and let go. Squeaky sounds produced by the fragile bed were heard as the two females sat down on top of it.

"Naminè, how are you feeling?" The tutor asked in her deepest concern. She sat on Naminè's right side, and her left hand never left her student's shoulder.

The other companion shifted a little as if hoping the soft cushion of the bed would somehow make her a little comfortable from the current chaos she's yielding right now. Her brain, her heart, and not to mention her body, is in absolute disarray. "Honestly, I feel anything other than 'good'". Naminè's eyes are lowered to the floor. She could not bear let her teacher see through her storming, blue eyes.

With a sigh, Tifa said, "It is time."

The blond-haired girl finally faced the older woman out of curiosity. "It's time for what?"

"Time for you to know the truth about…yourself." And therefore, Tifa commenced her explanation about Naminè's parents and their unfathomable deaths, the tragic story unfolding behind the Princess of Hearts, and most significantly, about her supernatural ability to alter people's memories, which is the power Ansem used to erase her own memories prior to the event three years ago.

Tifa glanced down at Naminè with sadness emerging within her crimson eyes. The other girl, nonetheless, remained silent. "I know it must be hard for your mind to accommodate all of this information in one day, considering your current situation. But, Naminè, I want you to understand what you've been going through all these years—"

"It's funny," the girl made her first movement ever since Tifa started her explanation by lifting her head. Up until now, her bangs still hid Naminè's eyes and their thoughts and intentions. "Telling these to me, Ms. Tifa, do you know how worthless it is to me right now? What can they possibly do to help me?"

"I'm sorry. It's just that—well, I just thought that you deserve to know the truth at the very least—"

"Nonetheless, it shined me a light…to who I really am," Naminè raised the palm of her hands for her to observe and she continue, "I've always felt so different…" Her brain recalls the time when she tried to make a joke during her 16th birthday party, but it only proved how it seemed impossible for her to fit in the "normal" category. "…but, now I know why."

Tifa gave a sad smile. "Naminè…yes you may be _different_, but that doesn't mean that there aren't any people who specialized you for being different. Remember Kairi, Selphie, and Tidus? They were the first people who greeted you with a smile the moment you stepped on the life as a normal junior high school student even though you preferred to always be alone and on the quiet side. You'd always talked about them so cheerfully with me the moment you get home from school…"

Flashbacks

_Namine clings tightly on the shirt of her companion, making the taller woman turn her attention unto the 13-year-old girl. She had her other hand curled up into a tight fist against her chest as she hardly remembers the last time she went to a community private school; the "outside" world, and coincidentally, this is her second year in Middle School—rather, this is her _first time_ in Middle School (In Japan, students would be at their second year of Middle School at the age of 13), so she had naturally grown timid and shy around other teens her age. _

"_It's okay. The students here are very nice, especially to newcomers," the teacher piped in. She has shiny, brunette locks that grow wavier as it descends to her shoulders, in Naminè's point of view. Somehow, the woman generate that similar gentle flowing aura like her tutor which gave the introverted teen a small amount of confidence, yet the blond-haired girl stayed hidden behind her trusted companion. _

_Right now, the two of them, Tifa and Naminè, are inside the classroom of Naminè's appointed class. About 24 or so students are sitting on their individual desks, each starring with varied colored pupils at the young girl being introduced before them. Some smiled welcomingly, and some indicate a careless response. _

"_See, Naminè? Everything's going to be alright," the long-haired private tutor cheers optimistically, believing the words of the teacher. Tifa touched her tensed hand and gave a smile of reassurance. "It's okay," she told her with an expression as warm as that of a mother, "Just try to face your fears and start moving because you may never know, once you raise your head up high and show them what you're made of, the experience will definitely be great."_

_With that said, Naminè slowly yet, to a certain extent, hesitantly let go of her tutor's shirt and faced the class. "M-My name is…Naminè," she started, "I-um, came from Twilight Town and I like…to…draw." The last couple of words came out as a whisper, nevertheless Namine carried on whilst fiddling with her plaid skirt uniform, "Please take care of me!" Tifa watched her every step of the way: Right after she bowed down and walk slowly to an empty sit located along the last row, and also when a certain red-haired girl who sat right next to her went directly in introducing herself._

"_Hi, I'm Kairi, um…"—a speck of blush went its way to Kairi's already rosy cheeks—"I saw how much you were troubled in speaking up in front of all of us, but you did it anyway so… I think that was amazing." The girl about the same age as Naminè gave such a bright smile that the blond teen couldn't help but beam back in return. "T-Thankyou—"_

_She was, of course, interrupted by a high-pitched voice from a source Naminè barely recognized because it was so loud it posed quite a threat to everyone's eardrums, "OMGeeeeeeeeeeh!" Another brunette teenager jumped in between her and Kairi. Her hands landed on top of Naminè's desk and bent closer to observe her face, making Naminè lean back from the uncomfortable closeness. "You're as pretty as Kairi!" she exclaimed, eyes gleaming and hands suddenly clasped together to appear to have an awe look. Kairi, on the other hand, sighed and shrug in the background. "Of course, not as pretty as me, but still you're close." _

_A ball of paper flew towards their direction and hit the hyperactive female on the head. A vein popped out of the part where the white object bounced off. "Don't be so loud, Selphie," another blond-haired teen said. Both Naminè and Kairi looked over at the source of that voice and the originator of that unforeseen, flying paper ball. He was a boy sitting on a laid-back position with hands supporting the back of his head and feet slouching diagonally on top of his desk which was one row over in front of Naminè's. "Your face is already enough to scare a group of tough gangs, but with that attitude of yours, you're only making the girl feel worse." Boy, oh boy was she mad, either from being interrupted from her "grand" introduction, the fact that her head was hit, being embarrassed in front of the new student, or perhaps all of the above. Those were, in fact, adequate reasons for the short-haired girl to jump onto the boy and knock deadly attacks on him. The other students could only watch in horror at Selphie's evil wrath. Nobody would want to mess with this girl. _

"Apparently_, those two idiots are my best friends. The twins: Selphie and Tidus," Kairi obstructed Naminè's train of thoughts. Despite having her attention back at the kind-looking girl in front of her, Naminè could not help but still hear the bickering of the two particular twins:_

"_Take that back, bastard!" Selphie demanded as she had Tidus on a headlock._

"_NEVER!" he cried. As a result, Selphie proceeded on damaging her brother's head with a series of punches._

"Aaaanyways_, welcome to Destiny Islands, Naminè," Kairi held her hand towards her "Let's hope to have a great year together!" _

_Meanwhile, the two women were too preoccupied with a conversation of their own to pay any heed on the "fuss" befalling in the class. "I'll trust her in your care, Madam," Tifa said, "And, I would like to ask you to be very careful with her. You see, Naminè went through this 'accident' in her old school some years ago. There's a possibility that she may still be suffering from the trauma…"_

"_Why certainly," says the teacher, "I see you're rather close to the young lady. Are you, by any chance, her mother?"_

_Tifa's hand slipped on the wall she was leaning on and she almost lost her balance. It was a good thing she has exceptionally nice reflexes to prevent such an embarrassing sight. "Huuuh? No, I'm still 25! I mean, I do treat her like my own…child, but, I'm still single and all and—"_

_The other woman started giggling at Tifa's reaction: The way her eyes look away while her finger scratches her pink cheek was all too hilarious and obvious that the younger female has something (or some_one_) in mind._

_-0000000000000000000000-_

_Namine arrived home and wasted no time into telling Tifa about her experiences in the new school…_

"…_and then Selphie invited all of us to her birthday party this weekend, and then, and then…"_

"_Didn't I tell you?" Naminè's tutor grinned and winked before placing her coffee gently down on the oak wood coffee table. "Everything's going to be alright. It's great that you were able to make new friends on the first day." _

_Namine laughed and cheered, stretching her arms in the air and then swinging them back again behind her. "Yes! You're right! You were definitely right!"_

"_Of course you will encounter certain teenage problems along the way," she pointed out, receiving a long whine from the opposite girl. Tifa ignored the sound her student created and sip her coffee again. "But nothing will go wrong as long as you put your heart into your actions."_

_And soon enough, the once goofy trio was added a new member, bringing more light and warmth among the crew. A lot of predicaments did come up; however, with hands clasped tightly together, they were able to surmount all obstacles that wedge their way._

End of Flashbacks

It was such an uplifting memory indeed, but it only saddens Naminè because she realized that they are no longer there to assist her from this huge hole she's fallen into.

"There are also your relatives, who aren't exactly your blood relatives yet they treated you as one of their very own…" Tifa continues…

Flashback

_It was an astounding birthday party surprise without a doubt, and it successfully brought tears to Naminè's eyes. All the people encircling the blond-haired girl began to sing:_

_"Happy birthday to you_

_Happy birthday to you_

_Happy birthday, dear Nami~_

_Happy birthday to you~~"_

_And it rang in Naminè's ears like bells jingling on Christmas carols. Such moments she will never forget. A few of them nodded their heads as soon as they got done with the song, giving Naminè the signal to blow off the heated air on each sixteen candles._

_-00000000000000000000000-_

_Naminè held her suitcase and followed Tifa down the hallway and onto the grand staircase; the objects they pass seemed non-existing in Naminè's eyes. Her mind is so hollow and empty it appears she didn't pay attention much of where she's heading. As soon as she step down the stairs, the sight of everyone: her friends and relatives blew the fog that's enclosing her senses. They are all quiet and kept staring sadly and emotionally at the head of their attention. Naminè could only do the same thing; faking a smile when one of her adopted baby cousin step up to hand out a hand-made card before returning back to her original spot._

_"We'll miss you, Nam-nam," the four-year-old infant said. Naminè couldn't help but let out a giggle at the given nickname and at the card she'd just received. A big heart was drawn on the front cover using what appears to be a red marker. Inside that shape were the words: "To Nam-nam. Love, Everyone". The background contains small stars and other weird drawings she couldn't put her finger onto._

End of Flashback

"Now tell me how you think being different is so bad. You've always had a friend; a family behind you despite all of those quandaries that happened in the past."

Namine's eyes widened upon realization. "So Naminè, don't give up now because you still have a lot of people waiting for you on Destiny Island. Even I; I've watched over you ever since you were young and you've always been such a dear child to me…

Flashback

"_Naminè, I want you to meet Tifa," Naminè's grandfather said as he mentioned at a seventeen year old woman standing in front of them. The first thing Naminè noticed about the person was her black, leather vest that reaches down just below her puffed out breast due to the excruciating tightness of her white tank top that it looked more like her second layer of her skin. Her dark hair shined in the sunlight, and descends down her shoulders in straight locks. _

"_She's going to be your personal tutor from now on," Ansem continued as Tifa gave a swift bow of her head. To think that such a young adult wearing inappropriate clothes that are way too small and slightly a bit too revealing would be the future supervisor of an innocent little child. Nevertheless, Naminè has always trusted her grandfather to know what's best for the young girl. _

_The said tutor stepped close and bent down to Naminè's level. "Nice to meet you, Naminè," she said, smiling. She raised her hand to touch the 5-year-old girl but it was a stimulus that caused the flaxen child to step back in uncertainty. She still represents distrust towards that woman, so Namine can't allow her to touch her so easily or else she might be deceived again. Tifa's smile was momentarily wiped off from her face due to Naminè's unexpected reaction, but still she manage to regain that smile then said such promising words full of warmth and care, "It's okay. I'm not going to bite you. Everything's going to be alright. You can trust me on this." Afterwards, puny hands finally took the courage to reach up and touch the woman's other gentle hands._

_Naminè's suspicions were right about her grandfather's decision. After several weeks of learning under that "interesting" lady, the flaxen-haired youngster was able to open up her feelings to the tutor more and more each day. Tifa was the first person to treat her so nicely, and would laugh instead of getting angry at the clumsy mistakes the student would often make._

_Her appearance or the way she used to dress was not something people should judge about because knowing the real Tifa Lockhart was far kinder and wiser than Naminè predicted…_

_-00000000000000000000000-_

"_And that's the story!" Tifa's voice emitted playfully and glance at a young girl beside her._

"_How could you act so happy about that?" Namine exclaimed, bewildered at her tutor's reaction as her short, blond hair swayed from her movement._

"_Aw. I was just lighting up the mood." The dark-haired woman patted the little girl's head, though it only made her more agitated. "You seemed so upset on how the events turned out."_

"_Of course I was!" The tears that have been speeding down Namine's flushed cheeks spatter on different directions and the dribbling snot kept running down her nose. She wipes the spot off her childish impression with the back of her fists. "I can't believe the wittle flower died."_

"_Oh, Namine," Tifa giggled, handing out a Kleenex to her student, "first of all, it's 'little'. You're old enough to say it correctly." The matured adult touch Namine's shoulder in an attempt to transfer some comfort. "And secondly," she continue, "cheer up - this is just a story, so don't act so melodramatic. And rub off that silly face of yours."_

"_Still…" the little girl retort._

_Sighing, Tifa surrendered and fix her posture on the bed. "Hey, y'know the reason why I read this poem to you?"_

"_No," Namine sniffed._

"_Well, this is honestly a good way to supply awareness to youngsters like you about one of life's essential rule: death."_

_Namine paused. "Like what happened to the little flower?" she asked._

_Tifa nodded in response, "Certainly. You may still be way too young to even bother having this kind of topic stuck in your head, but I believe that it's better for you children to be already aware that in this world, everything is only a temporary thing, like the sun that comes and go, most importantly to you, my dear."_

_Namine blinked when Tifa's index finger touch her nose just to point her out. "Me? Why me? I…don't understand."_

"_Oh, I trust that you will." Tifa stood up and place her hands on her back, stretching her limbs from sitting too long than planned that her back, along with her bottom, conveyed some minor muscle sores. "You're a special girl, Namine. You wield a strong acumen so you'll understand a deeper meaning into it eventually. Just trust your heart and you'll be fine." She posed another of her trademark grin._

End of Flashback

"Three years ago, I just almost _lost it_ when I found out you were delivered to the hospital and thought you almost died with the lost of blood—" Tifa gasp and covered her mouth, "I guess you might not remember—"

"I almost died because I let Roxas drink too much of my blood that day, was I right?" the blond haired teen said nonchalantly.

"Wait a minute, you remember?" Tifa was the one to feel astounded now, but brusquely shook her head and say, "So Ansem wasn't successful in erasing your memories after all!" Relief was clearly evident in her voice, and she was somewhat half laughing as she stated out those words.

"Yes, and no." The tutor froze and gave Naminè an intent look of confusion. "I'm not too sure myself, but back in Destiny Islands, I didn't remember anything about the events of three years ago at first, but then images began popping in my head." Naminè began playing the hem of her dress with her thin fingers. "It was of Roxas' blue eyes alright. I guess that's what you can call 'fragments of my memories' slowly coming together. And next thing I knew…I remember all the things that happened to me and Roxas. I was then able to hear these inner voices - especially _your_ voice."

The older woman could not help but be captured by Naminè's story. Her lips were firmed shut in a straight line while her eyebrows furrowed with seriousness. "It was the time when I woke up in the hospital and you came walking in the room explaining things such as, 'When it comes to a type of blood that delighted their taste, they would do anything just to taste it again, and, as hard as for me to say, Zation No. XIII might be one of them.'" She quoted it so perfectly like she had just heard that sentence a few minutes ago.

"I'm sorry…"

"It's fine. The past is over, and I can't hold a grudge on you, Ms. Tifa. You've always been beside me that I begin to think that you're my second mother." Tifa, touched, hug Namine.

Naminè proceeded with her storytelling as soon as her tutor released her from her tight hold, "Right then, I knew that there was something unusual going on, but I decided that it wasn't such a big deal to contemplate it that much, until now. That's why I never told anyone about my condition, except for Kairi who also has no idea what was going on. I'm sorry I never mentioned anything to you. I'm sure I made you worry."

"It's okay, perhaps it was better that you didn't tell this to me before. Your grandfather could've most likely found out about your power to regain back your lost memories, and then the likelihood that he will erase your memories, this time, _repeatedly_ will surely expand. I mean, Sir Ansem could've at least thought about the consequences himself; you are the one who has the power to control, not only other people's memories, but yourself as well so it's not possible for you to forget everything just like that."

The two of them stayed silent for a moment before the younger one spoke up again, "This power…how was I able to use it? No,"—she shook her head and decided to change her words—"my question is, is how can I _control_ this power?"

For a few second, the only other person in the room who could answer such question tilted her head to the side and think. "I don't know the right answer to that, Naminè, but I do have a hunch."

"What is it?" This time, it was Naminè who looked up at the older female with curiosity.

"Well, I think that most powers would usually come from the heart."

"Huh? Why's that?"

"Well, you see, an individual's body is composed of three spiritual entities: The body, the heart, and the soul. The body acts as the 'vessel' for the heart and soul, whilst the soul gives life to the body. The heart on the other hand has the most significant role of all: It hold's one's memories, gives the people their emotions, and determines their light and darkness. My point is that your were able to _use_ your powers by somehow hacking into other people's hearts and alter those chains of memories within. But the way you can _access_ it depends on the strength of your heart, which means…you have to be at a state where your emotion, or the light or darkness inside you, are stronger."

"Stronger how?" Naminè is _kinda_ getting it now, but so many questions still bundle up inside her head.

"Like if you feel certain emotions like fear, anguish, or love. The action that will most certainly be associated with it are the will to protect, or in the evil side, the will to destroy."

The younger teen is starting to get suspicious now. "But, out of curiosity, how are you able to know all of these things?"

"Hmm…" Tifa stopped and placed one index finger on her chin, letting Naminè know that she's currently in her thinking mode. "There _is_ one evidence that proves my theory," she started and the student leaned closer to hear what she has to say, "I don't want to bring this up, but for the sake of knowledge, I'll say it right now: Remember the time you were bullied in your elementary school?"

Naminè nodded, shuddering a bit from the memory.

"I wasn't there yet, but your grandfather mentioned that story to me. You used your powers at that time, correct?"

"Yes, the bad kids locked me in this dark room, and I was so scared, and—" Naminè stopped and was finally able to grasp where her teacher is going, "Wait a sec—because I was so scared, I began to think strongly of the ways I want to protect myself. And with that, I managed to use this power."

"You're right!"—clapping her hand—"Man, you're getting better. I guess I should give myself some credit as your tutor!"

The heartwarming atmosphere was short-lived when Naminè ask the question Tifa had wanted to avoid. "That's how my grandfather was able to grasp this ability so as to erase _my_ memories. If that's the case, considering that he found out my meetings with the vampire, will he do the same thing again?"

Tifa froze, unable to answer this time, but Naminè had gone on being impatient with the long wait and persisted on her as she stood up to shake the older woman's shoulders, "Please, Ms. Tifa. Answer my question! Is it true?"

"…yes…"

There was a moment of silent, and Naminè let go of her shoulders. Her arms swinging back to her sides as she stepped back while her tutor stood up and gaze forlornly at the sight of the only student she had grown to care for. How her pink lips part from disbelief, eyes glistening with tears that are already forming larger to fall as crystal beads down her pale cheeks. No longer does her face produce any color as if her life had been stolen. The sight struck grief on Tifa. She could not bear see her student in such a pain, nevertheless, the flaxen-haired girl manage to ask yet another question, "And…Roxas?"

As much as she does not want to hear the words come out from Tifa's mouth, Naminè, for some odd reason persisted on hearing it, even though she already had her mind set on the only possible answer:

"He's going to be…"—gulp—"executed by tomorrow…" Tifa had said the words she feared the most shooting her like a thousand bullets. Her heart seemed to shatter at that moment.

"That's not true…" Namine mumbled. Weakness began to envelope her whole body and her legs collapse to the floor. It was convenient that her tutor was there to hold up the limp arms of the pale-skinned girl before the darkness she imagined swirling below her completely swallow the young girl whose ears could not stop that bloody word from being repeatedly stated, _"EXECUTED…Executed…executed…" _Every time the word whispered in her ears, the more it seemed to press dreadful contraction against Naminè's chest. It felt as though her heart was being tormented that she did not notice she was no longer breathing until a voice suddenly busted through her thoughts, "NAMINÈ! Naminè, snap out of it! There's nothing else we can do!" Tifa tried to pull her up but, to her surprise, Naminè held on to her arms so the two of them are now standing back to the empty room; A place full of nothing but the agonizing scratches of not seeing Roxas ever again.

"NOO!" Naminè screamed, anguish and desperation spurting out off her voice. Her knees down to her feet could barely carry itself from trembling too much—the rest of her body does the same.

"Hey, what's going on here!" the two guards must have heard Naminè's cries, and went immediately on pulling Naminè off Tifa. "Ms. Tifa, _please_, I want to see Roxas. PLEASE!" Tifa's mind was loaded with disconcertion, making her feet move unconsciously as she slowly began taking steps backwards out the door. She did not see that other guard was already on the move of gesturing the older woman out, saying something about handling the situation from here. The last thing Tifa saw was Naminè's crying face, screaming the same words, "I want to see Roxas!" before the door swung close. The guards even have a tough time trying to pull the insane girl together as she kick her legs, scratching their arms and even biting them; The things that bound her to this place with nothing to do to prevent her beloved's fate.

Tifa was the same._ "I'm really sorry, Naminè, I can't help you…because I don't want you to be put in danger…"_

-0000000000000000000000000-

"Gah!" That was the last of his sound before the figure finally stop stirring aggressively under an electricity cap. His arms and legs bound with metal chains on what looked like an electrocution chair. Behind it was a huge machine blinking with an assortment of colorful switches and buttons. The most visible, movable devise attached on that machine was a lever, which could've been the power switch. One of the several people inside the glass room pulled the lever down, signaling that their job is over. What they wear inside the room are yellow protection suits that come close into looking like a bee keeper suit.

Roxas heaved a long sigh. He does not mind the pain right now. His head is only overflowing with the thought of his Naminè. The moment he saw that old fucker pull Naminè away from his side, the boy just couldn't take it. He managed to inflict a small scratch on the old geezer, but he still know in his guts that that same fucker is still a relative of Naminè because of the similar smell of their blood. The difference is is that the man's blood produces more than a ton of stench! He gave all of his best effort to fight them off. He did, he tried, yet he failed. But those son of a bitch guards have more advantage, and they trapped him as soon as he stepped on Naminè's room. Oh, if only God, or whoever is out there, is up to listen to a pathetic being like him, he would have given up his pride and prayed for salvation, but then, of course, what heavenly being would _want_ to be on a vampire's side? Even going as far as to help _him_? The next option could be selling his soul to the devil, and his willing to do that just so he could escape this living hell and take Naminè away with him. However, with this current situation, he'd probably had his soul sold already.

"That's the last of the tests, my lord," Xehanort declared, never leaving his eyes on the clipboard he was holding, as if the man was truly concentrating on the piece of paper while taking control of another machine on the outside of the glass room.

Ansem the Wise just continue to stare at the fallen vampire before him, his eyes searing with menace. "That's all? There is still a lot of experimentation to perform. We are not going to stop until that boy carry out his last breath of energy from the procedures."

Xehanort stopped what he was doing and look at the old man beside him. "Permission to offer my opinion, Sir."

"Go on," Ansem said nonchalantly.

Xehanort straightened his back as he starts to retaliate on his master's decision, "If I may recall, Zation is a high-class science artifact who has contributed countless of _vital_ information to your corporation. Furthermore, _he is a Dhampir!_ Must it not be a rare species will I tolerate such conclusion, however, the case is more concerted on the opposition, Master Ansem the Wise. We could not possibly exterminate the vampire for such a mere, worthless cause—"

"BE QUIET YOU!" The face of his superior had grown beet red. Obviously he was extremely annoyed at his apprentice's overall attempt to convince him not to kill Zation no. XIII. "Regardless of the corollaries, I've met my final deduction, and that settles this argument."

"But—" the silver-haired man tried again to change his mind but was cut off before finishing his statement.

"No more words from you! Just because you are my top scientist does not mean you have the right to interfere with my plans."

"I…I apologize, Master," Xehanort said and he went back to work as soon as the older man turned away to look back at the glass room again. The silver-headed scientist could not help but form a glare at his boss' direction.

Ansem whispered something under his breath that may be directed at his close companion, but his voice was so soft Xehanort did not seem to hear what he had said about him, "And…just because you look like my daughter's lover…"

-0000000000000000000000000-

Olette walked along the colorless hallway, holding a platter of bread, cheese, and a plate of steaming, yellow soup. Like Tifa's appearance, the cameras inside those shady, black orbs track her movements as if she was some sort of fugitive. _"Damn, stupid cameras!"_ Nonetheless Olette was able to resist the urge of glaring up at those black orbs.

Sooner or later, she arrived in front of her desired destination, but entry is thwarted with two guards who appeared to be in a bad mood. The young maid coughed up two times to get their attention before saying, "Excuse me but I am Namine's personal maid, and I would like to _kindly_ ask you to step aside so that I can deliver these foods to her." Yet, the two, tall officers did not budge and answered back, "I apologize, lady, but we were given specific orders not to let any visitors in from now on."

A vein popped up on Olette's head. _"I do not have time for this!"_ She put up a fake smile and came up with a fake excuse, "Well, this was a direct order by Master Ansem the Wise himself. As you _obviously_ should know, your 'prisoner' over there is _apparently_ the granddaughter of the person who hired you. So if you so rudely forbid me from fulfilling my duty, then I will just have to notify the master about it, what do you say?"

The two guards exchanged looks, and then went back towards the girl in front of them. "Okay, but we'll give you only 5 minutes to spare, got it? Don't you two get any wrong ideas. Don't want to get ourselves in any trouble here." As a result, they pulled back and allow entry.

"That's good enough for me." Olette smiled with dignity and stepped in, the guards closing the door behind for her.

She almost dropped the platter the moment her eyes found Naminè. No longer does her skin shine pure white as she was deliberately covered with scratches and bruises. Of course the injuries are not that critical to the point where they bled, yet it left the maid fret, enough to place the food on the floor and shot next to her.

"Lady Naminè!" she exclaimed, touching the flaxen-haired girl's bruised arms. The basis of those injuries must have been the belligerent wrestle between Naminè and the guards. Right now, Naminè had crawled to the utmost corner of the room, sitting on the cold floor with arms wrapped tightly around her knees, and head buried within. Her muffled cries and whispers are still heard around the walls.

"Oh no." Olette was at the verge of tears herself. She covered her mouth as she tried to suppress a whimper. "This is…" she involuntarily fell backwards on her bottoms. "This is my entire fault. I'm so…_I'm so sorry!_" She shot back again and wraps her arms tightly around the other girl. Naminè's eyes widened, completely taken back by Olette's sudden confession. She stopped making sniveling noises and listened to what the brunette female was about to say next, "Your grandfather still remembers the incident that happened to you three years ago. He was still too cautious and wanted to make sure that you won't present out anymore trouble as soon as you start living in this building to study, so…he thought about having someone to watch over you. Naminè, the sole purpose of why I was assigned by Sir Ansem to be your personal maid was…so that"—Olette choked from her own words—"my real job was to spy on you!"

Naminè's eyes has really widened this time, completely frozen. "IT WAS ME! I was the one who told your grandfather about the vampire! It was my fault. Everything that's happening to you right now is completely my fault!" She was now shaking from crying too much. She buried her face upon Naminè's head as if wishing for the regret to bury along with it, refusing to see what her lady has on her expression right now.

From the maiden's last words, Naminè finally flinched, which gave her the attempt to pull away from the deceiver's tight hold, but the other girl presented out more strength and manage to exhibit an untoward grasp. "_Please!_" Olette begged, and the girl was frozen again, tears running rapidly down both's cheeks, "Listen to me first! Master Ansem the Wise promised to handle my school tuitions if I accepted the offer. I know it's wrong for me to hide this from you; To _deceive you_, but I have to do this for my mother, so she won't work too hard anymore."

If only Naminè's mouth was not pressed really hard against her arms due to Olette's tight embrace, she could have halted her from saying anymore hurtful things. Olette was one of the few people Namine had trusted. Her friend. How can she betray her like that! And Tifa who refused to help her! Both of them, they're all LIARS! Again, hope is slowly turning its back, making Naminè weaker and more vulnerable at every passing second. The maid had the upper hand, so she had no choice but to continue listening, even though half of her is actually willing to pay attention.

"But then I found out how kind you really are so I didn't really spy on you, I swear! Then I saw you two on the roof earlier, so I have to do what I came here for in the first place. But…" The teen paused for awhile, shaking.

"I never expected this to happen to you. And, I know that you won't ever forgive me for this, but…I'm _really_, really, really…really—" The maid's words broke out into a cry. She hadn't let go of her hold against the blond teen, but with her arms gradually loosening, Naminè was now able to release herself and grabbed the girl's shoulders, making Olette face her. She continued to whimper and tried to avert her leaf-green eyes from blond female, but Naminè wouldn't have it. Her eyebrows furrowed with seriousness. "Olette, please…I'll only forgive you if you help me get to that vampire."

Olette snapped in surprise. "But my lady, what is with that creature that interests you so much? He has done nothing but bring trouble—"

"Because he is someone I care about the most in this world! Don't ever call him 'creature', or 'nobody', or anything else because his name is Roxas. Remember that." The way Naminè's eyes shimmer with sincerity gave Olette an idea of how she felt, and nodded in understanding. The blond teen sighed and proceeds with her plan, "Now, I want—no, I _need_ to escape this prison with Roxas, there's no other way to stop my grandfather from killing him besides this one. So, I want you to help me take those guards somewhere long enough for me to reach the laboratory."

Olette nodded. "All the servants of the South Wing will be having potluck celebration this night. I could probably use that as an excuse to invite most of the guards and lure them away from this spot. Nonetheless, the door will be locked, plus, there will be surveillance cameras attached on every hall and, from what I've heard, they are monitored 24/7! How can you possibly escape?"

Naminè, looked away and thought for awhile, then said, "Do you have a pin?"

The young servant stared at her with confusion, but went right way with pulling out a two, thin hairpins from her brown hair and hand them over to her companion.

"I've always been a good sneaker since I was young, and I've learned how to pick locks because of that," Naminè explained while she fiddled with the pins before hiding it inside her clothes. "The party will take place this night, right?"

"Yes." The maid took a quick glance at her watch. "It's already 7. We still have 3 hours left before the potluck start, why?"

"I heard from my tutor that Roxas' execution will be held until early tomorrow, so we have to escape today this night. As soon as the potluck start, you have to come down here to persuade the guards to come over to the South Wing, and _make sure they go_. After that, I can finally pick on the locks. I'm counting on you, Olette."—Olette nods at this—"Hopefully the darkness will hide me from the cameras, but right now, let's breathe normally that my grandfather still respect people's privacy and does not allow cameras in this room for anyone to see what we're doing—"

Their conversation was cut short when the door squeaked open, the guards appearing behind it. "Okay, time's up, Missy. You got more time than we bargained for."

With that, Olette stood up casually, and start walking off. Before she step outside, Olette look back one last time and said, "You're going to need _a lot_ of energy, so eat up…Naminè." She winked and Naminè smiled, "Thank you very much for this _food_, Olette." This utterly threw off the guards who were watching the whole scene.

"Well what d'ya know, food's actually the key to cool this little kid down, how come we've never thought of that before," one of the guards whispered to the other, while the other just had his mouth dropped open due to the girl's sudden change in mood. Little do they know that something is about to break lose tonight.

The door gingerly closed afterwards. Naminè reached out for the spoon and saw someone on it, staring back at her: It was the reflection of the princess who once had the eyes of a weak child. It was as if she could no longer recognize her own reflection, but it's really her; the_ real_ her! The part of her that has been hiding in the deepest dept of darkness all these years has, at last, come to the light. Now she can easily see the girl, whose eyes are filled with determination, strength, and a spark of new hope. She likes this part of her. The princess has grown out of her childhood personality and is now asking—no,_ demanding_ and _screaming _to break free from the castle walls, even if it means she has to go on subversive measures to overthrow the King; her own father (or 'grandfather' based on Naminè's situation). Who would have thought that something could grow out of a nothing like her—or so she has always thought so about herself.

God must be considering her prayers right now as Naminè later found a piece of paper and a writing utensil under the narrow, bunk-sized bed which seemed to have grown into a comfortable King-sized bed in her sparkling eyes. She starts writing on that paper.

Her hopes and dreams; they're all starting to come true. This day wasn't such a bad day after all as it made this weak, little girl stronger with the realization that this is the time to follow her own steps and rule, together with her knight sweeping her off her feet, to a land where the two can finally be together. This time, they'd make sure no wall will be built once again to separate them.

~XOX~

…_Forthwith, save thee by deliverance from these feigned affairs_

* * *

**Author's Note: **Thank goodness school finally ended three weeks ago! Pwee! DX Well, that's pretty much a good news for ya'll because I finally have the time of my life for fanfiction duties. I apologized for droning out the chapter with all those flashbacks in the beginning, but Naminè was drowned in the depths of despair, so Tifa has to give her encouragements by letting the poor girl recall the happiness she had experienced in the past (Also because I want to bring back events of the past chapters because you guys must have probably forgotten about them. Te-hee) along with additional informations that's suppose to follow up the last chapter, plus, the all too much psychological conflict.

Well, I know it's kind of a downer to say this but despite the length of this chapter: THIS HAS GOT TO THE LAMEST CHAP I'VE EVER WRITTEN (I'd say it's probably second lamest to Chapter 1, The Right Age of Approaching Fate, because it seriously lacked Namixas LOVE). Seriously, I was planning to attach this to the next chapter's event but I just had to cut off the half last parts because this chapter is going OVER BOARD ranging to more than 8,000 words due to a lot of added "filler" events, and I have a tendency to keep an average of 5 (or 7) thousand something something words per chapters. No worries, I've already started the next chapter, and done with the whole outline so I can basically update it much earlier (hopefully)! Cross your fingers 'cause I'm telling you this right now that the next chapter is a MUST SEE; definitely something you guys ought to look forward to because it will _absolutely_ have the best—as in _THE BEST_ Roxas and Naminè moment EVER in the whole story! At _least_ 10 wonderful reviews for this lame chap would probably give me the strength to continue typing.

_Thanks_ again for my previous reviewers: maxeyn, raniza, MemoryxKeeper, RavenFollower13, EternallySky, BeautyIsAllICanGiveYou, Akemithebazookagirl, OSheaMackenzie, Alura Avaleen Lorenza, lucky-001, Nime00, TheShadowedKissedAngel, Innocence and Instinct, eion sairy, NeverGirl, byahime, and hinata3487. I've received a total of 92 REVIEWS JUST FOR 7 CHAPTERS! It's the best one I ever got since I submitted my very first story in fanfiction! You guys are cool! ;D But, not that I'm complaining since I am getting new reviewers, I wonder whatever happened to my other _old_ reviewers…?


	9. Ch8: A Moment of Freedom

Key: _"thoughts" _/ _Naminè's letter_ /_** flashback **_/ **Tifa's words**

* * *

_**Chapter Eight**__**:**_

**A **M**o**m**e**n**t **o**f **F**r**e**e**d**o**m

~XOX~

_Together__, hand in hand…_

_Dear everyone__, it feels as though it has been forever since I left my beloved home, Destiny Islands, along with everyone I've grown to love. But in reality, only a brief month had passed since then… _

Tick, Tick, Tick…

Sapphire orbs intently watch the golden clock hanging twelve feet up the wall. It has been two hours and fifty-nine minutes since Olette left to attend to her duties as a Kingdom Hearts Corporation maid. After devouring every piece of food on the tray she delivered earlier, The only other activity Naminè can do afterwards was sit quietly on the bed while glaring up at the said round object on her wall as if it might just spontaneously catch on fire. _"Come on…come on…" _Tick, Tick, Tick—_DING!_

Ten o'clock. Finally. Naminè didn't realize she has been holding her breath until the last of the minute hand pass her desired number. Now the next step was to wait patiently for Olette's voice behind the only door, but how can one wait _patiently_ when Naminè herself is suffering from an extreme case of anxiety: Her heart beats wildly in her chest, and her entire body was almost soaked by her own sweat. Her shaking did not stop and it only worsens as the hour reached its full capacity. If it wasn't for her strong will and determination, Naminè's current physical state wouldn't have been able to handle the stress weighing her down, and she could have easily pass out in any minute. Sometimes she wonders if the plan even had the slightest chance to come into full effect. What if one of the guards catches her red-handed? What if Roxas was locked in another room other than the normal laboratory? How will she be able to find him then? Or worst, what if Olette had second thoughts and decided to withdraw from the deal? All of these wretched possibilities are wrecking Naminè's mind like a major traffic had just jammed itself in every single nerve cells of her body. But the girl wouldn't have it.

_**"****Just trust your heart and you'll be fine."**_

This time, she will _not_ let her weakness get the best of her. Now isn't the time to feel insecure. She had already cast out her plan of action and faith towards her personal maid, so it's too late to back down now and forget everything she'd ever believed during these past couple of hours. As if on cue, her ears perked from a sudden yet faint sound that started to form outside the room…

"I told you we have a job to do, so get the hell out, brat!" The tallest of the sentry shoo off a young girl in front of him, clearly annoyed at seeing her presence yet again.

Olette, on the other hand, tried to keep any vein from popping out of her forehead. Gritting her teeth, she took in a good amount of oxygen and commences operation: Deception. "Look, I'm sorry I was rude to you two earlier, but I swear I was just following Ansem's orders." She clasps her fists together and raise them just below her plumped lips, rolling her eyes up to look at their faces. "_Please!_ Today is my mother's birthday too. We haven't experienced a good celebration for years and her wish is for everyone to attend. I want this to be special for her, and you, as the honorable protectors of this company, are her special guests!"

"Aw, common, boss," the smaller of the sentry whispered to the other. Apparently, he could no longer take the 'Moe' effect, "Just look at her!" The girl's expression is begging and pleading. She even managed to develop small, glittering beads of tears at the corner of her eyes. This, of course, ultimately brought cuteness to a whole new level, who could not possibly resist? "Have a heart. It's her mother's birthday. The least we could do is be there. We've got nothing to lose anyway, and don't deny it; I know you're hungry too." A moment after his partner said that, the taller guard made a long, hideous growl in the empty pits of his abdomen. Unfortunately, his own wretched stomach overheard the man's proposal.

"Urg…Jesus Christ…FINE! We'll go to that stupid pot-luck shit," he exclaim, trying to look tough despite the embarrassment that had just burst out from within him.

"Yes!"

"Shut the fuck up! We'll only stay there for ten minutes, Moron. I ain't gonna let your stupidity get my ass fired just because you feel for this girly-girl."

Olette felt proud for having manipulated the two muscular men, and to keep up with the act, she place her hands on her chest before looking up at them with the cutest, most sincere smile as possible, causing both males to blush stubbornly. "Thank you…" Hence, Olette began to lead the duo towards the South Wing. She secretly threw a look back at the white door as she walks a few feet ahead of her companions. Narrowing her eyes, she somehow has a feeling that this will be the last time the brunette servant will serve her lady Naminè but nonetheless pray to every known deity that whatever it was her friend was up to and will face after this hectic exploit, she will come out okay. _"Naminè…good luck."_

…_I wanted so much to tell you the things I've been carrying on my shoulders; to tell you all how much you mean to me, but I don't think I'll be able to admit this to you face to face…_

Naminè pressed her ear hard against the white exit. She waited several minutes for the ruckus outside to die down. Gudging from the silence that soon followed, the blond teen certifies that Olette had successfully accomplished her mission. Now it's all up to her to carry out her main agenda but after passing her first obstacle and that is busting out of the Detention Room undetected. "Undetected" is clearly a strong word for it comprises eighty percent ambiguity, leaving only a small amount of space for improbable triumph. However, Naminè is willing to gamble that remaining twenty percent. It's now or never!

…_because we may never see each other again after you read this letter…_

After taking several deep breaths to stabilize her mentality and prepare for the upcoming events, Naminè took out Olette's hair pin, but not before whispering her deepest gratitude towards the brunette for everything she's done. Naminè knew her Grandfather will discover her secret schemes with the vampire eventually; it just came sooner than later, therefore, it won't help if she continue to hold a grudge against the friendly maid. Knowing her kind and loyal nature, Naminè would probably still forgive Olette one way or the other, and she knows her green-eyed friend would be aware of that as well.

Now, time to let the rat lose. It took maybe a good five minutes for the girl to get the lock undone before she peers through the now opened gap in the door. Glancing from left to right, Naminè gave another sigh of relief upon finding no one in the hallway and that it was dark just as she had predicted, but she still couldn't escape the feeling of exposure as she crawled out of her room and into the gloomy corridors, every so often looking up at those black orbs containing the cameras she feared most. Naminè proceed to the direction of the glass room while trying to stay clear out of the moon light that was inconveniently reflected through the large window panes built against one side of the hall. The fact that the windows repeats at intervals on the wall does not make the situation any better for Naminè's favor.

Half way up the hall, the young girl began to distinguish a dark figure, causing all her body functions to stop briefly. There, standing a midst the lingering shadows was her private tutor, Tifa Lockhart. "Naminè…"

…_I've longed for people to care for, and to care with—something important that I've lacked ever since I was born. But, I found them so countless a time in your arms: Heartrending memories…_

_**"****Hi, I'm Kairi, um…I saw how much you were troubled in speaking up in front of all of us, but you did it anyway so… I think that was amazing."**_

Naminè was frightened that she was found out so soon, yet at the same time, she was relieved that it was only the person whom she trusted, not her grandfather or any of his trusty servants at that. But then, the events of that evening when the said tutor visited her came, crashing back to the young girl's memories. As far as she could recall, Tifa never tried to help her out! Instead, she allowed the guards to confine her and block her chances of escape. Naminè's fears suddenly turned into that of anger for betrayal, and she once again found her voice to speak, "I-I won't let you stop me, Ms. Tifa." Despite a few stuttering, each word she uttered were firm, definite, and contains the edge of defiance as a disciple would against her lecturer, "I won't back down this time! Not now. Not ever!"

The older woman flinched at her own student's speech. As a matter of fact, it was the first time she had heard Naminè speak to her at all using that tone of voice. Somehow, it made her proud of Naminè for finally standing up for what she believes in, but disappointed that she no longer needs to rely on her after all these years. The once dependent and fragile little girl has grown up to walk on her own two feet without the need to hold her hands. Looking at the student's eyes flashing with never-before-seen strength and resolve, Tifa found herself yielding to her emanating willpower and looking away in shame for she knew she came there to ruin that rigid power Naminè has finally managed to build. "I'm sorry, Naminè" she directs her sight to the girl again, following the same burning intensity, "but this ends right here."

_**"Just try to face your fears and start moving because you may never know, once you raise your head up high and show them what you're made of, the experience will definitely be great."**_

To Naminè, it has always been Tifa who cheered for her, who gave her the encouragement she needed to stand and face any problems straightforwardly. So, _why? _Why, out of all the people she knew, does it have to be _her_ to say such contradicting things? Never in her dreams did Naminè expected that Tifa will be one of those 'problems' she will have to face in the future. Raising her head higher with eyes never faltering, Naminè declared, "That won't happen. I'm…sorry for being a bad student, but I can't let this chance go! Y-You can stop me as much as you want, but…I'll fight even if it has to be _you_!" Before Tifa was aware of it, Naminè had already shot pass her, but of course, the long-haired female was no ordinary teacher. She managed to hold her arms before the younger girl could even take five steps ahead.

Her reflexes caused the blond-haired girl to thrash about violently, although Tifa held on in the same desperate level the teenager exerts. "Stop! Naminè you'll—"

"What?!" Naminè screamed but stopped struggling to meet her tutor in the eyes. She is becoming impatient. Time is running out. She needs to see Roxas now before news of her escape reaches her grandfather's ears.

"You'll _die!"_

…_comical memories…_

**_"You deserve to goof off with us once in a while so we organized this party just for you. So, like it?"_**

_**"Nonsense! You've been through a lot. A little celebration for someone worthy of it did not cause any hindrance at all."**_

Naminè was taken back, but pulled her arm aggressively from her tutor's clutches and shook her head saying, "I don't know what you're talking about, Ms. Tifa, but even if what I'll do can cost me my life. I won't regret it. I've always been so…physically and emotionally weak, thinking everything and everyone around me are so bad. And every time, I'd cry so pathetically because I thought that nothing's going to change anyway and no matter what I do, I'll just lose in the end. But then you came and set me straight."

_**"**__E_verything's going to be alright. You can trust me on this."

Tears are now flowing out of Naminè's eyes. Tifa could only stare dejectedly at the blond female who immediately wipes away the fluid engulfing her visions. "Oh, Naminè, you don't have to do this, _please_."

Yet she continues, cutting her off, "_You_ said that it was the same as giving up, and it allowed other people to control me, to lead me to the direction I never wanted. I don't want to be trap in here forever. I don't want to end up like a leashed dog. So, it's not about sacrificing my life for someone else, it's about what I want—what I need too. I want to make up for those past mistakes. For once I want to make a decision for myself too. I want to be happy too…

YOU CAN'T STOP ME FROM SAVING THE ONE I LOVE!"

…_and mostly, wonderful memories—each one worthy to be cherished in my heart forever…_

"Naminè? NAMINÈ!" But the teen is already running. Tifa watched helplessly as her student gets swallowed by the never-ending obscurity ahead, as if she had already accepted the darkness; her fate. Seeing this, a new idea sparked in Tifa. She continues to look at where Naminè had once been, thinking about something she should have done a long time ago…

-000000000000000000-

**Someday you'll find someone much worthy than your friends…**

…_Selphie, you are elegant, beautiful, and powerful like a queen who can bring down even the toughest of bullies. But even though you can be a bit conceited sometimes, you never stop caring for others to the point that you'd even charge at a group of gangs just to get your point across, and I can't help but worry about you every day. However, you are one of the top people I look up to and sometimes I feel jealous of you. You were everything I ever wanted to be: confident, pretty, and never afraid to stand for what you believe in…_

_**"I know what you're trying to prove, and I know it's wrong for me to force you into something you don't even want to do."**_

…_Tidus don't be afraid to show who you really are because you are better than that mature, neat-freak kid you pretend to be. You are Tidus, the laziest; trouble making kid in history. You're rashness would often get us all in a mess, yet I know you only do that to protect others. Not only are you the only guy, but also the special hero of our group. Brave, chivalrous, and strong like a warrior… _

_**"Don't be 'sorry', Nam. Selphie's just playing around."**_

…_Kairi, I'm really sorry I didn't get you anything for your birthday. You were the kindest, most generous, selfless person I've ever met. You always put others before yourself; it's no wonder why almost the entire male population in school likes you. Sometimes I imagine how your heart must be like. It must be as big as the moon. He he… Pure-hearted, strong-willed, and gentle like the princesses in our favorite fairy tale books. We shared so many things in common that I began to see you as the sister I never had…_

**_"Don't worry, Naminé. If that's what you really want, then I can understand. It's just that you're our best friend and it'll be hard for us to let you go."_**

…_You guys are and will always be the bestest best friends any person could ever ask for. No words can describe how great you all are. Please, don't ever change. Continue to be that goofy trio I know…even after I'm gone…_

"Sir Ansem the Wise! All of the surveillance cameras have suddenly shut down. It appears as though an insider hacked into our security systems," a voice called out, keeping his watch on the dozens of monitors in front of him. There were also other military-suited men who sat beside the spectator, looking as confused and terrified as the latter. This, of course, snatched the old man's attention and, without further a due, he rushed to their sides to confirm that unexpected notice. Sure enough, black nothingness began to obstruct the once clear view of the screens, one by one.

Knowing that someone has infiltrated their base, the red alarm swarmed throughout the whole building, and once that familiar red alert ignited, everyone instantly knew the drill: Ordinary inhabitants, students, maids, servants, were to stay within their chambers while KHC guards hastily scamper about and investigate the situation outside. Meanwhile, chaos from the previous evening seemed to have instigated yet again as white-suited men and women run to their individual duties. Some hid in the safety of their rooms; others cared less and continue their former task.

"Everybody, stay calm!"

"Groups 2 and 3, lead everyone to the South Wing. Make sure nobody comes out of their room, are we clear?"

"Master Ansem, KHC guards in the western North Wing confirmed the disappearance of Naminè Hearts!"

**…your family…**

Oh, Ansem the Wise heard his secretary wide and clear, and before the last of the monitors welcomes the on-going blackout, a feminine figure appeared in one of the screens which did not go unnoticed by the incisive eyes of Master Ansem the Wise. _"So, this is how you plan to betray me…_Tifa_."_

…_As for my cousins, my aunts, and uncles, you guys didn't view me as the heiress of the most powerful company in Twilight Town, you treated me like I'm really a part of your family; like I belong even though we're not really related. I know that I don't deserve your forgiveness for not realizing it much sooner…_

-000000000000000000000-

A silhouetted figure stood on top of a plated roof, all the while scrutinizing every movement occurring below her. She impassively watched dozens of people searching for a certain intruder. The ear-splitting alarm has even reached the outskirts of the building, and Tifa knew that it could attract a lot of 'unwanted' attention._ "I know this day would come…" _She continues to reflect quietly within her head, gazing up at the full moon as if it too was watching and anticipating for an impending moment, _"but, I'm glad I'm able to help you just this once." _

…_All I can do is thank you countless of times. Nothing can ever match how much kindness you've given me over the course of those unforgettable years I've spent on Destiny Islands. The Island that is home of adventure, of love, and freedom, and I am proud to consider it yours and mines…_

-000000000000000000000-

The moment the red alarm starts shrilling deafeningly, Naminè instantly knew something huge must've come up in the main control rooms, and she can expect the entire KHC military force to surround her in any minute. She doesn't know if her escapade activated the alarm, knowing that Tifa must've informed her encounter with her to the authorities, but then there's less likelihood that her grandfather would allow such considerable commotion just for the mere purpose of recapturing his granddaughter. Nonetheless, the only thought Naminè could brood over at that moment was the possibility of encountering more security units on the way. This caused her to sprint towards her destination as fast as her little legs could; now caring less about the security cameras that would certainly unfold her whereabouts. At last, after numerous turns and hiding, the flaxen-haired girl reached the glass room.

Roxas was confused, drained, but has enough strength left to contemplate what's going on right now. A few seconds prior to the current alarm, he could've sworn the chains were sheath tightly around him. Now it has loosened as if some divine being finally answered his prayers. It was crazy, but he couldn't find any other explanation for this sudden, bizarre occasion. Shaking his head, he thought that it was probably just a hallucination, a side effect brought by all the drugs injected into his body.

If he close his eyes and open them again, then everything will be back to the way it always was: Imprisonment, suffocation…pain. Maybe this is his last. Maybe this is the time to finally give in to that eternal darkness that has been tugging him ceaselessly ever since. After all, the only reason why Roxas managed to survive this long was because of that overwhelming desire—that _need_ to feel that rare warmth against his cold skin. The first time he experienced that unfamiliar sensation, he found himself attracted to it, obsessed, even. And it only grew stronger the more he spent time with 'her'. To see her, to touch her, again and again, has become his driving force. It was because of that one foolish purpose that Roxas anchored what was left of his diminishing life on earth even though there have been so many reasons why he should just end the torment and surrender to his inevitable fate.

…_And then, I found 'him'…_

As Roxas' vision gradually blurred, he made out a moving, white object coming in from the laboratory room's entrance. He had seen countless of white-uniformed humans during the course of his…so-called 'life' in the lab. All of them came in a variety of shapes and sizes, so how come this one looked so…different? No scientists, as far as he could tell, has ever become so small and delicate; so slim, and…

In a blink of an eye, what seemed to be the face of the mysterious, white figure moved a few inches in front of his. _"…Beautiful…" _Roxas finished his thoughts, then "Roxas, wake up," she said. The young boy's eyes immediately snapped open and he was now able to gaze closely at his unexpected visitor. Sure enough, standing directly in front of him was the "divine being" herself; His salvation.

…_He found me…_

"Naminè…what are—"

The angel immediately cut him off with a fierce hug around his head. "I'm so glad you're okay," she sobbed but let go just as fast to remove the metal bars binding him. The girl had no time to wonder why the door to the glass room was conveniently unlock and how she found that Roxas' restraints have become undone before she arrived, regardless, she took advantage of their luck right away. Caressing his cheek, she asks, "Can you walk?"

Roxas now had a clear view of the girl in front of him: Her breathing was rapid, sweat drip down the side of her face, not to mention there were several scratches and bruises scattered on her once smooth, flawless skin. It's clear that she must've ventured through a lot to come to him. And let's face it; Roxas is _not_ happy with what he's seeing. His eyebrows furrowed, and suddenly, he found himself hoist up to his feet with Naminè's help. Suddenly, he found a brand new strength to pull her to his chest, and bury his face upon her silky locks.

…_We found each other…_

As much as she doesn't want to end this comforting moment, Naminè placed her hands on his chest and gently push him away. "Come on. We need to get out of here before they find us. Can you summon your portal?"

Roxas lifted his hand, preparing to cast a spell, but grumbled when an excruciating twinge pierced through his entire arm causing the young vampire to stumble a bit forward while grabbing that sore body part. He used Naminè as his arch to maintain his stance, at the same time; careful not to put too much pressure on her for he knows she won't be able to carry his weight. Naminè allowed him to rest his head against her shoulder. His lips were only a few centimeters away from her neck that she can easily feel his deep pants of breaths grazing against her skin. Shivering from the sensation, Naminè slid her hands to his shoulders when she realized he could not use his transportation power. It must have something to do with whatever her grandfather did to him. She narrowed her eyes at the thought of the wise, old man. Naminè couldn't believe that she's even related to him. To think that he's willing to use whatever methods necessary to separate them, even to the point that he'd erase his own granddaughter's memories and almost steal the life of a young Dhampir. How far will his revenge take him until he's completely satisfied? How much more will he do to hurt her?

Well, Naminè has had enough. She originally projected that they use Roxas' powers to get themselves out of there but now that her plan backfired, she needs to come up with another one quick. The lock down drill was still in process. Maybe they could use it as a diversion to getaway narrowly from KHC guards. Still, they had no choice but to escape the hard way. The teen was beginning to panic, wondering what to do, until a memory hit her:

Naminè hadn't much to do at a young age. She was forbidden to go anywhere outside the building and maids are constantly scampering about, nagging her to stay within the boundaries of her room if they catch her sneaking off. But that didn't stop the young trouble-maker. She continued her regular explorations until she landed on her grandfather's office where curiosity led her to find the blue print of the building's construction. Naminè couldn't believe how clear and precise these memories are becoming. In that instant, she remembers every detail of those diagrams and eventually found the exit she was looking for.

Is this the result of her powers: To be able to reform forgotten memories even when they happened a long time ago? Although, she still hasn't gotten around in controlling it yet, she was glad she managed execute that ability right now.

Naminè briefly pulled Roxas' hood to cover his head before she began guiding him to the direction she wanted. The red alarm was still beeping and footsteps of security officers were still heard. Sometimes they come at a dangerously close proximity, sometimes at a safe distance. By using the map she drew in her head, Naminè lead the way while holding onto Roxas' gloved hands. Every time a group of guards came close, they would always successfully crouch down on the side or at a corner until they're gone. Naminè's heart has not stop throbbing ever since she got out of that room, and now she worries how it might just burst out of her chest if they were found out.

Thankfully, she caught the word "EXIT" blinking on the other side of the hallway they were in. _Unfortunately_, the distance between the duo and the exit was approximately eighty feet long. "_Almost there…" _

"Halt!"

Somebody should have shot Naminè in the head because at that moment, all her senses went haywire. She did not dare look behind her to see one of the guards have, at last, discovered them.

…_and it made me believe of the existence of the red string of fate Selphie always used to brag about…_

Naminè didn't have time to react. She heard a loud bang and then suddenly found Roxas' blood splattered on the pure, white wall behind them. He gasps and held on to his injured shoulder, leaning against the wall. The man who fired did not budge from his position; instead, he readjusted the forestock of his weapon and aim once again at the direction of the two, one eye closed and the other peering through the sight of the shotgun.

"Stop!" Naminè screamed and stood between Roxas and the pursuer. She raised her arms to the sides to shield the vampire from anymore bullets that may fly their way.

"Please step aside, Ma'am," the military-suited man ordered firmly. He was wearing a black mask and goggles like one of those FBI agents she sees in movies.

"Who said?!"

"The shoot-and-kill of the vampire was a direct order from Master Ansem the Wise. Again, I advise you to step aside, or I'll be forced to fire at will." His voice is calm and professional, but she couldn't help noticing the harsh edge in the tone. Naminè gulped. The situation is becoming more and more difficult to handle. Add the fact that other men and women agents have found their way into the scene, apparently hearing the commotion that had just transpired in their area.

The guards slowly approach them, still aiming their weapons, and Naminè is quivering madly. Fear slowly gripped her heart. Her eyes widened and her knees buckled, threatening to give away at any moment, but the poor girl was too stiff and paralyzed to move. All plans and ideas have ultimately vanished from her head and now she stood there, vulnerable from the enemies' hard, pointed muzzles and bayonets.

Roxas' senses, on the other hand, were going on a rollercoaster ride. He heard small voices here and there, objects tapping on the floor, metals clinging, and noises of walkie-talkies; still he could not determine the situation from there. The dizziness and fatigue he felt earlier found its way into his system once again as blood continuously pour out from his open wound. He had no idea why he hasn't regenerated yet and why it was taking way too long than normal. All he knows is that Naminè is standing in front of him, protecting him when he should be the one doing so. He felt so weak, so utterly useless. What kind of a man is he? He promised to protect her with his life, not the other way around! He was supposed to be stronger than this; stronger than all of them combined. Yet, he could only watch, helpless, compared to the smaller back of the young girl in front of him.

Guards, tall and broad, had them surrounded, and they are closing in, one step at a time.

…_It's always been him…_

There was one who had marched forth too close to Naminè's liking. She was about to pull the trigger but Naminè was quicker. She instantly jumped to the female soldier and pushed her as hard as she could. But another one came and wraps his arm around the girl's shoulders. She countered the assault by biting onto his arm. "Fucking—" the guard yelped and impulsively slapped Naminè across the face.

Meanwhile, another man came to Roxas' side and shot him a second time. Thankfully, the vampire shifted just in time for the bullet to miss but it left a deep scratch on his chest area where blood flowed out of it freely. Naminè got startled by the gunshot. She stumbled sideways but managed to pull herself back together immediately after she was slapped to kick the man's shins.

Her brutal attacks only vexed the gaurd until she earned one hard punch on the stomach. "Bitch," he spat as he proceeded in grabbing the young girl's hair aggressively. Naminè wanted to fall down but the guard was pulling her hair up, she has no choice but to continue standing despite the pain on her abdominal region. All she can do is clutch it and whimper; her eyes shut tightly from the agonizing impact she had just received. It was the first time someone had striked her that way, and she's not sure if her frail body can handle any more of their muscular blows. "Hey look, she fainted," the officer laughed.

Roxas saw this, but before he could react, he was kneed on the stomach followed by a firm smack of the gun on the back of his neck, causing him to land forcefully on the ground.

"Hmp, this vampire is weaker than I expected," one of them sneered, kicking the limp body on the floor.

A woman's voice replied after him, "Don't underestimate him. His body is still in shock from all the experiments he underwent. And you!" she turned to the guy clutching Naminè, "Drop her now. She's still Master Ansem's granddaughter."

However, the other male turned away and pointed his gun towards Naminè's forehead. "We'll just say she got shot for getting in our way." Roxas' eyes widened as he watch the man pull the trigger.

"Asshole, sto—"

On a swift of a moment, a sudden flash of light engulfed the whole room. Everyone present had to turn away and the man gripping Naminè's hair let her go in surprise. Her body drops to the floor, hitting her head with a loud thud. As the light dissipated, they witness the boy whom they referred to as Xation no. XIII sitting on his knees, in his hand was a seemingly over-sized key. It contains extricate patterns and the color was black, as black as the wielder's spirit; as black and shallow as an _oblivion_.

The same confusion was marked on the dhampir's face. He examined the large, sparkling object, which appeared out of the blue in a ray of black and blue light. But that momentary spark of emotion was short-lived. He regained energy like an unknown thunder bolt had just stuck him from out of nowhere. His eyes trace over Naminè's unmoving body and slowly stood up, hood covering the burning rage beneath. There was a moment of silence until one of the foolish officers took one step forward and suddenly they found him _beheaded_ before their eyes.

"The fuck…?" All the people in the room were stunned because, in a split second, the head of their honorable colleague was now being lifted by the hair in the hands of this fiend. Blood spewed out below the distorted face and Roxas, with his entire figure shrouded in shadow, threw the said object to the side as if it was nothing more than a piece of trash.

Next, he took advantage of the shock and ran to the rest of the guards with speed too fast for them to perceive. He slashes and swung the humongous key around, disregarding the bloody screams that resulted from it. Most of them tried firing at the predator, but it was like aiming at a fly.

The only man left standing trembled in horror while he glances around. He would recoil back and forth even at the slightest movement. As part of the Kingdom Hearts Corporation Corps, they usually have the upper hand when facing these types of beasts, but this time, it was like nothing he's ever seen before. He discharges an unremitting projectile from his machine gun. "YOU SON OF A BIIIIIITCH!" He screamed to top off the shrilling noise of the weapon. He then felt a body looming behind him. Gulping, he slowly turns around while his weapon drops to the ground due to the uncontrollable shaking of his hands as if it was a premonition of his coming doom. The last thing the guy saw was a pair of golden orbs and a sinister grin.

-00000000000000000000-

Liquid drops at intervals and the sound gently resonated through the granite floor where Naminè's head is lying. The annoying disturbance, of course, gained Naminè's consciousness, so now she found herself rubbing an ache on her head where it had previously collided to the ground. She looked at her hand and found red liquid dripping down from it. _"Blood."_

But oh, there was more: She made out something red at the corner of her eyes, and the moment she turned to determine whatever it was, her breath hitched and that strong stench of iron and flesh did not hesitate to infiltrate her entire air canal. She gasps and instantly covers her mouth and nose, trying to stop the feeling of bile from going further up her esophagus. Dozens of dead bodies piled on top of each other. Some with missing limbs, skulls split open, or intestines ripped out. It was as if Death himself had initiated a genocide party.

Naminè tried to back away, but screamed when she felt a dislocated head behind her. She slapped it and got up to run to the nearest exit, anywhere away from that horrid place. A faint beeping noise stood out from the hushed air. It was too soft to be the red alarm from earlier for it had now stopped. No, it was coming from somewhere close by. The young girl deliberately followed the sound. Her tears flooded her visions, and she almost didn't notice a black figure ten paces in front of her. Crimson velvet tainted the once clear blackness of his cloak as well as this large metal object in his hand. That figure stood there still as a statue.

"That sound…R-Roxas wh-what's going o-o-on here?" There was that annoying hiccup that accompanied her cries. She tried to stop the shaking but her body can't comply. Cold air blanketed her slim frame as she glance up at the figure with his back facing her. She couldn't make out his expression at all, and she starts getting annoyed at the silent treatment other than that reiterating beep that appears to be coming from him. "Wh-what happened?" she falters as she asks her next question, "Did you…kill them?"

Silence ensued again. "Roxas, answer me!"

"Arg!" The opposite person touches his head in an excruciatingly tight grip. The unknown beeping sound seems to be coming louder and faster. "Gaaah!" The vampire has now fallen on his knees, still clutching his head. He was screaming and began thrashing about. The large object he's grasping had just mysteriously disappeared in a swirling blue light, but Naminè couldn't care about that. All thoughts and anguish about the bloodbath prior have temporarily slipped out of her mind as she observes the current scenery before her.

"Roxas…" An avalanche of tears continues to fall down her cheeks, washing away some drops of blood that had managed to spray on her. She starts hearing the faint voices of Kingdom Hearts officers in the background, increasing in a steady dynamic. _"They're coming."_ Naminè took one hesitant step towards the raging vampire, and then another, until it broke into a sprint to follow the vampire who had swiftly ran out the exit. "Roxas!" she called out.

Her eyes were still as wide as saucers. Everything is swirling around her: Tifa, corpse, blood…Roxas. She doesn't know what to think anymore or where to go. All she knows is that she has to get to Roxas.

The soil was damp and wet, and before she knew it, the dark clouds above began to release heavy drops of water, but it failed to wash away the bewilderment, the dreadfulness of that one fateful night. The good news was: they're finally out of the building. The bad news: Naminè couldn't find her tall escort at all, and the rain further blurred her line of vision. The thing about Ansem's building was that it is encircled by a long range of forest lands. Only a handful of people have been recorded wandering through the wood. It was thick, shrouded, and murky, filled with crawling insects and inconspicuous thorns that could scratch any passerby if they stirred at least one inch within its compacted passages. Wet leaves, stems and brushes protruded left and right. Naminè had even received numerous scrapes, and every so often, she thought she felt something wiggling or crawling underneath her clothes. "Roxas!" she called out one last time. Her constant running gradually enervated until no longer can she move another step. That's when she made out that familiar beeping noise from before and it's coming from her flank.

Sure enough, she sees a dark, shadowy shape sitting below a wide trunk. "Roxas!" she exclaims as she scuttled to his side. He was still groaning in pain, clutching his head as he did earlier, now his hood had fallen back from his face. Naminè stared sadly at the blood that automatically ran down his cheeks before it was washed away by the rain and much of the blood stains from his cloak. She couldn't help but think of these red liquids as evidence that strengthened the reality of the many people that perished in the hands of this very person she cares for.

"Roxas, what's happening to you? I…I don't know what to do anymore." As soon as she asked that question, the vampire clawed his hands through the back of his head and rips out a small, rectangular object. He screamed at the abrupt torn of his flesh. Traces of tissue became visible at the glowing mechanism before the boy exerted the last of his strength to crush it into pieces. The strange beeping sound vanished. She realized that it was the tracking devise they've implanted in his brain.

Naminè have never seen so much gore in her life, and it didn't help that everything that had occurred thus far has revolved around that particular area. She could only stare in fright at the large amount of blood gushing out, not only from Roxas' shoulders, but now from his head. The red color has become quite distinct as they gather in a small pool below them.

His breathing became tremendously abnormal to the point that Naminè's first intuition proclaims that he must be having difficulty inhaling air into his lungs. So, having little left to do, she sat between his spread out legs to get a better angle in unzipping his coat. As soon as she revealed his naked torso, a deep gash welcomed her view. "Oh no…"

…_the first person to dispel my loneliness…_

She stared back at the young boy and quickly brushed away some of the hair from his face. His eyelids are halfway close, and the pupils beneath are becoming shallower and shallower. For some reason, a memory flashed in her mind…

**_"Hey, do you know why I read this poem to you?"_**

**"_No," Naminé sniffed._**

**_"Well, this is honestly a good way to supply awareness to youngsters like you about one of life's essential rule: _death_."_**

Then, everything was still. Silent. The soothing hum of the yellow nightingale and hoots of the owls were kept within themselves, and the moon and stars hid behind ominous clouds. It was as if no one were willing to share their sanctuary. Even the rain seemed to have given up from washing away the sorrow, leaving behind nothing but emptiness and…silence.

_**Naminé paused. "Like what happened to the little flower?" she asked.**_

_**Tifa nodded in response, "Certainly. You may still be way too young to even bother having this kind of topic stuck in your head, but I believe that it's better for you children to be already aware that in this world, everything is only a temporary thing, like the sun that comes and go, most importantly to you, my dear."**_

_**Naminé blinked when Tifa's index finger touch her nose just to point her out. "Me? Why me? I…don't understand."**_

Amidst the barren forest with its caliginous demeanor, only one light remained glowing. Naminè quivered, her eyes wide open, then she close them before she starts yelling in deep, penetrating sobs, "Let them take everything away from me. EVERYTHING!" she involuntarily hit his chest with the side of her fist. "But, not you! I _need_ you, Roxas. Please, stay with me…please…"

…_my first real friend…_

_**"...Oh, I trust that you will."**_

She buried her crying face against his chest, biting her lips until a bit of her own blood poured out from it. Naminè suddenly remembered how they were caught in the same situation three years ago. Like déjà vu. Her love was also in the brink of death. The only reason why she managed to save him was because she had given him some of her blood.

Suddenly, thoughts starts tumbling down in Naminè's mind, _"give him blood."_

She hardened the pressure of her teeth against her lips, causing more of that crimson juice to slip out. Afterwards, she held Roxas' face in place and she leans forward towards his mouth.

…_my first kiss…_

Everything is desolated, like a black hole had passed by to engulf everything, but it only refused to swallow Roxas. After all, who would want a monster that can kill innocent lives without a second thought? Nobody can ever accept him now, not after what he's done. So he'll just let himself drift off into oblivion, with nowhere to go and nothing to see. His body is all numb. Now he can only wait until his existence erodes by itself under that tree trunk.

All of his senses seemed to have faded away, that is until he heard a melodious voice. In a blink of an eye, the obscurity, the nothingness was shattered by a soft sensation, and delicious at that; so delectable, the inner beast began to stir inside him once again. He wanted more. He yearned for more of that taste. It was the same flavor, the same luscious scent and texture he was obsessively fond of. The craving has long been suppressed and now it had finally reached its peak. The feeling gushed throughout his entire system like a massive waterfall, and then finally, it broke through the wall of his rationality.

Roxas' eyes snapped open, illuminating deadly, golden orbs in its wake. The oblivious girl continues to press her lips against his in a frantic force. Her hand had already clung to the coat near his chest which shows how much she desperately needs him to respond to her actions.

An uncharacteristic smirk made its way to Roxas' lips. Suddenly, Naminè felt a hand behind her head and it pushes her further towards Roxas that even her nose was squished against his cheek. Naminè relaxed, a wave of relief wash through her from seeing that the vampire is alive and well. However, she furrowed her eyebrows when she sensed something different from the intensifying kiss. He began sucking and licking her mouth in an irrepressible frenzy. The hand behind her head had grasped her hair so tight, it was beginning to hurt.

"Ro—" she tried to say, but the words were swallowed by the tongue that forced its way into her mouth. She was beginning to find it harder to breath, not only from the powerful lip contact, but from the accelerating thump in her chest. Her blood ran faster when she felt his other hand snake its way under her dress and then starts squeezing her left buttocks while pulling her lower body part towards something hard and protruding.

Realizing what it was, Naminè blushed tenfold. And the fact that he began rubbing her 'area' around his worsened Namine's embarrassment. She's nervous, and at the same time…excited? All in all, she's not sure whether to like this mixture of emotions or not, but as long as Roxas is getting the right supply of blood he needed, she could care less.

He subsequently let go just when she was about to give in to those assortment of sensations. "Roxas, you still need more blood. Please. Allow me to give them to you—" But he pushed her away and he tumbled up, practically bumping from tree to tree.

"Y-YOU CAN'T!" He exclaims as he blink and rub his eyes. The color was interchanging randomly from blue to yellow. Fierce hunger was overwhelming him, Roxas' wasn't sure if he can suppress it any longer, thus all he can do is crawl away from the source of his thirst looking like a disabled old man searching for his wheelchair.

The blond female is confused by this sudden variation in the blond male. One second, he's crazing for her touch, now he is repulsive of her advances. "Roxas!" she followed him, but as soon as she knelt down next to the crawling creature, her world dashed before her eyes and, next thing she knew, she's pinned to the ground.

What she saw next made her bones rattle: Plastered upon Roxas' visage was the most sadistic grin she's ever seen. "You know what will make your blood even sweeter?" he drew in close to lick her earlobe and hissed, "Is if you let me _fuck_ you."

Even though the beast was overpowering, the sane side of the vampire still fought to the surface. Roxas realizes what he was doing as if he had just jolted from a nightmare, soon after, he commence his bustle movement away from the girl. "Stay…stay away!" he cried, but crashed down again when the affliction in his shoulders and head gnarled his sensibility. "I promised that there won't be another time, so _don't!_ Don't temp me, don't come near me! I-I don't know what I'll do. I…don't want to hurt you again!"

…_my first everything. And even now, he still is…_

Rain started pouring for a second time. Naminè stood up to gaze at that tormented creature shuddering on the forest floor. He was evidently worried for her sake despite the condition he was in, and Naminè is not blind not to have seen that. "What you did before," the girl explained as she recalls Roxas' words on the rooftops, "that wasn't you're fault. As a vampire, you were naturally driven to a state of frenzy. Furthermore, you've been trap in that laboratory for a very long time, so it's only expected that you'd snap into it someday, that much I can understand. Plus, I never agreed to your promise, didn't I? And a promise isn't official if it's not mutual."

"Still…I can't forgive myself." Roxas is currently sitting on his knees with his head bent down, dismissing the clear liquid of rain running down his dark frame. "I was selfish. I allowed my urge to dominate me. During that time, I really thought about taking you. To take all of you and claim you as mine alone, even if I have to use force."

Naminè stared dolefully at the broad back of her beloved vampire. And, slowly, she starts moving. "Maybe, I might've wanted it too," she saw him shift in surprise but proceeded with her assertion, "I wanted you to take me away. Just the two of us…together." Finally, the young girl reached his side, and she knelt down in front of him. She had always wanted to access and understand the burning emotion he's been hiding, and perhaps now is her chance.

…_Again, I'm sorry everyone. I won't be coming back…_

She softly touches his cheek with one hand and lifts it up so she could marvel at the swirling, cobalt eyes of her knight. The same goes for the young male. There's that one particular light he always notice within Namine's sacred eyes, and it had never once failed to enchant him and cleanse him of his anguish and hatred. "So, Roxas, you don't have to hold back anymore. No matter what you do, I'll always be here for you. I'll stay by your side for all eternity."

"But…" Roxas croaks out, "I might…break you…"

She grabs one of his hands with both of hers and raised it to her cheek, closing her eyes to welcome the coldness of his shuddering skin. "It's okay. I don't mind if you break me. I will accept everything about you…I'll do anything for you, Roxas; I will hurt more if something happens to you. So, please…" looking up, she gave him the brightest smile she can manage as one, single tear roll down her angelic face.

…_because I've finally found someone I want to spend the rest of my life with. Farewell. _

_**"We'll miss you, Nam-nam."**_

…_Love, Naminè._

At last, the princess is free; at last she can finally say these words without a hindrance to stop her. "…will you accept me too?"

…**and even your own life.**

~XOX~

…_We fight our way to __freedom__!_

* * *

**Author's Note:** You have no idea how tempted I felt to end the whole story right now for good like how I originally planned it, but then I thought why don't I just kill myself from fatigue and add more Namixas moments? I'm done for anyway. Imagine more than 13,000 words for this _one_ chapter? WTF! Oh heeelll _no_. So that's why my evil side popped out of nowhere and decided to just cut this chappie into two parts. Yay! That's also why the ending for this chapter sucks because it was just cut down and briefly edited in two seconds. Oh, and I never really planned for Roxas to massacre them all and shit but I felt like he should at least get his revenge for holding him in that lab for like 7 fudging' years, for crying out loud! Then again, there are a lot of parts here that I didn't plan! I just hope that I'll update the next chapter sooner since I already started it anyway while typing this monster in Word. Or maybe, y'all have to wait another 500 years because I lengthened the time Naminè and Roxas shares with each before the story officially ends. (Stop complaining 'cause I know you liked this change of idea too.)

It _has_ been over a year since my last update and I could not forgive myself for making you all suffer from waiting. Thus, as compensation, I created a doujinshi version of a scene here in Red Tulips. I posted it on my DeviantArt account and the link is in my profile. I highly recommend you guys to check it out. The _first person_ to tell me the correct scene I used there is the winner! Though I don't know what prize I should give out but I guess being recognized for the next chapter is good enough. HAPPY NEW YEARS! It's great that the world didn't end on December 24th, 2012 'cause that would have been too bad for all of you Red Tulip fans, lol.

P.S. I NEED A BETA READER! One of the reasons why I've been delayed on my updates is because I'm too busy editing and revising the previous chapters, so I need another person to do the job for me so I can focus on writing the new chapters instead. I know I should have asked for this sooner, but after rereading the previous chaps, I almost felt like throwing up from all the constant grammar mistakes, and my writing style _reeks_! That's why if you're interested to help a fellow fanfiction author out, please leave a comment and we'll discuss this further in private. I am still cursed with this current state of despair and probable case of attempt suicide because the file that was supposed to be chapter 10 of Red Tulips was spontaneously deleted due to some sort of virus which I thankfully managed to get rid of. However, I could no longer recover the missing file to its original state. Now, I am forced to start from scratch all over again! If you care about me (either that, or only care about me because you want this story finished and I'm the only one who can update it), just send me as many of those review-vaccine to cure my sadness away. You guys are my only hope…OR ELSE I'LL REALLY DIE OF SEVERE TRAUMATIC DEPPRESSION!


	10. Ch9: Tears of a Vampire

_**Chapter Nine**__**:**_

**T**e**a**r**s **o**f **a** V**a**m**p**i**r**e**

~XOX~

"Have you found my granddaughter?"

"I'm sorry, Sire" a brown haired man bowed his head in shame. They've searched the whole building high and low, peering even though the smallest cracks and crevices and still found no luck.

By that moment, the entire Kingdom Hearts Corporation community was staggered at the scene beheld in one of the main hallways. The sight was like a 3D screenshot of a horror film and, despite the excessive training for these types of stipulations, there was no helping that at least a couple of the guards reacted in a burst of nauseating ache. He should have known better than to assume his men could take on the Dhampir alone. He is different from the typical vampires. He knew that, thus…he got away.

_"Damn it!" _Ansem the Wise's mind is in a state of turmoil although his outer mask shows otherwise. Furthermore, the vampire they've been seeking seemed to have also vanished into thin air. No matter how many times his top technicians tried, the tracking device they've implanted within him only display an array of zeros and errors. _"Where _are_ you, Naminè?"_

-0000000000000000000000-

Flashback

_"Naminè, did you know? A traveler once reported seeing something blooming deep in the forest," Tifa said as she pats a young girl's head, "It surprised him because there was hardly any light that can to seep through since it was surrounded by so many trees."_

_"Then, how come the plant grew there?" a sweet, high-pitched voice ask in between yawns, "What did the scientists say?"_

_The long-haired woman giggled. "You see, a number of ecologists _have_ formulated a theory that explains that, but I know you'll only get bored if I tell you how it was researched—all those icky adult stuff you probably won't even understand. Instead, why don't we talk about what the local villagers believed at that time? They have their own version, y'know; their own…'myth' is what you call it. Wanna hear?"_

_Naminè slowly nodded with her eyes already closed. "Uh-hmm…"_

_"A long time ago, before your grandfather's building was built here, the land stood as a border between two very different empires, yet they balance each other out in influence and in power." _

_"Hn, it's starting to sound like Romeo and Juliet," Naminè whined._

_Tifa laughed, "Okay, maybe it's _kinda_ similar to that, but believe me, this is a different story. Anyways, that area was left untouched, rich with vegetation and wild animals, because nobody dared to venture across. This is an ancient legend that continues to be passed down for generations. For some reason, it was able to survive through the ever changing course of the centuries. The story is about two young lovers who meet within the forbidden forest. During that time, the two realms coexist in the same world. Unfortunately, there's still that feeling of discrimination, of uncertainty, and distrust between them, but that didn't stop the two young lovers. They continue to meet in secret—repeatedly, long until the seasons change; until even such forsaken territory as that soon became the home they can always come back to…"_

End of Flashback

As a young, imaginative child, Naminè has always found that old wives tale rather…interesting. She never truly believed its authenticity until now when they happened to spot an old, abandoned shack in the middle of the woods. Thunder and lightning ripped through the night sky like the blazing sword of god. Rain pierced against their pale skin like ice-cold crystals; it was as if a war is currently waging between nature and men, though it couldn't be that far from the truth.

With Roxas' left arm wrapped around Naminè's shoulder and her right arm around his waist, they helped each other towards the wrecked shelter, completely drenched from the downpour. The flaxen-haired girl successfully nudged the rotting door open whose knock made a few rodents scatter towards their hiding the second the duo marched into their territory.

Sapphire eyes quickly scanned the premises until they stopped upon a bundle of hay assembled at a corner. She turns her head to her companion. Worry never cease on her pale face just from watching Roxas' fangs grind together as if he's in combat with some kind of inner mayhem. His other hand clutched the area over his eyes, and Naminè feared it might leave colorful marks on his skin due to the seemingly powerful contraction. He has been groaning and heaving ever since their curious episode.

Naminè was half way on setting her companion down when she suddenly found herself enclosed by a large body. The swift action surprised the unsuspecting female, gasping when her back hit the stack of hay instead. Roxas is right there, hovering over her like a cage trapping a rabbit. For a moment, she saw her own reflection: hair wet and fanned out around her head, pink, shimmering lips slightly parted, wide eyes peering into the two glowing orbs of her captor whose gaze follow the path of his thumb that is now caressing her neck, cheek, then the intricate curvature of her lips.

The flaxen-haired girl saw the way his jaws tightened, the way his eyelids narrow which seemed to pierce through the very essence of her soul. She felt naked, exposed and it was only proven by the tint of blush that immediately brush her cheeks as she look away. Naminè couldn't tell what type of emotion is running through his mind and the mystery made her tremble more. The cold temperature had nothing to do with the sudden quivering of her limbs and the tensing of her muscles.

Both remained in that position for god knows how long; One of them waiting…anticipating, while the other struggled between control and…lust. The blond girl prepares to question his motive when his thumb abandoned her chin to force a wider opening of her mouth before the vampire sinks his tongue into it.

Half of her consciousness also diverted to the two, large hands that began to glide up and down her sides as if lavishing the narrowing of her waist and then moving down to the softness of the skin wrapped around tender thighs. Finally noticing the gloves hindering his direct feel of her soft flesh, Roxas surreptitiously stripped the wet fabric off his hands and commence his explorations of Naminè's body, all the while maintaining his possession of her lustrous lips. All thoughts and awareness of their current condition and surrounding vanished in an instant. Even her simplest attempt to moan became muffled in his dominating mouth, eager for her and more.

And, oh, he wanted more. All signs of inner struggle instantaneously burst into a firework of need—primitive and wild; he needed to claim her entire being more than ever! More than what he had stolen before until every last fraction of her is consumed by none other than him. Suddenly, Roxas felt that familiar crave to ruin the innocence and batter it for days on end. He suddenly felt pleasure in hearing her cries, her shaky fingers against his chest, her writhing beneath him for air. Realization crossed the boy's mind and he broke the kiss.

Roxas would never in his life wanted to hurt Naminè ever again. Her pain has become his, her smile, her laugh. If they continue, all efforts of suppressing the beast within him will all be in vain. But Naminè ignored his implications. She took in one huge breath and used her hands entangled above his head to pull him back into another spellbinding kiss. For she is Naminè. She is the giver. She will give and give just as endlessly as he will take it all like a glutton; a black hole vacuuming all forms of radiance in space. Such combination seemed immoral, unfair, in the eyes of the common crowd, yet it worked effectively. In a dark, twisted kind of way.

Roxas had clearly mistaken her cries with pain, her struggling movement with fear. But it was far from that: It's the first time Naminè has ever felt this way, the overwhelming desire to want something so bad she could have assumed she's gone crazy.

The kiss was long, hard, and rapturous but for that one moment when the young girl temporarily felt disappointed upon feeling Roxas' lips part, if only briefly, before he takes her mouth again. The young girl's eyes remained close, so she was a little too late to realize Roxas had already discarded his cloak and the black T-shirt that came underneath. It is only natural that she caught herself by surprise when she suddenly brushes his naked torso with her wandering hands.

Ashamed by her unconscious boldness, Naminè quickly drew her hands back which formed into two tight fists between her breasts, but nonetheless continue to feel Roxas' tight skin pressing against her.

Curiosity caused the blond maiden to take a small, innocent peek, then that peek widened at the sight of red liquid oozing out from Roxas' cut. She gasps. How could she have forgotten about the wound on his chest? Some of his blood had dried into soft crisps on her fists and tainted her clothing. Fresh ones continue to pour out from the damaged flesh which brought Naminè into another panic state. She frantically put pressure on Roxas' chest, a futile attempt to stop the blood loss.

The vampire, on the other hand, felt her push and, despite the strong crave not to waste any more time to take her right then and there, he successfully placed Naminè's wellbeing as his top priority (for the time being) and used his hands on each side of Naminè's head to distance himself above her. He momentarily misunderstood her response as a sign that she had changed her mind, but as soon as his gaze landed on her crying face, he began to understand better.

As far as he knew, Naminè was never the type to give up so easily. Once she put her mind to it, she will surely give all efforts to attain it. After all, it was thanks to her that they finally escaped. She has already agreed to give all of herself to him, and accept him despite how pathetic and undeserving he was. The shadow of his bangs cast over his eyes. Roxas can't even promise that he won't hurt her when they're through. Right now, she is supposed to be the prey and him, the predator. Yet, this girl is concerned for him when she should be worrying about herself. That familiar, internal pain ignited somewhere within the vampire once again. It is stronger and more prominent, such that it was able to outdo all of his physical afflictions that he could barely feel them anymore.

Naminè's teeth gritted and her teary vision is fully concentrated on the certain, wounded spot on his chest which she continues to press. _"Blood keeps flowing,"_ she thought in agitation, weeping ever so desperately, _"Stop. Why can't you stop!"_

Roxas grab a hold of her hands, catching the flaxen-haired girl's attention. _"Naminè…" _Her cerulean orbs flicker towards his. Again, she was hypnotized by the intense seriousness of his gaze; that piercing orb like a whirl pool of handsome blue and deadly gold. It seems to provide him with an x-ray vision that allows the boy to penetrate through the layers of covering she tried to build. _"Look at me…" _He raised her bloodied hand to his mouth _"…Look only at me…"_ Then, he licks the blood off her fingers, all this time, still refusing to cut the eye contact not even for a second.

_"Nothing else should matter anymore."_

And like a whirl pool indeed, Roxas managed to absorbed most signs of worry from Naminè just by the mere power of his captivating look. He strokes another kiss upon her plump lips before he diverted them down her chin then all over her creamy neck, adding the taste and bittersweet fragrance of iron from his scattered blood. It was driving Naminè crazy! But she couldn't stop him now, nor could she conveniently stop herself from yielding to the tongue that every so often merges from the wet caverns of his mouth. His head involuntarily push Naminè's head up so she could provide more room for him to feast upon while the flaxen-haired girl strokes his neck and cheek softly. Roxas had made his eagerness obvious from the beginning, and by this period of time, he no longer has the will to control it.

All scenery were obscured behind closed lids as Naminè felt a stir on her bare legs which consequently made all her nerves in that particular area run rampant. She gasps, stiffening when Roxas brought it upon himself to molest her inner thighs, spreading them inches by inches until Naminè realized he had dangerously fastened himself directly between her legs.

A short, high-pitched cry Naminè never knew she has escaped her lips caused by a strong electric impulse coming from the scorching pressure of his sex grinding deeply against hers. Modesty made her cover that mouth with the back of her hand as to prevent anymore unnecessary moans from breaking out without her consent; however, it was as ineffective as trying to clog a broken faucet.

The thinness of the girl's underwear hardly proves itself to be an efficient barrier between them, becoming acutely conscious of the effect she has on his male part and otherwise unaware of how her back aches towards it. The desire to feel more of him incites her to bend her knees upward so that her feet could push the floor in an attempt to lift her bottom half, yet she remained on the ground due to Roxas' weight anchoring her body down. Meanwhile, his jaw is still occupied on sucking the girl's collar. Each nibble ignites fire in its path as he works his way towards the ends of her shoulders.

Naminè quivered by the intimidating speed of his actions. One second her white clothing covered her from chest to waist, now it practically only hide the remaining half part of her breasts. It was thanks to that mischievous hand that impatiently slithered its way up and down her side to have gradually dragged up that wretched piece of cloth that was the blonde's main attire. Next thing she knows, even without the help of looking, he had successfully lifted the remaining impediment to her two, plump treasures.

Vampires, especially one who has been deprived from several years of life experience, apparently doesn't know how to properly detach the hook of a girl's bra, thus Roxas' skills were limited to nudging it up to her armpits along with her dress. The whole fabric is now compressed within the small compartment above her collarbone. Nonetheless, her female propriety is now out in the open, lying between them, bare, naked; anticipating for his next move.

It was the same feeling as before, of hot and cold and shaky. The first time they have carried out the feat that only lovers are meant to do was scary and fast. Temperatures also progress in disarray. Darkness illuminated much of the space like this one, where no light can reveal the secret that is, for the second time, being implemented in a whole different way. Charming was the thought of something sordid and deprave could possibly turn into a romantic ecstasy.

Roxas wasted no time to fondle the sensitive mound that was her breast. His other hand never left the warmth of her satin skin. He glided pass her underwear to squeeze the soft buttocks beneath, hard, while guiding circular motions around his excruciating region.

No longer can Naminè distinguish which is left and which is right. Where in _hell's_ gate are those ill-behaved hands coming from? Moving everywhere as if they have a mind of their own? Even she has never spit profanities in her mind. These changes that are occurring to Naminè embarrass the young woman to no end but nonetheless felt what could only be described as pleasure from the compression of his hands to the small scratches and nips of his teeth.

His left palm lay flat on the floor next to Naminè's ear. At long last, the ravenous vampire raised his head to marvel at his accomplishments. Golden orbs took their time moving from breasts to eyes, then back to breasts, only stopping curiously on the stiff peaks above each one. Right hand continues to play her left bosom, making sure he misses not a single spot. Red blotches now scatter over her torso and the rest were covered by her bra and dress.

He drank the sight like one fervent to have seen such magnificent piece of art for the first time. A _delicious_ masterpiece. Roxas' tongue move across his lips, then, impulsively bit his inner cheek before the beast within compel on his face a wicked grin. Naminè blush at the glint in his eye that indicates his prolonged dissatisfaction; a sight that once again nurtures her doubts and promise new sensual marks elsewhere.

He dives to the breast that was currently in his grasp. Lips enclose several sensitive spots. His tongue drew circles, intricate curves, lines across the valley of her chest, and fangs craze her delicate skin but refused to puncture it just yet. Pinching, sucking, and all other varieties of his expertise drum her heart until it alone could not outdo her glorious screams of helplessness and plead. Her melodious voice only contributed in boosting Roxas' feat like a positive feedback that goes back and forth in a never ending cycle.

She grasps a bundle of the boy's spiky hair as though clinging for her life. The heated contact of her female sex part aligned with his simultaneously amplified the sensation she's receiving from his ministration around her cleavage. Such intensity was too much for Naminè, but the impact is far worst for the half-breed vampire. In addition to the softness of the woman's satin skin, the seraphic eyes that glittered with tears, a new scent heightened his highly sensitive nose: one that is coming from nowhere else other than Naminè's nether regions.

Suddenly, Roxas stops. He buries his face between her breasts, catching his breath. His eyes were shut tightly as though tormented from an enormous pain. The male part of him throbs in agony, and it only grew stronger the more he resisted. The two, muscular palms that locks in Naminè on the floor curled into fists. If there is one last chance for the innocent girl to escape, it is now, before the insistent monster inside him becomes any more uncontrollable.

Unimaginable thoughts of ravishing that fragile body in every violent way tortured Roxas to no end. He doesn't mind if he's the only one hurt, but the very notion of such beauty shattered before him, and that he of all people was the root of her ruin, became a persistent knife in his chest. He is to blame for dragging Naminè to his own sinister world. He doesn't deserve her kindness. He doesn't deserve these pleasing sensations she is giving him…

He doesn't deserve _her_.

It took a while for Naminè to recover from her feverish state when, suddenly, she felt a warm, dripping feeling on her chest. Curious, she lifted Roxas' head and was immediately greeted with a sight that will be forever etched in her memory: For the first time in all his gruesome life, Roxas is crying. A vampire, a heartless Nobody doomed to be devoid of all possible emotions, is crying for her sake.

His tears were a fascinating view: of seemingly small, glittering crystals running down his dark, tainted face. It was a very different type of beauty that pinches her heart and nudge at her heartstrings. It must be odd to say this out loud but, to Naminè, she sees everything that stands for this vampire as beautiful. His wrath, his sorrow, his sins. He is beautiful. They've drawn together, slept together, smiled together, and now, they are weeping. Together.

The angel lays there ironically wiping his tears, yet, upon her small visage is that same breathtaking smile Roxas can never find on someone else. It was as if the more they interact, the stronger their bond becomes like their body, mind, and heart have begun to fuse into one. They've developed their own personal connection none other than them understands. Not even a single word was uttered for fear that one small disruption could potentially end this once in a lifetime moment; the moment the two have longed for years. Nothing else can prevent them from committing the deed. Not vampires, not humans. Not the glass wall.

Naminè place reassuring lips upon his forehead.

_"I don't mind if you break me…"_

On cue, Roxas reluctantly spread her legs further to gain more access. Naminè attempts to sneak her foot inside his pants as extra encouragement, but she only came as far as inserting her toe before the boy unshackled the last barrier that has long been restricting his aching manhood.

He had no time to strip his pants all the way. Impatience ran cold in his blood. He simply stretch the blonde girl's panty to the side, then, plunges that swollen, rigid, male sex part of him without battering anymore hesitation. He shoves himself again and again whilst roaring like a lion in despair. He pours unrestrained lust, tension, and anguish within each thrust, hoping, praying for release. His anger, his pain; Naminè gladly took them all in a hurl of wail.

Roxas plunge his mouth back to hers. His tongue intrudes the warm caverns of her mouth like a mad dog. They couldn't get enough of each other's kisses, and Naminè shared in his dominance.

Hence, the young couple joined over and over again until none of them could draw another breath, until neither one could move another step…until the earth itself crumbles beneath them, bursting into billions of stars. Their cries of desire and moans of passion become lost into the blackness of the night, the rustle of leaves…the howl of wolves.

Then, Roxas suck a sensitive part of Naminè's neck 'til it bruises before he replaced it with extended fangs that, at last, pierce through the depths of her skin. Heat escalated to critical levels, but nothing appears to be enough to break those two apart. The sweat, dirt, rain water, and saliva are nothing compared the dizzying aroma of their blood mixed with the products of their intercourse.

The beast sucked frantically, desperately, like his life depended on it. Warm, crimson juices slid refreshingly pass his throat, becoming all the more intoxicated thereafter. It was the same addicting smell, the same addicting flavor, texture. At last, he is able to taste her again after years of confinement. At last, she is his.

_"I will accept everything about you…"_

She can feel her own blood racing towards his mouth as though the slickness of his tongue and especially the invasion of his fangs stimulated a strange excitement in each and every living cell. How outlandish it was to think that such a principled girl could easily fall for the trap that was Roxas' own self-fulfillment..

_"…because, Roxas, you don't know…"_

Naminè no longer care about what will happen to them—to _her_ afterwards. Undeniably, perhaps her grandfather was right all along: she is a foolish girl, so foolish to have straightforwardly jumped into the sinful spell the vampire cast. She has become completely powerless to escape his touches which blinded her yet taught her so many new and overwhelming sensations. Like every hopeless being, the girl has fallen victim by none other than that forsaken emotion all humans foolishly viewed as righteous and pure. If there is one thing in her mind at that strange, disorienting moment, it is joy, it is relief…it is…

_"…that's how much I love you…" _

And her eyes slowly closed, surrendering to his embrace as her knight continues to take her away to passion's paradise.

-0000000000000000000000-

An undisclosed length of time soon comes to pass after what seemed to be the most pleasurable experience that ever happened in the vampire's life. Thankfully, he was able to stop himself before he conceivably drank Naminè dry. It was an odd phenomenon even Roxas found shocking. Not that he wasn't relieved at the outcome, but he was almost ninety percent certain that things won't end every well when he was in that current state of mind.

Roxas doesn't know how long he's been laying there just starring at Naminè's sleeping form. She is currently curled on her side with her fingers against her slightly opened lips, heaving softly in a peaceful slumber.

Thoughts of possible conclusions ran through his head: What if he hadn't stop? What if the frenzied vampire inside him had completely dominated his entire form and killed her in the process? He admits it. He felt that underlying emotion all humans call as "fear". At that time, fear overran his system. He saw nothing but a vision of his Naminè lying there in a pool of blood. He admits it: He's grown afraid of losing her. After all, it seemed to have been impossible to let her go due to the exceedingly potent taste of her vital fluid. Yet, by some miracle, he did, and that's the only thing that matters. If Naminè was awake right now, she would have also snapped at him and said the same thing.

"You said you need me," Roxas whispered, grabbing one of her hands, "but, I'm the one who needs you the most." He closed his eyes and kisses it, inhaling the remains of her savory skin. Wiping the hair that was covering his view of her angelic face, he peck the tip of her nose and continued, "Nothing else in the world matters anymore…it's just you and me, finally."

Naminè huddled closer to the figure beside her while the arms embracing her tightened securely. A smile forms on her flushed lips as if she is dreaming of a dream that has at last been fulfilled.

Love between a vampire and a human has always been forbidden in the eyes of both mortals and immortals, but even if the whole world laughs at them, even if such corrupt relationship is perceived upon with scorn, their feelings for each other only grew stronger. And, that was enough to say that what they have between them is true. Even if everyone else doesn't believe it, the moon is their witness. She rises high above the canopies to unmask her full phase.

-000000000000000000000000-

"…Do you feel it? The moon's power?"

"Aye. The wind's also altered its course."

The red shrill coming from the ashen architecture radiated as far off as it was standing high amongst Twilight's grand terrain. Cold, northern currents blew the noise through endless distance as if a new-born baby has been set loose unto the earth. The howling of the imprudent infant echoed, reaching even death's ears.

The black figure turned to another hooded figure beside him. "It is time."

Too late. The alarm of the Kingdom Hearts Corporation had stopped too late.

-00000000000000000000000-

Naminè jolted awake. She sat up, heaving air for a few minutes before awareness caused her to circumspect her surrounding for the first time. Now that she's regained the energy and enough mindset that was previously exhausted from last night's turmoil, she took this chance to reevaluate her current setting: The interior of the shack was rather sordid judging from a girl brought up in a pure environment. Dust and other organic particles spread unevenly on the concrete floor. Spider web hang on almost every corner of the room, it appeared as though she had accidentally crashed in a haunted house.

Before the girl completely loose herself from having woken up in the middle of what seemed like remains of a storm, Naminè needed to retrace her step and set a couple of disorientation straight: Within the short duration of last night, Naminè had colluded with Olette who helped her escape her confinements. Although she had encountered numerous harrowing obstacles afterwards, Naminè successfully ran away from her grandfather's clutches and saved Roxas from an almost inevitable death. Then, the two wandered blindly into the woods, did the deed, and that's how they came into the current situation.

So, who was she to complain? After all, Roxas and Naminè were just a couple of strangers who have intruded into someone else's property thus she should be grateful for the adequate charity of obtaining a roof over their heads. Naminè, nonetheless, has yet another pressing matter to attend to: Where is Roxas?

The teen brusquely tidied her clothes and took off out of the shack. She swirled around, searching aimlessly for a spiky hair. Discovering no one but herself on that unfamiliar location, the flaxen-haired girl scurry in terror behind a set of red-berried shrubs only to slide upon an unexpected slope and lunge head-first onto a hidden spring. Her squeal was instantly drowned by the splash of water.

A minute later, the girl's blonde head burst out of the surface, coughing and shivering from the unexpected warmness of the clear liquid which, like magic, instantly washed away all the filth and grime that has collected on her body over the course of the events. She rubs the goose bumps on her arms and sneezed when a chuckle interrupted her activity, "What are you doing?"

Startled, the girl jump to face the source of the voice and found that it was only her spiky-haired companion standing stiffly on the edge of the spring, a pack of cut coppices thrown over his shoulder. Seeing him there, shirtless and glistening with morning sweat brought a new set of embarrassment upon the girl's cheeks. She quickly turns away. "Ah, I-I am, uh, taking a bath," she stuttered then took a deep breath and continues indignantly, "Yes, that's right. I am dirty and I haven't taken a bath for a day."

An awkward silence eventually followed except for the rustle of leaves in response to Roxas' movement. He sets his materials bellow a nearby tree then turns to focus his attention on the lonesome figure in the middle of the fresh water spring. Meanwhile, Naminè's frustrations only cultivated as memories of their…interaction vividly appears in her head: the way his skillful hands have touched her thoroughly in places she doesn't even know, and his tongue that waltz freely against her delicate neck and breasts.

It didn't help when Roxas suddenly cut her off using that infamous, husky voice, "Naminè, come here." The said girl flinched but slowly oblige. She took her time to walk to the edge. Once there, the awaiting boy pulled her up and catches her in his arms.

"Take off your clothes."

The teenager stumbled a little to the side. "W-What?!" she exclaim, blushing and frantically tightening her grip around herself.

"I said—" but Roxas didn't finish his answer. Instead, he went and tugs the edge of her skirt followed by a rough lift of the wet fabric, leaving Naminè's small frame exposed once again. There was the exception of her two pieces of underwear, but nonetheless she felt as naked as a baby standing there, immersed on the ground, under his piercing gaze.

Roxas didn't even bother hiding the ardent way he's observing her. His hands had her shoulders lock in place so he could have a perfect view of her entire feminine structure: The arms wrap above her bosoms was, to him, an interesting display of failed decency, and the constant shivering of her body drove his manly instinct nuts. Hitherto, even after they've done it not once, but _twice_, Naminè still feels like a—_gulp_—virgin. Her pink bra and panty stick to her like a second skin, complimenting the paleness and tenderness of her smooth flesh.

The Dhampir turns around, not wanting to do what he wants to do to this naked woman all set out in front of him like a platter of steaming steak. Alternately, he busies himself with his original morning plan. "You're a human, and humans get sick. So…take everything off," Roxas, somewhat dejectedly, instructed while grabbing his cloak that was hanging on a branch and tossing it to her. Little did Naminè know of the tiny blush that crept on Roxas' cheeks as he snatches his own T-shirt before slipping it on.

Confusion marked upon Naminè's countenance. She was so sure that he was _this_ close into doing something…inappropriate, but she instantaneously brushed off that idea as her attention switch to the unusually clean cloak in her arms. Blood and dirt no longer spoil the jet-black leather nor does it generate anymore odor other than the typical aroma of sun-dried fabric. He must've been up much earlier to sanitize himself and his attires. She smiled at the small show of respect to her privacy and gracefully slip on his extra large cloak, using it as some sort of towel while she strip off of her damp garments below. Her Roxy is really starting to learn how to treat a girl.

Roxas had lucratively built a campfire like a pro and even had a compilation of fruits prepared for Naminè after she woke up. The girl was still slightly anemic so she sat on the soil between Roxas' laps with her right side cushioned against his chest and her back supported by his left leg that was bent upwards with knee sticking out. Her own legs are slumped over his other lap. The couple remained in that position below the shade of a random tree for hours, all but accompanied by utter silence.

Naminè had just finished gulping down her last piece of mandarin, not minding the cuddle of Roxas' chin against her forehead. Throwing the orange peel on the pile of other fruit seeds and coverings, she felt a bit awkward that she was the only one enjoying the sweet, tangy flavor of the forest's harvest, but reassessed her notion afterwards when she remembered her companion is still in fact a vampire who favors blood as their only source of energy. She had asked him if he was…hungry and he nonchalantly replied he had his "fill" earlier. She initially thought he had hunted a deer or a rabbit or something but then flushed when she realized he's implying the time she had willingly gave him her blood. Her next train of thoughts then alters to the three vital wounds he took during their escapade. Fortunately, due to his vampire aptitude, the lacerations healed in no time thanks again to her highly specialized blood donation. But, Roxas wasn't just the only one who received a healing: The two punctured wounds on her neck had somehow closed thanks to the special capability of Roxas' vampire saliva, which, by the way, could be another new discovery she made before her grandfather.

Soon, dawn breaks down to noon. Once a comfortable atmosphere now degrades into a sort of unease as time extends further. Naminè glance around, wanting to find something interesting that could take her mind off of her grandfather and the possibility that they may still be searching desperately for her.

Other than the sight of her under garments hanging separately on a jutted stick to dry out from the heat of the fire, her cerulean eyes finally flew to a garden of flowers flourishing all around them. Some were native plants but what she hadn't noticed before were the legion of red tulips that dominates in number. Naminè gasp, amazed at the scenery beheld in front of her widening eyes. It's been long since she last appreciated the products of nature. Maybe this was the reason why her grandfather didn't plant any tulips in his garden. Because why would he bother when the forest itself is practically subjugated by tulips like beautiful, little weeds?

"Ano…Roxas?"

"Hm?" The young lady felt the slight contraction of his muscles as he shifted to look down at the blonde head on his torso.

Naminè relaxed into the strong arms huddled around her as she recalled the time when she had told him the story of the red tulips and the white butterfly. "About the red tulips you always give me. You pick them here, right?" Yes, this must be where he's been getting the flowers via that transportation power of his. She had wondered about it in her head for quite awhile but would always forget to ask. "You seem to know your way around so much, so I assume you've been in the forest a number of times."

She felt him nod followed by more elaboration, "I've been here too before I was captured."

"It was because of humans—especially my Grandfather—that you've suffered so much…for so long." Her fist deliberately crumples the cloth on his torso. "But, why didn't you treat me the same as them? Why didn't you…_hate_ me?"

There was a long pause before Roxas could reply, "I don't know…all I know was that, the first time you came to me that night; the first time I laid my eyes on you, I knew you were different from the rest."

"'Different'?" The teen looks up at him in surprise and their eyes instantly lock on. Then, an inaudible giggle escapes her lips. For years Naminè had always despised her difference. It was because of that that she had difficulty making friends as a child and could hardly understand or get along well with her peers. It wasn't until she went to Destiny Islands that she finally met true friends who accepted her social deficiency. Nonetheless, the feeling of self-deprecation lingered until Roxas came to the picture. Since the beginning, he has considered it special, a fundamental part of her that makes her who she is. Such as how Naminè accepted everything about him, even his beastly qualities, Roxas had acknowledged her first without realizing it. To him, Naminè is perfect.

Naminè closed her eyes as she recalls her own words a month ago before she came to Twilight Town: _"There are such things a person can never have, yet it's difficult to stop asking for it because that's all they ever wanted. No matter how hard I try to stop myself from feeling this way, I will always yearn for what I'm missing…" _

"I remember something Ms. Tifa, my tutor, once told me: She said things won't be as bad as I thought it would be when I go back to Grandfather's building. Heh, and look at where it got me. It's funny..." She nuzzled on his neck, finding his form extremely comfortable. "Even though a lot of things didn't go well, I can't help but agree with her now. Maybe, everything that happened to us isn't so bad after all."

Roxas couldn't resist sneaking a kiss on her forehead, earning an award of giggle that is music to his ears. All the same, he felt it necessary to continue their conversation, "Why?"

_"…It feels like so many years ago. I was such a child back then, always complaining about wanting this and that. But all this time…"_—glances up at Roxas—_"The thing that I wanted most is already in my hands."_ She squeezed his fingers that were on her shoulder. And, as she stares into the blue hues of the vampire's luminous eyes, she knew that what they have right now may very well be the one and only milestone of their freedom, and she wouldn't trade it for the world. "Because I get to see you again. Maybe we have always been destined to meet. To get to know each other and…" A new memory flashed in the blonde girl's mind. It has become such a common occurrence to her that she couldn't help shying away thinking about it.

Pink flush swiftly tinted her snow white cheeks and the boy noticed how she shifted away ever so slightly. This got Roxas curious. "And…?" he urged her on, squeezing her back to his chest.

Naminè shook her head. "No…it's just that, I'm a bit surprise that you know how to…" she looks away, embarrassed about the next word she's about to say bluntly, "…mate." After all, Naminè doubt Roxas had been taught Sex Ed, and it was only natural for her to be curious at how he knows the act of the subject, though it may not be in terms of mental knowledge, but in a "physical" sense. Her voice was hardly audible yet Roxas' vampiric ears heard her wide and clear.

"Of course. It's a primeval instinct that we all obtain the moment we're born. How can an animal know how to reproduce if not for that?" He answered as a matter of fact, a quick response unlike the blonde female who seemed to be taking her "virgin" reaction a bit too far.

"Then, that makes you a 'living being' too, right?" Naminè stated optimistically.

Suddenly, it grew quiet. Roxas lifted his head down until his bangs covered what emotion sparks in his eyes. Finally, he replies, "Who knows? Even I can't remember who I am anymore…or what I am."

His words struck Naminè like a fist punching a wall. She sat up away from the support of his chest and leg then kneels directly in front of him so that their faces close in at the same level. This caught Roxas by surprise as he watches her engulf one of his hands with both of hers. She shot him a stern look before exclaiming, "You can be who you want to be!" Roxas flinched as tears began to flow out of her beautiful eyes. "To me, you're Roxas! My Roxas…"

Sniffing, she examines his hand before gently bringing it between her brows; half poignant at the discouraging way he views himself and half attempting to hide her blush. The horrid massacre that resulted from Roxas' frenzy the night before also began to unfold in her keen memory. That consequently brought another pang in her chest. "Please. Don't let other people define who you are. Don't taint these hands anymore. Because, Roxas…human or not, I know that somewhere deep inside you lays a heart. A heart that can feel too."

She guided his hand to her heart to provide more example of what it feels like; of how it sounds. It is, after all, one of the three spiritual entities that compose every living being. It's the organ that hold's one's memories, determines their light and darkness, and especially, the one the gives people their emotions. Screw Ansem's ideology about vampires being heartless nobodies. The way he remembers his past life, the unforgettable smile and tears he had shown her, the darkness that consumes his desire, and lastly, the thumping sound she had heard coming from inside him. So far, Roxas has passed all of those criteria, and supposing Tifa's belief was right, that only proves that Roxas indeed has a heart that can love.

Endless pause and silence came as an aftermath. Naminè was beginning to worry that Roxas had not yet given her a proper agreement, at least something that would let her know he listened to her speech. It wasn't that easy to put the pieces together and Naminè should deserve at least a small award that doesn't have to be a Nobel Price because her new discovery technically lights a new era to the traditional human scientific belief regarding their ancient nemesis. However, that "award" did not come in a small package wrapped in colorful ribbons. What she got instead is something completely unexpected.

Out of the blue, the hand that she had innocently allowed access to her chest squeezed her breast. "R-Roxas!" Naminè's reflexes caused her to jump back but Roxas was faster than that. He immediately crush Naminè back into his arms which tighten itself around her small, delicate frame to the point where she could hardly move.

The poor girl wanted nothing more than to see his expression and to know what effect her words had on him, but she is stuck facing a tree trunk. "Did I hurt you?" he whispered huskily.

At first, Naminè didn't know what he was exactly referring to but realized sooner that he is indicating what happened to them the previous night. She sighed and slid her arms around him too. "It would've been worst if you hadn't." Although painful, she did not regret giving her blood to him as it was because of that that Roxas is still striving in her embrace.

"I wasn't gentle with you the last two times."

Again, Naminè caught herself puzzling over his odd statements. But, before she had a chance to decipher it, she was hurled on her back against the tree. "What are you—" Next thing she knew, Roxas had unzipped the cloak she was wearing. What was worst is remembering she is wearing nothing underneath!

"Tell me where it hurts," he breathes on her ear, giving it a brief lick as both of his hands fondles on her breasts. Next, Roxas works his way to her stomach, only stopping when he reached her sacred territory which he exposed further by spreading her thighs. Naminè saw him lick his lips again as though it was becoming an unhealthy habit.

Ashamed of her sudden, absolute nakedness, the young woman made an effort to close her legs but the sadistic vampire ignores her implications. "I'll make the pain go away."

"Ro-Roxas! Wait, no. I-I-It's dirty—kya!" she squeaked and covered her face when he begins savoring her _right there_. _"Fast," _Naminè thought breathlessly,_ "He's too fast."_ Waves of intense pleasure weakened Naminè further and resistance became ever more futile. She moaned of wanting him to stop and wanting him to go on as beads of tears attaches on her lashes. Her face, feverish. Either way, his tongue continues to lavish her in tormenting slowness above the small bundle of nerves into the moist recesses of her sensitive spot. As his mouth filled with the taste of her essence, he sent her world into a spinning utopia, enclosed in a heaven of tulips.

Flashback

"… _So, about those two people who met in the forest? There was no telling how their lives came to an end. Tragedy just suddenly strikes one of them, and then it didn't take long for the other one to follow the same, unfortunate fate. Like the moon that sweeps around the earth compared to the full rotation of the planet around the sun, or simply perhaps like a flower that bloomed one second and wilted the next, the duration of their love lasted forever yet ended too soon. Legend has it that an angel flew down directly from the heavens and planted a seed on the lovers' grave. The place was said to have been that particular dark area where the humble traveler got his findings from. Therefore, it goes without saying that that was how it came into being: _

_The origin of the red tulip."_

End of Flashback

-000000000000000000000000-

Morning turned to evening, and evening briefly bowed to night as though whatever came up all day was nothing more than a brief yet memorable dream. Roxas scrutinize Naminè's each and every activity: the way her irises dart beneath her eyelids and the slight motion of her lustrous lips every time she breathes, along with the tantalizing movement of her breasts. He allowed himself to become drunk by the sight of the angel sprawled out before him like her very existence is the embodiment of heaven itself. He has always wondered how such delicate creature could bring about all of these vibrations inside him that his young, ignorant mind could barely understand.

But, it is unwise to think that this lady is all innocent for she is a temptress, and an expert at that, to be precise. To everyone, she is just an ordinary girl sleeping above a pile of hay, but to his eyes, Naminè is a drug. A tremendously, treacherously, addicting drug. It was impossible to resist! Roxas therefore has, for hours, been incessantly kissing her in all places: the untouchable, unreachable regions he had come to familiarize with and couldn't get tired off.

Crickets chirp a peaceful tune around the misty gloom. Then suddenly, all hints of life outside vanquished. Roxas finally got up from the comfortable mountain of hay. Apparently, he's sensing an ominous presence nearby and he clearly did not want any perilous being coming near his precious human.

After giving the blond-haired girl's forehead one last kiss, he steps outside the shack and immediately turns his head to a set of shrubs and foliage. Further back were the sights of tall trees swaying along the midnight breeze whose dancing shadows engulf every hint of boding evil.

"I know you're there," Roxas declared, still looking at a particular area among the never ending oak trees and thickets, "Show yourself!"

From out of nowhere, the spiky-haired boy heard a sound of applause, and then, a sarcastic—"Way the go, Roxy! I see you've seduced the heart of the Princess. My boy's all grown up." A hooded figure manifested among the shadows of topiary. He didn't stop clapping his hands and continue, "Never thought you had it in you."

"What the _fuck_ are you doing here…?" Roxas glared at the other individual. The taller man shifted his lower chin into the moonlight, revealing a more portentous grin.

"…_Axel_!"

~XOX~

* * *

**Author's Note:** Did I really just write that? O.o Let me see….*3 week later* Yup, I did (And, yes, they did it with some of their clothes still on XD). I will tell you that that was as far as I can go for describing something explicit. After all, I'm a virgin in writing lemons and have no personal experience whatsoever so bear with me! I gave it my best shot and I even looked up tons of smut, shoujo mangas in the past _years_ as a reference (and currently have a random adult novel in my hand), but then again, I have to make this one as original as possible (Heck, Roxas and Naminè didn't even say a single word throughout the love-making!). In addition, I definitely did NOT expect this to go over 5,000 words (I guess I really do have a nasty knack for being over descriptive—9,032 to be precise). In addition, I'm not cut out for writing hot, typical, adolescence S3X scenes because, to be completely honest, they are one of my pet-peeves. I literally cringe at seeing descriptions that has Roxas "banging the living daylights" out of Naminè or especially can_not_ tolerate my innocent heroine spontaneously start acting like an experienced slut or something O.o (Please, I mean no offense to authors who does write those types of things). I want to focus on their emotions rather than the physicality of the scene, if you know what I mean.

Since this is only the cut-up part of the previous chapter, there are no quotes on the top and bottom because I couldn't think of anything on the spot. Well then, hope to see y'all again for another hundred-fifty year until I update the last 2 chapters of "Red Tulips" (Yeah, it's ending…). LOL. Some of you guys (Akemithebazookagirl who is now probably obriens?, Sapphire Intensity, NaoCookie, Go men123, and some other person whom I apologize to because I forgot who you are) even requested (or _mentally_ requested *wink wink* I know, I'm a good psychic and I read your mind) to make another love scene between Roxas and Namine and not make it a rape this time.

I didn't get to say this on the previous chap cuz it was hecka long, but, I haven't forgotten to give my major appreciation to RavenFollower13, Dragonflies87, illusional writter, SingerOfTheNight, Roxa-XIII, Ken Giovanni, Maskedgirl3, 1HellOfAnOtaku, zelinkfan123, AlwaysWaitingFor, SorNami, Saxzer, SummonerDagger88, zelinkfan123, Pikachulover25, JustAnotherCrazyFangirl, NaoCookie, Tophfaith, plus those 4 people mentioned above. Oh! And to Le Neko-neko for improving a few convention/grammar errors on chapters 1-5.

Please give it up for the two most faithful "Red Tulip" supporters, **Keiji Maeda's Super Bass** and **Rosekun25****—**old reviewers who have never stopped their year-long wait of chapter 8. They have been with me since chapter 6 for Rosekun and chapter 4 for Keiji. Thank you, thank you, thank you times 587082015781085. If I missed anyone else, please inform me right away and I shall immediately add you to this humble "Hall of Fame" of mines.

And, of course, why would I ever miss anonymous reviewers: _Anoynomus_, _DeeJayVaz_, _TheWitchNamine_, _Guest_, _Roxname 3'r_, _bigbangv.i.p_, _Levair777, misora, _and _fluffernutter594_. Although I have no idea who you are, I am still extremely grateful for what you all said. Hope you read this since I can't reply to y'all like I did to the others. Thanks.


End file.
